


Exorcist Noah Family Love

by Aki-Original (akinikko)



Series: Exorcist Noah Family Love [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adultery, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Dancing, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Singing, Teasing, Torment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia is the newest Noah, she is also the sister of the Noah Family's enemy. Due to this, she is hated by most exorcist, but liked by a few. The Earl doesn't trust her, but does trust her. She is also known for her talented singing, when she was a human, she would sing to her neighbors and their children sweet lullabies to help them fall asleep, though she was very jealous of most families, and kids who had their caring parents, and loved their children more than what her parents had given Allen and herself. She loves Devit, though over time she realized how it would be unfair to love one twin and not the other, as she began to grow closer to Devit more than Jasdero, when she was meant to grow closer to both the twins equally. So instead of just loving one twin and not the other, Cynthia promised Jasdero that they would have a more brother-sister relationship, this including Devit, even though they're practically brothers and sister anyway since all three have the Noah genes.</p><p>Being the Newest Noah, she had to learn the ropes like all the others, and sometimes it was difficult and other times it was easy. The most difficult parts, was when she ran into Allen, or had to deal with all the teasing Tyki was giving her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.

_Cynthia ran out of the house, after her little brother. "Allen!" She called out but her brother did not turn around, she watched the reddish brown haired little boy walk away. Her eyes pricked with tears. She moved her hand against her chest where her heart would stay, gripping the rags of a shirt she was wearing. With one last scream before breaking down into tears._

_"ALLEN!!"_

The girl woke up panting her hand went straight to her eyes, noticing she wasn't crying, the went to her heart and gripped the shirt she was wearing, her frown plastered her face. She climbed from the four post double bed, and walked around the blue dark room, only lit by the jack-o-lanterns floating in the air. She was curious to why.. Her human memories where flooding her mind again. Especially ones about her younger brother. "A...llen..." She just let the name escape her lips before being pushed to the ground and let out a small grunt.

"Dero...!" The boy called out to his twin who was currently sitting on top of Cynthia's back, giggling in his crazy mad way.

"Jas! Get off... Can't bre...ath...!" She was struggling for air and soon the boy got off her as she gasped for air, rolling of her stomach onto her back. Then shot a glare towards the blonde haired boy sitting on the floor next to her. Devit, his older twin brother walked in and looked away as she had sat up. She stood up and walked away. Jasdero could see that she was far from reality and looked at his brother a little worried for her.

"Thia...? What's... Wrong? Hii" Jasdero asked jumping up and then jumping onto his brothers shoulders causing the both of them fall to the ground Jasdero laughed as his brother grunted.

"N...othing... Just..." She stretched a little and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Had a weird dream..." Devit looked a little more intrested and Jasdero looked a bit more confused. Cynthia turned around and looked at them, she knew the look that Devit had, meant he wanted to know more. "It's nothing... A... Dream. That is all..." She frowned and took her hair out of the ponytail, and headed for the shower that was located to her left side of where she was standing in her dark gloomy room.

As she showered the brothers sat on her bed messing around with the three cards they had, which specify what their mission for the day. She closed her eyes and stood in the shower quietly.

_"Nee-san!" Allen called out as Cynthia looked round being attacked by her brothers hug and laughed as she fell over. "Nee-san... Can we go out today? I'm hungry."Cynthia nodded to her brother as he climbed off her and stood up, holding out his hand to help her, obviously she was taller than him, but it was rude not to help. After all, they are English, and were brought up with manners._

_"Allen! Don't run off okay." Cynthia called out to her brother as he ran towards the restaurant. She sighed and let out a small chuckle, chasing after him._

Cynthia sighed as she wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the shower to her wardrobe, the boys were to busy looked at the cards and messing around, talking about random things, random crazy things. She rubbed her temples. Another memory of the past...? Why...? Devit looked at her and frowned curiously, and turned his gaze away as she changed. Jasdero looked at his brother wondering what he was curious about. After she changed the two walked over to her, and handed her the card, which had her target on it.

Cynthia took the card and turned it around, her eyes widened a little.

**Name: Allen Walker  
** **Location: China**  
**Last seen: 3 hours ago**  
**Companions: Lenalee.**

She gulped a little and dropped the card before walking out of the room. Jasdero picked the card up and followed his brother who was following her. They made their way towards the meeting room, she looked around and found Lero, grabbing the pink umbrella she glared at the stupid thing.

"Where's the Earl!" Cynthia was annoyed.

"Lero! He left again! Lero!" She had let the umbrella go and looked towards Tyki who was sitting at the table, looking at her.

"What?" She grinned as he smiled. "Nothing. Would the situation... Be a small reunion...?" Tyki smirked as Cynthia frowned. "Fuck you Tyki!" Cynthia stormed out of the room as Jasdero and Devit stood there confused and looked at eachother before walking out. Since the three of them were all heading to China. They had to look for Cross still. Cynthia had to take care of her little brother. Great.

_Allen looked at his sister, she had the daydream look in her eyes. He just smiled and carried on eating. "Allen... Don't eat so fast... You'll be sick." She turned to her brother who was currently stuffing a large stake into his mouth. It still shocked her a little, that he could eat so much._

_"I know. Nee-san... Are you not going to eat?" Allen looked at the plate of pasta in front of her, and she shook her head to him smiling. Pushing the plate to him._

_"No.. You can have it. Dear." She petted his head as he smiled brightly and soon started eating the pasta._

Cynthia growled opening her eyes again as Devit looked at her. "Cyn... What is up... You've been acting strange." Her gaze turned to the black haired boy and his eyes were serious. Jasdero was leaning against him, asleep. The train ride was boring, but they still had the boat ride to go yet.

"Nothing... Dreams again." She stared out of the window, then looked at the card in her hand, mouthing the word 'brother' before making the card vanish as the train stopped, at their station. Devit woke his brother up, and they all got off. All in their human desiguises. She stretched just to be pushed forward by Devit, who was pushed by Jasdero, who was pushed by a small kid getting of the train. They all hit the floor with a grunt, Jasdero laughing instead. "Devit... Get off me." Cynthia mumbled as Devit climbed off her, and the two helped her up, and they headed for the port.

* * *

"Allen... Walker..." Cynthia mumbled staring at the curse mark on his face, then his greyish blue eyes recongizing them completely. It was without a doubt her little brother. And she had to kill him. Jasdero nudged her, as they pulled her onto the boat before it left for China. "So.. You guys got Cross Marian right?" She looked at the twins as they nodded. "Right.. Of course... Master and Apprentice... It makes sense." She gripped the rails that were along the side of the boat to stop people from falling into the ocean and growled a little. "What is... He thinking...?" Devit shurgged as Jasdero looked even more confused.

"You got Allen Walker..." Cynthia nodded to Devit who frowned. He saw the look from dismorning in her eyes again. "Who is he.. To you?" She looked at him, and frowned.

"No one... He is nothing.... Just another Exorcist... Just another enemy to kill." It hurt her so badly to say that. So much she felt like killing something or someone to cure the hurt she just caused herself.

Devit smiled and patted her shoulder, as Jasdero hugged her waist and looked up at her smiling. Believe it or not.. They were all the same age, and Cynthia seemed to be the most mature... Well to a certain degree. She petted Jasdero's head as he smiled. Then looked at his brother who was just grinning, which sometimes scared her. Though soon as Jasdero let go, the three made their way to the place on the boat where they could get something to eat.

_"Nee-san"_  
_"Allen!"_  
_"Stop!"_  
_"ALLEN!!"_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the gentle slap Jasdero gave her, and looked at them as they gestured it was time to go, to the bedroom. Cynthia nodded and followed the two of them, to the small cabin. Sadly the cabin only had a bunk bed. Which meant sharing. "How we gonna do this?" Cynthia stood staring at the bed after entering the room and closing the door. She stood with the brothers as they shrugged.

"Who knows."

"Devi... Sleep's with Thia! Hii!"

They both glared at Jasdero as he burst out into his crazy laughter and Cynthia just mentally face palmed herself, and turned to Devit who sighed. "So?"

"I'll share..." Devit looked away as Cynthia blushed a little. Jasdero blinked and climbed onto the top bunk and looked at the two of them, standing below him. "By looks of things. I'm sharing with you. Cyn." Cynthia nodded and sighed. She climbed onto the bed first and turned her back towards the boy who climbed in after her, his back against hers, as Jasdero spaced himself out on the top bunk and fell fast asleep.

"Devit..." Cynthia mumbled as he groaned a little as if to say 'yes' She sighed. "Allen... Walker.... He is my brother." He turned to look at her, but she kept her back to him. "Don't... Tell anyone. The Earl knew he was my brother." Devit turned her to face him. She frowned and looked at him. "Promise... Not to tell."

"Promise..." Devit frowned and sat up as she lied next to him. "What.. Are you going to do though?" She shrugged as he looked at her. It made him worry a little. If she didn't do something, she could be killed by him. But if she did something, she would be killing her own brother. Cynthia quietly started to hum as she closed her eyes.

"I... Would... Kill him." She mumbled after stopping the hum, and Devit grinned lying back down, approving to her answer. 

* * *

_"Allen...! Run and don't look back!" Cynthia clutched her chest more, crying, as her brother disappeared into the distance. 'Why..? Why did you leave me... Here?' The flames starting to reach to where she was kneeling and crying. Her village had been attacked by Akuma. Allen had ran away. She was alone. She screamed and then choked feeling drowsy from all the crying, and fell on the ground._

_"Al..." She woke up and she wasn't alone. Next to her was a black cat with a silver cross on her forehead, and sitting beside the bed was a man.. He looks in his late teens. Dark grayish skin, golden eyes, dressed in a formal English suit, with a top hat, over his scruffy curly black hair. She was about to scream but her mouth as covered by the males gloved hand._

_"We are not here to hurt you. In fact. You are one of use." He moved his hand away and soon, Cynthia started to get a hugged headache and fell back onto the pillow, feeling a warm liquid run down her head. She screamed in agony._

Cynthia woke up sitting up quickly she hit her head on the panels above her, holding up the bed Jasdero was still asleep on. She groaned in pain holding her head, when Devit looked at her his laughed and she just groaned. She was panting a little from the dream, but moaning in pain from her head. She pushed Devit, as he was still laughing at her, causing him to fall out of the bottom bunk they were sharing, of the bunk bed in their cabin. As he hit the floor Jasdero woke up and looked over hearing, Cynthia laughing, and moaning, he was wondering what was going on then saw his brother on the floor, and stared laughing as well.

Cynthia soon fell quiet as she blinked and frowned. This had happened.. Before... With Allen. She gulped a little and rubbed her eyes. As Devit looked at her and frowned. Remembering what she had told him while Jas was sleeping. They felt the boat stop and decided to walk up to the deck of the boat. Just to be try and head back in, but they weren't fast enough, and the twins were pulled back by the man, Devit and Jasdero grabbing her arms pulling her back with them. Dragged onto the port, the three sat there and looked at the man. They had the face's of three kids that had been scolded for stealing. The one in front of them being Tyki.

Cynthia looked at Tyki standing up and walking away before being pulled back by him and lifted of the ground by the hood of her jacket that looked like Devit's. Kicking her legs she glared at the man. "Put me down Tyki! Now!! I'm going to go and find Allen!!" He dropped her as she hit the floor with a thud, Jasdero help her up. She smiled and petted his head dusting herself off and left to find her person. Jas and Devi both left to find Cross, Tyki. He just stood there, The Earl had sent him to keep an eye on the three, just in case they got into trouble, or slacked off from their mission, which they three usually did.

Soon as she was out of Tyki sight, and The twins were out of his sight, the three of them headed to the center of the town they were in, that was within China. Running to the center she would crash right into Devit pushing him into his brother and all three of them fell over, hitting the floor with a thud again. Everyone around them looked the three off them as they would burst into giggle fits. The three of them soon stood up and dusted each other off in the weird and crazy way, still giggling. And soon they all stopped turning around seeing the flash of white. "Allen." Cynthia said as she ran after the flash of white, with the twins following behind her. When she had caught up to the boy, she stopped as the twins crashed into her, pushing her out into the open. Still they were in their human forms, and the boy looked round at her and blinked a little, as she blinked a little as well.

"N...ee-san?" The boy mumbled.

Cynthia stood up and gulped nodding a little. Jasdero's eyes widened a little as Devit covered his mouth, before he could say anything. "Allen." She frowned a little as he looked at her. His eye activated to see if she was an Akuma, since she was meant to be dead, but she wasn't.

"You're meant to be dead... You died in the fire!" Allen blinked a little before stepping away a little.

"No... I was saved... By someone... I didn't catch their names though." Cynthia looked away and gulped a little. Her skin turning darker as Allen activated his innocence, she stood there and glared at him. "You have such a perfect life now! I'm very jealous... But.. I'm jealous... Of family!" She took six knives and spaced them between her fingers, Allen would attack her with his claw and she would only just manage to dodge it, before sticking three of the needles into his lower torso between his chest and stomach. "Sorry... Allen." She whispered in his ear, and moved out of the way, as he fell to his knee's and coughed, standing back up, pulling the knives out, dropping them on the sandy floor. They stared at each other, as Cynthia blinked a little, she soon ran at her brother as he changed the claw into the gun, she stopped and looked at him. "Shoot.. Then.. I'm the enemy right?" She grinned and looked at him. "Well.. Or is it because... I'm the only family.. Real family left?" She laughed as he growled, and fired at her. She went quiet and just stood there and smiled.

"Cynthia!" Devit shouted running out of the tree's as Allen deactivated his innocence. Jasdero ran after his brother to their friend.

"You idiot." Allen mumbled quietly holding his wound. Devit and Jasdero looked round at Allen how frowned his eyes a little teary. "She's going to be fine.. Right..?" Devit nodded and picked her up in his arms as Jasdero smiled. "She will be okay. Hii" Jasdero said as they both left with her.

Allen picked up the three knives on the ground as Lenalee arrived and found him. "Allen-kun. What happened?" He turned to the girl, and smiled cheerfully. "Nothing Lenalee... Just a family reunion."

Jasdero and Devit had taken her back to the Earl's mansion so she could rest. Tyki stood at the side of her bed and frowned. "Stupid... He is your enemy now... Not your brother." Cynthia just laid in her bed before opening her eyes and looking towards Tyki. "What about you.. And your oh so perfect human life?" She smiled as he smiled as well, "Say hi to them... Specially the little one." Tyki nodded and left her room.

"Of course... Cynthia."


	2. The Concequeneces on Letting Him Live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.  
> Tyki teases as well as tormenting Cynthia in this.. Orders from the Earl, as a punishment for letting Allen live.

"Tyki...?" Cynthia looked at the male standing in front of her blocking her from leaving her room. Why though? "Tyki... Move. Please?" She growled as he refused again. "For fuck sake! Fuck you Tyki and move your bloody ass!" He smirked which pissed her off even more.

"That was very.. Rude... Unladylike ... As well." She stepped away, glaring at him. "Now. Orders are orders and you cant leave... Till I find out why.. Allen is still alive." Her eyes widened at what he had told her. "The Earl is very upset about this Cynthia."

She looked away as he turned her head back towards her and smirked. Cynthia just wanted to wipe it off his face. This stupid.. Male. Her so called friend. They only reason why they were friends is because he saved her from the fire. She would go to speak but was cut of by him pushing his lips against hers causing her to blush. Her eyes widened, as she tried to push him away. When he let go she coughed moving back, falling over. "W-what the fuck!" She spat on the floor. His lips tasted funny, and she didn't like it. Specially the sudden attack from him. He held his hand out and she took it completely forgetting that she was in a serious predicament at the moment, due to her actions on her mission. Tyki had pulled her close and she struggled a little.

"Don't try to call the twins. They are busy."

Her eyes widened more as she trembled in his arms. She felt him lift her up over his shoulder and soon started to panic. Hitting his back and screaming at him to put her down. As she requested he dropped her on the bed, and she felt her whole body hit the mattress like she had just been pulled down by weights. Letting out a small groan, she opened her eyes slightly seeing him leaning over her she blushed, and pushed him away. She felt his hand over her lower stomach and gulped a bit, just to scream when he used one of his teez and stabbed her. She panted a little in pain closing her eyes as he stroked her cheek.

"Now... Why is he still alive Cynthia." He frowned as she shook her head refusing to answer. She was so stubborn sometimes and he hated it. She felt him bite her ear, as she gasped a little blushing.

"I... Tyki... S-stop!" She trembled as he moved his hand a little higher and stabbed her with another one of teez's in the same place she had stabbed Allen with her knives. Due to this she coughed and whimpered a little in pain. Meanwhile, the Twins stood outside her room Jasdero was panicking a little and Devit was trying to get him to stay calm. Both of them wasn't like the consequences that Cynthia was getting for letting her brother live.

* * *

Meanwhile Allen sat in the cafeteria daydreaming. Lavi and Lenalee looked at him, noticing he hadn't eaten any of his food, which really shocked them. "Allen... What's wrong." Lenalee checked his forehead noticing he looked really pale. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Allen looked at her and just smiled starting to eat.

"It's nothing... Just.. Remembering little parts of the past... The fun... With Nee-san"

This made Lenalee and Lavi blink. And together they both asked in unison "Allen-kun.. Has a sister?"

Allen looked up and nodded.

* * *

Tyki looked over his shoulder at the girl panting behind him lying in a puddle of her blood. "If you don't tell me Cynthia... You'll just be in more pain." He saw her move her head weakly, as he leaned over and kissed her. The small bite marks he had left on her were healing fast, same with the bruises from the grip to keep her still. "Why did you let him live... And get yourself hurt?" Cynthia smirked a little and smiled.

"He is family... No matter if an exorcist or Noah." She looked away and coughed a little, he removed the teez's that were stuck into her, and frowned a little. "Like you. Those humans... The little kid. They are not blood related.. Yet you want to keep them safe... They are family. Right." She sat up slightly still in pain and fell back on the bed. Even if she was a Noah. These stab wounds were deep, and not matter how fast a Noah heals. These were going to take a few hours. "He is blood related. I would be sad.. Somehow. I would feel like I would cry if I killed him... I'm sorry." She looked at Tyki, holding his arm to keep herself sitting up.

She soon felt Tyki bite her neck again and squealed as Jasdero walked in she trembled, Tyki let go and growled a little before leaving. Devit glared at him as he left and walked in after his brother as they both ran over to her as she laid on the bed. Tyki had tortured her pretty bad to get the information out of her. She looked like she had just been in a fight with the exorcist that carries that sword around. Kanda the twins thought the same name, whether they were right, they didn't know.

"Devi... Jas... Kill that bastard." Jasdero and Devit were both shocked at her words before she fell unconscious, her words caused them both to gulp a little. If they hurt Tyki, they would end up in the same condition she was in, or worse, they would probably be dead. The two of them both laid next to her and hugged her keeping her warm, Jasdero wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to groan a little, so he loosened his grip, while Devit held her head against his chest.

_"Nee-san.. You're such a klutz." Allen said helping his sister out of the small pond in their back garden. His words made her giggle and he smiled at her. "If you hurt yourself... You will heal. Just... Don't be so reckless."_

The same day, well night. Cynthia woke up, just to see a white shirt in front of her, and felt a pair of arms firmly around her waist and someone's head against her back. She blinked and turned her head slightly, to look over the boys shoulder and saw Tyki sitting there. "You know. They fell asleep soon as I left you. They both cuddled up to you, to keep you warm and fell asleep themselves." She growled a little still feeling weak even though her wounds were healed perfectly now. "What... Cat got your tongue. No.. Abusive words. No swearing." She looked away and sighed blushing a little just lying there. She knew if she hugged the one in front of her, he wouldn't approve and become angered, but then.. When did Cynthia ever listen to an angered Devit...? The girl wrapped her arms around the boy in front of her and buried her head into his chest, falling back to sleep, as Tyki sighed and sat there keeping an eye on the three, like the Earl asked.

A little while after Jasdero woke up and unwrapped himself from the girl in front of him and sat up looking at his brother and their friend, before noticing Tyki sitting in the chair reading his book as usual. "Morning. Could you wake them two up. The Earl is holding a meeting." Jas nodded and shook the two of them as Tyki smiled. Devit woke up first and felt her arms around him blushing a bit, as she woke up after him.

"Earl is holding a meeting. Tyki said. Hee!" Jasdero told his brother as he growled at Cynthia to let go and she did, and soon rolled over and hugged Jasdero as he fell backwards. "Thia! Wake up! Hee!" She growled against him and let go sitting up. As the twins climbed off the bed she stretched, yawning.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to get a shower." She climbed off the bed and walked to the shower room, as the twins left, Tyki sat on the chair reading his book still.

* * *

"Komui-san! You didn't mention Allen had a sister!" Lavi said to the chairman as Allen sat with Lenalee and Krory. Komui shrugged as Allen sighed when Kanda walked in wanting to know what the commotion was about.

"It seems Allen has a older sister." Kanda looked at Allen as he held his hands up. "I though my sister was dead.. I didn't know she was still alive!" Komui looked at him curiously. "Allen. When did you last see your sister." Allen looked towards Komui and gulped a little. He didn't want them to find her.

"When I was in China." Allen looked at the floor. As Komui looked to his sister, then back to the white haired boy. "What did she look liked and was she with anyone else?" Allen's eyes widened a little and he shook his head. Even though he remembered perfectly what happened he refused to say anything to the Chairman.

"I.. Can't remember... She was with two boys. That's all I remember."

* * *

_"You're meant to be dead!"_  
_"You died in the fire!"_

Cynthia choked a little and got out of the shower wrapping the towel around her. When she stepped out of the bath she was shoved against the door, and blushed looking at the man in front of her. "I thought we settled this Tyki!" He smirked at her and licked her neck making her shiver.

"But you taste so delicious... Cynthia." She blushed hear what he said and squealed a little when he bit her neck again. She held the towel firmly around her, and shoved him away, so she could get dressed.

"Maybe... We should have left you in the fire... That day." He smirked as she stopped in her tracks and looked round at him.

"Fuck off."

"I don't think, you should be saying things like that in the current situation."

"Die. Piss off. Leave." She growled walking to her wardrobe.

He frowned. "Like I said. You shouldn't be saying things... In your current situation."

"Fuck you Tyki. Just Fuck off." She gripped the towel and frowned. As she felt him standing behind her. His fingers hovered over her bare arms. Teasing her more.

"Is that an invitation...?"

She blushed and shoved him away for the question he asked and got changed as he left the room smiling. As she left a few seconds after him. Soon as they reached the meeting room, she sat next to Devit and slammed her head on the table as Jasdero messed with the light on his head. Tyki sat opposite her and grinned. Lulu Bell was at the meeting today, which surprised a few of them. Cynthia took a glance at her and scowled. As usual she was pretty as ever. She hated Lulu Bell. Just like she hated Road before Road disappeared. She missed Skin. He was dead. Tyki was such a bitch, he was starting to tease her again, just like when she was sixteen. Lulu Bell did her own thing. The Earl always pissed her off, his lateness to meetings and the fact that he is now asking for her to kill her own blood relative. Lero was just annoying. The only ones she truly like were Jasdero and Devit, because they felt the same, and they all had a thing in common. Misbehaving.

The Earl entered and Cynthia lifted her head. She did miss the constant request of doing Road's homework. It kept her from finding out who she had to kill. Her eyes went from the Earl to Tyki who frowned a little. He looked lonely without Road next to him. When he looked at her, Cynthia averted her head downwards to the food in front of her and scowled a little. She rubbed where he had bit her and he smirked before listening to the Earl again.

"Today you will be in pairs." The Earl said as he handed out the cards to everyone. "If you have the same card as someone else. You are on a mission with them."

Cynthia lifted the card and scowled again, and shot a glare towards the earl.

**Name: Allen Walker**  
**Location: England**  
**Last Seen: 1 hour 30 minutes ago. London. The burnt village.**  
**Companion: Kanda Yu.**

"Why...!?" She got up and left as Devit looked at her card and Tyki smirked, as Devit looked at him, he turned his card revealing the same as hers. Devit just frowned. As Tyki stood up and walked out of the room, Lulu Bell leaving after, she always got to work with her maid. Jasdero and Devit just sat there Devit scowled a little as Jasdero frowned a bit. He felt worried for Cynthia. It had to be hard on her, having to kill her true family. Her blood relative brother, plus she was paired with Tyki, and knowing Tyki, if Cynthia didn't kill Allen, he wouldn't have any mercy and kill him right in front of her. Then when they got back, he would be ordered to torture her again and find out why she couldn't kill Allen. The answer would always be the same though. 'He is my blood brother. The only real family I have.'

She was stopped by the sudden grip on her arm and pulled back, the man wrapped an arm around her, and set his card in front of her. "Looks like we have the same kill Cynthia." She would bite the and chew it before spitting it on the floor. He smiled and licked her ear making her tremble again. "Shall we leave now. We don't want to miss that train." He let go off her and started to walk away as she covered her ear, frowning.

"Fucking tease! Fuck you Tyki!"

Devit looked at her standing near Jasdero as she walked a few steps behind Tyki leaving. The twins looked at each other then to their cards.

**Name: Kanda Yu**  
**Location: England**  
**Last Seen: 1 hour 30 minutes ago. London. The burnt village.**  
**Companion: Allen Walker.**

They were going to the same places the those two. They chased after the pair, Jasdero wrapping his arms arms around Cynthia's waist lifting her over his shoulder she hung upside down and faced Devit, while attempting to keep her skirt up. She read the card Devit was holding upside to make it easier for her to read, and grin appeared on her face. She wouldn't be alone with Tyki, and that made her feel a lot more safer. Except for her current position. "Jas! Release me. Gently!" Jasdero did what she said as they both feel over, Jasdero just giggled as Tyki looked round seeing the three, before he could ask why they were following, Devit flicked the card to him and he scowled. It ruined his plan. And he didn't like that at all.

They were in separate rooms, Tyki and Cynthia in one, while next door Jasdero and Devit were messing around with their fake revolvers shooting each other with BB bullets. Cynthia sighed as she glanced at Tyki who was just sitting there. "You smell... And I don't know what off... But it smells horrible." Tyki looked at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment. Idiot."

He smirked as she growled. "Stop!" He looked a little confused at her. "Stop smirking... It's pathetic." He laughed and went back to the book he was reading and that annoyed her more. "Why do you constantly tease me... It's the same as when I was sixteen. You went through that phase of teasing me." He looked at her and smiled. Which made her frown. Why was he smiling? Her eyes widened as he moved closer to her. She gulped. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip, causing her to blush again.

"Because. You are so easy to tease. You're to laid back and reckless. Anyone could tease you."

"Yeah well.. Stop." She bit his finger, which caused him to jolt his hand back. "You're not my type Tyki."

He grinned. "And Devit is...?" She blushed and looked away. It was true. She liked Devit in that way. Though, she never thought of asking him, because of Jasdero. So she just didn't bother and shoved any sort of thoughts that involved love towards Devit to the back of her head, and any love feelings in her heart about Devit right to the bottom of her heart. Maybe that was why she was so easy to tease. "I am right.. Aren't I."

"Shut the fuck up."

As she looked out of the window the train was stopped and she flew forward as he caught her she closed her eyes. The twins on the other hand, were tangled up with each other, they probably hadn't learned that pissing about on a train wasn't the best of idea's. They were on the floor between the seats laughing their heads off crazily but wondering why the train stopped.  
Tyki on the other hand, smiled and held her close to him. It was not a good position of her. She had one knee on the chair next to his leg, hands under his arms against the back of the chair, and a leg between his. She was glad she had stopped herself, because right now she was blushing pretty hard from the closeness of their faces. She felt his breath against her lips, and it smelt sweet, just like strawberries. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and soon he pressed his lips against hers and smiled. Teasing again. The problem was. She couldn't resist. You know the part when she said he smelt horrible, that was a lie. In all cases she actually thought he smelt nice, and that is what was stopping her from resisting him.  
As she kissed him back her fingers lacing into the man's hair she blushed as Jas and Devi opened the door to their room. They both stood their wide-eyed frowning as Cynthia smirked and yanked Tyki's hair breaking the kiss and escaping his grip running out of the room, as Tyki growled. Straight away the twins moved out of Tyki's way as he chased after her. They both knew this would happen. And in their mind, they were agreeing that Tyki deserved it for winding and teasing Cynthia.

She jumped of the train and tripped over the curb of the platform and rolled on the floor before Tyki arrived and got up legging it into the town of London which she soon stopped dead in her tracks gulping a little to where she was. It was far from her home village, and the village she was meant to be going to to kill her brother. Tyki soon caught up with her and stopped seeing her shaking. The twins followed behind Tyki noticing Cynthia's reaction to London.

"Cynthia..." Tyki asked placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched a little and he moved it away. The four of them were still in their Noah forms. Tyki wasn't going to change... Since his human form was not very... Elegant enough for London. Cynthia wasn't going to change either, because a few people would recognize her if she was in her human form. They twins, they just couldn't be bothered. The four of them stood there as Cynthia lifted her hand and pointed towards the old burnt village. The twins went on a head as Tyki leaned towards her and smirked whispering in her ear.

"I'll.. Get you back later. For the train incident."

Cynthia smirked and looked at him. "Sure you will, love. Sure you will." He placed his arm over her shoulders and walked to the burnt village. She played along with the way he was acting towards her at the moment. She knew he wasn't winding her up on this part. He was keeping her close and the other was, he could tell she was scared of where they were heading.

"Lets just get this over with." Devit said as his brother finished it off as they rejoined the twins in the walk. "Yeah. And stop looking like a couple! Hee!" Jasdero said looking at them blankly over his shoulder. "It's disgusting" Devit said and continued to walk. As Tyki smirked and Cynthia continued to shake as they grew closer to her home village.

"Jealous... Childish twins." Tyki mumbled.

Cynthia soon removed Tyki's arm and legged it into the village. She stumbled a little but looked around. She knew exactly where her house was and headed straight for it. Hopping over the small front garden fence, where some parts were burnt she head over the burnt wood of what used to be her house and into the back garden. "Allen!" She fell to her knees her eyes went to a blank gold stage.

_"Nee-san!" Allen ran out of the house to find his sister._

_"Allen!" She chased after him seeing him run out of the house. He was heading towards her hearing her shout his name. "Stop!" He looked at her, then towards the flames that were slowly catching up to her. "ALLEN!" He knew for a fact it meant bad news and ran away, she was happy he would be safe, yet angered and sad that she couldn't get away from the fire that was caused by the akuma's that were attacking their village._

Cynthia shook her head, her eyes returned to their normal state, where they actually had life within them, and didn't look like they belonged to a possessed doll. She felt herself being pulled out of the way, as a sword headed straight to where she was sitting. The arms tightly wrapped around her as she saw the gold gun and a coat covered arm stretched out next to her. Devit... Protected her. He was... Hugging her. "Fucking bastard!" The boy screamed as Cynthia trembled a little. Opposite them was Jasdero and Tyki. Between them the white haired boy, and the blue long haired boy. Allen Walker and Kanda Yu.

"Allen!"

"Onee-san!"

Cynthia squirmed out of Devit's grip and ran towards her brother who ran to her. She hugged him, as he hugged her back, his innocence deactivated. This scene pissed both Kanda and Tyki off. It wasn't another one of their family reunions. It was a killing mission.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted at her brother as she giggled.

"So... People still call you that." She looked at her brother as he pouted then turned towards Kanda, and glared back at him, as he glared towards him. Cynthia raised her head and looked at Tyki who was not amused at her sudden actions. She frowned a little. Allen looked at the bite mark on her neck and turned to her. "Nee-san... What's with the bite mark." The four Noah's all froze slightly as Cythina covered her neck. "N-nothing... Stupid cat... Heh...he." Tyki looked away a little. As Kanda growled at him and Allen soon let go of his sister, remembering she was the enemy. He activated his innocence and his arm formed to the gun and aimed it towards her. All Cynthia did was smile. Just like last time. Seeing the orange light. The twins and Tyki all had widen eyes. She wasn't going to fight. Tyki was going to see what would be the second time the twins. It felt like De-ja-vu for the twins. It was.

"Cynthia!" Again, Devit screamed her name, before standing up and tackling her out of the way. The beamed bullets from the attack flew right over them. Cynthia looked at Devit who coughed a little from the dust that was brought up from the ground as they slide across it away from the attack. She laid beneath him coughing as well, Tyki on the other hand dealt with Kanda, while Jasdero made his way to see if they were okay.  
Tyki growled, since Allen was his target. Kanda was the target the Twins got. But because of Cynthia's stupid actions, Tyki was dealing with both Exorcists. She kissed Devit's cheek gently as he got of her she stood up and dusted herself chasing after the exorcists to help Tyki out. Tyki smiled at her as she smirked. Allen turned towards her shooting the beamed bullets again, as she dropped to the floor coughing again from the dust that surrounded her. She looked up as she was kicked to the ground by Kanda, then Allen walked over stabbing her jacket into the ground, close to her arms so she couldn't escape by removing the jacket. The knives were actually hers. The ones the twins had left behind. She turned her gaze towards her brother trembling slightly as Kanda activated his innocence. Tyki stopped and looked at her, the Twins stopped as well seeing the current situation.

"Moyashi. This is the one.. Komui was talking about right?" He looked as Allen nodded and let out a small 'tch' "She is weak. This is too easy. Even with the others." Allen agreed to a certain extent but all he saw his sister do as they were beneath his gun and Kanda's sword was smile that ever so innocent smile.

"Be careful what you say. Tyki doesn't like being called weak. Neither do the twins. Call me it all you want. Because I am weak. When it comes to Allen." Her smiled turned into a frown as Allen's eyes widened a little.

Her whole expression changed and he remembered her legs. She would kick the back of their legs, causing them to fall over. As the twins scurried to her, and released her from the knives, she looked as they were getting up and pounced onto Kanda, strangling him, her knee pressed into his arm that held the sword. "You.. You all have good friends... The perfect place to be! You can make friends without being judged!" She let go of the male in front of her he chocked and she climbed off him. The twins soon K.O'd both of them as Kanda was coughing from being strangled and Allen held his head from the impact of the ground when he fell over, it gave the boys a chance to knock them out.

he stood up and ran straight for Tyki, who growled at her. He was about to grab her arm as she spun round and back handed him. "Didn't you hear what I just said! I can't kill him. I'm weak towards him. He is my fucking brother! Don't bother trying to get me to kill him!" Tyki looked at her, he was shocked at what she admitted. "And I know. When we get back. It means consequences. I don't mind it. As long as it's not as painful as death." The twins looked at her as she walked off. They were all shocked at her reaction and soon headed away from the scene. Without Cynthia's help, although Tyki could do it on his own probably, they had a weak spot in the group, and they didn't want to risk, the girl getting hurt because of her weakness on killing Allen.


	3. Tyki's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> This is Tyki. Tyki's teasing, tormenting. Tyki's bloodlust. Also. Devit is opposing towards Tyki. Tyki gets a little harsh against Cynthia. Devit doesn't like it. Cynthia finally realizes many things about Tyki.

Cynthia looked at the two boys sitting beside her, and Jasdero who was sitting in front of him. Messing around with the light on his head, out of boredom. The girl new she was going to be in a lot of shit when she got back the the Earl's mansion. Torture. Teasing. Torment. The three 'T' words she despised the most in life, even thought they all meant the same thing. Torment was just a more... Drastic version of Teasing. Torture was both teasing and torment together, plus the extract of pain. She was feeling really drowsy and sleepy, she closed her eyes and then opened them again. Wanting to sleep, that was what she wanted, though if she fell asleep on Tyki he would probably take advantage, he didn't care who was around. Though, Devit would probably get a little pissed. So... Cynthia stood up and went to sit next to Jasdero, who looked at her and smiled, he didn't care, and she leaned against him falling asleep. Tyki and Devit looked towards the two and blinked a little, Jasdero didn't care as much and continued to mess around with the light, as Cynthia rested her head on his shoulder asleep. In one way they both agreed they looked cute. Though, they only thought really that she looked cute when she slept. Tyki looked at Devit as Devit looked at Tyki. They both had the same thought in mind which was a little scary. It was hard for Devit to admit his emotions, but he did have a thing for Cynthia. Though he soon looked away from Tyki as if to say. Not with you. Only her alone. And Tyki just shrugged and turned back to the window gazing out of it.

As soon as the train stopped, Jasdero nudged Cynthia and she woke up, standing up she walked out after Jasdero as Devit followed and Tyki followed after the younger ones. She skipped ahead and Jasdero ran after her as they made their way to the Mansion. Devit shoved his hands in his jacket pocket strolling behind them frowning as Tyki stretched and watched Cynthia smiling. He was going to have fun tormenting and teasing her, Devit on the other hand looked over his shoulder at him and scowled a little. He didn't like the look on the guys face. The sadistic look, of him wanting to tease and torment Cynthia till she screamed in probably both pleasure and of pain, but mostly pain.

When she skipped into the mansion she ran straight into Lulu Bell and fell backwards onto Jasdero. "What where you're going! Bitch!" She rubbed her head as she soon looked up at the person in front of her and gulped a little. Lulu Bell just stared and the shifted in her cat form and trotted away to where the Earl was. On the other route. Devit sighed as Tyki pushed him out of the way and went to see the Earl. Cynthia stood up and held Jasdero up, then headed straight for her room to get a shower. The twins just headed for the Library to mess around.

==

"Tyki. What happened on the mission. Please." Tyki looked at the Earl as he stroked Lulu Bell softly. Taking his hat of he bowed respectfully.

"Sorry. Lord Earl. Again Cynthia did not kill Allen Walker. Worse she had prevented me from doing the same. The twins had also followed Cynthia and left Kanda Yu alive."

"I see. You know what to do." The Earl replied as Tyki smiled a Cheshire like grin putting his hat back on and walking out.

"As you wish. Sir."

==

Meanwhile Cynthia left the shower wrapped in her towel and went to get one of her over sized blouses and had changed into it after drying herself off. She tied her long white hair into a high ponytail, and obviously placed some panties on. Soon after changing she took two of her knives and threw them towards her door, seeing Tyki walk in. She scowled. As he smirked. She really, really hated that smirk of his. But she knew he was probably here under orders of the Earl for her mess up once again. "I told you. I am weak towards Allen. That is preventing me from killing him. He is my fucking BROTHER! Tyki!" She blushed as he pulled her close to him and smiled silencing her by kissing her, she pushed him away, well at least tried to push him away, but failed epically, as he just spun her around, and grabbed both of her wrist pinning them to her back, which made her yelp in pain a little from him bending her arms backwards, gripping them in the lock.

"Just kill the lad. And you won't be in so much pain... After every mission Cyn." He whispered in her ear, and she shivered from his breath, closing her eyes.

Her throat was dry and she couldn't speak, though soon felt him bind her wrists with his necktie. "Wh-what! Stop... Tyki!" She struggled a little as he let go of her, she fell backwards onto her butt. Trying to get out of the tied piece of material around her wrists. "This is going to far. Untie me Tyki!" He knelt down on one knee in front of her and smiled, running his thumb across her violet painted bottom lip, her eyes winding a bit, seeing the grin on his face. "T-tyki... I'm sorry.. Just.. Untie me for fuck sake!" He stood up and looked at her, then left to tell the Earl, what she had said about not killing Allen once again. Leaving her tied up. Worst part is she couldn't stand up with her wrists bind together, one above the other. "Devit! Jasdero!" She called the twins and growled as they didn't come. "DEVIT! JASDERO!" She screamed as they ran from the library and looked at her. Straight away Jasdero ran to see if she was okay and she nodded, they both helped her up and Devit try to undo the tie but failed, and if he failed, Jasdero would fail as well. So she just stood there. "Thanks for trying.. Though.. You guys are probably in deep shit for letting Kanda live, so I think you should just go back to the library." They shook their heads, and Jasdero wrapped his arms around her waist hugging resting his head against the back of her head as, Devit wrapped his arms around hers and rested his head against her forehead.

"Nah. I think. We might stay."

Her eyes widened as Jasdero snickered at what Devit has said, while Devit smiled at her and finished his sentence. "The fucking idiot can die." She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder which he wasn't going to object to, but probably kill her later on for it. Jasdero turned his head to the door as Tyki stood there and looked at them. Devit glared at him as Cynthia frowned. Devit looked as Jasdero as he insisted they leave before they both die. Cynthia looked at Devit as if to tell him to leave. He just frowned and hugged her tighter, as Jasdero did the same thing. Both of them letting go. They left the room as Tyki smiled walking towards her as she stepped back a bit when he got a little too close to her, loosing her balance slightly, but Tyki caught her arm, pulling her towards him. She growled at him to let go but he didn't instead he just ran his fingers over her cheek making her squirm in his arms, and lifted her chin before pushing his lips against hers. She resisted as much as she could, but he soon dominated her over and, she relaxed a little in his arms. He had gotten the answer about Allen out of her. So why was he doing this? What more did he want. Was he just teasing her?

"You are so easy to read. Just like a book." She blushed and snapped out of her thoughts hearing his sentence and soon growled again.

"Shut the fuck up! Who gave you the right to harass me! I gave you my answer about Allen. Why are you here!" She coughed and choked on the last few words as he bit her neck. She slightly moaned and then bit her lip gulping a little. She didn't know where it came from, but she was regretting that moan. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he bit harder against the spot on her neck. She trembled against the man, moaning a little more. Cynthia looked at him, blushing as he smiled amused by her current expression. He was also approving the easy access of clothing she was wearing.

"You are seriously... Too easy to tease. Cynthia." He grinned and kissed her forehead and frowned a little. Why was he being gentle. He was so rough just a minute ago. She looked away her eyes went lifeless just like when they were on the mission and he held her to keep her standing.

==

Kanda stood in the Chairman's office with Allen. "So. You met with your sister again?" He looked towards Allen as he nodded. "Did you get a good look. Kanda" Gazing towards the taller male.

"She is Noah."

Allen frowned a looked at Komui. "Hmm. This is a surprise." Kanda and Allen both looked a little confused. "Noah would kill exorcists. But you two are both alive..." Allen sort of got it but Kanda was just getting annoyed.

"I get it... She still has a part of her that is human." Allen mumbled.

"Moyashi. Hugged her even though he knew the situation. There were three more." Kanda said after. "One of them being Tyki Mikk."

Komui looked a little shocked. "If there was three more.. Why are you alive? Not in a mean way, but that was a shock. Especially Tyki." They all fell quiet and Komui sighed a little. They had a problem on their hands.

==

_"Nee-san... You are easy too read. You should make yourself more harder to read." She stood their panting and looking down at her little brother who was smiling. They had just played a small game of football, and he could see all she was planning to do. She really was like an open book._

_"Allen... How do I do that?"_

_"Easy. Only show what you want to show." He grinned as her eyes widened. She finally figured it out and asked him for another game. Which he gladly agreed to._

Only show what you want to show? Tyki looked at her. Her expression changed, and he felt that she became a little more difficult to read than before. He scowled a little as she looked away. He turned her head back and she stared at him. "What?" Tyki hissed slightly and held her close. He was starting to find it hard, to figure what she was thinking about. That annoyed him so much, and soon, he would push her towards the bed causing her to blush and turn towards him. He felt him tie her wrists in a different position and laid her on the bed using one of the knives that he had taken from the wall, after Jas and Devi had left, plus the fact that he knew where the other knives where. They were under the bed, in a box. He pinned her wrists above her head, by stabbing the section of the tie between her wrists into the backboard of the bed with the knife. Cynthia struggled a little trying to get loose, but he pushed the knife to far into the backboard, with the fabric of the tie. "Tyki!"

"What? Cynthia. I warned you." He grinned as she struggled more. "I was going to get you back. For the train incident. But.. I think I might do it for the slap."

"You deserved it!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because. You were about to grab my wrist and stop me!"

"The mission wasn't finished."

"Maybe I couldn't finish it!" She struggled more.

"Stop! Stop bloody struggling!" He growled.

"Untie me then!"

"No."

"Fuck you. With you pathetic one syllable sentences!"

"I will. I will take that as an invitation..." He smirked as she growled and struggled more.

"Fuck off! Tyki. Just fuck off!"

He frowned and soon silenced her by kissing her again, she blushed trying not to let him dominate her again. But it failed and she soon failed her resistances, she really did hate this. She didn't like him in that way. She only liked him as a friend. He knew that, he knew she liked Devit, so why does he constantly tease her. She laid on the bed, her legs slightly risen, and Tyki leaning over her kissing her. "M...ph..Sto..p..." She mumbled as he kissed her more. She panted a little as he stopped and stroked her cheek, before dragging one of her knives down her arm. She screamed a little as she felt the warm liquid leave her arm. Closing one of her eyes, she panted a little more. Jasdero looked at his brother as Devit growled. Their room was right next to Cynthia's so, they could hear everything. Cynthia telling him to stop. Her screams of pain. The arguments. Everything. And it pissed them right off. Because just as Devit closed his eyes, he heard another scream of agony come from the other side of the wall, as Tyki just cut her leg.

"Why...? What part of the whole situation makes you stab me! I understand the teasing. You always tease me." She glared at him.

"You need to feel pain."

"No." She snared "I don't. I've had enough pain to last me a life time!"

"Liar."

"How! I lost my own brother. You still see yours. Since he is like us!"

He glared at her. "Shut up! You are so loud. Stubborn. Rude. Annoying. Not to mention mischievous!"

She just blushed and looked away.

"Maybe you are right. Devit is more your type."

She went to say something but it turned to an antagonizing scream when she felt one of his teez hit her stomach again like last time. The scream was soon followed by a moan as he bit the spot on her neck again making her whimper beneath him. Devit had, had it. He walked out of the room, but told Jasdero to stay, and walked into her room pissed off. Tyki looked round towards him and smiled innocently. Devit just glared at him.

"Stop. Just stop torturing her!"

"Or what? What is she too you, that makes you worry." He asked amused by the sudden opposition from the eldest twin.

"She..." Devit stuttered a little. "S-she... M-mean's a l-lot..."

"Oh.. Really. That is nice." He turned back to her and stroked her cheek. "So... What would you do... If I did this. Since she means a lot." He kissed her as she struggled. Jasdero walked in and the both walked either side of the bed, pulling him off her. Tyki scowled at them as they pulled him of their friend. He didn't like it.

"That's enough!" Devit shouted as Jas untied her. Tyki removed the Teez, and no matter how much pain, Cynthia was in right now, straight away she sat up and slapped the man in front of her as hard as she could.  
"Why don't you go be a sadistic prick on someone else! I fucking hate you Tyki!" Cynthia closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed in pain. 

Jasdero pulled her close to him and hugged her. He was the kind one out of the twins, but she didn't mind Devit's rudeness or immaturity. They all had it. Devit looked at her and growled a little, as she fell asleep on Jas's lap. Jasdero was playing with the light again on his head and Devit turned his gaze away rolling his eyes. "Why. Don't you go talk to Tyki.. Hee." Jas looked at his brother as he turned to face him. "Ask him why he only tortures and teases Cynthia..." Devit blinked a little and frowned.  
"He would probably say it's orders. On the torture." Devit mumbled. "The teasing, me and you both know Dero, he has always done that." Jas nodded at the part about teasing, because they both know what teasing her was like. It was fun. Though they both stopped after they found out, Tyki and Road were teasing her after missions. Which they figured was why she was so harsh when they teased her in the Mansion. "Just ask him!" Jasdero raised his voiced slightly at his brother and it didn't amuse Devit at all, but he figured that he wanted to find out why he was hurting Cynthia. He sighed and left the room as Jasdero just played with the light again and giggled a bit. While Cynthia was sleeping after the little tormented torture teasing scene Tyki had caused.

==

Devit found Tyki as he sat in the normal room he was in, reading a book like always. "Tyki..." The man turned towards the boy as if to say 'what?' Which made Devit scowl at him, the bored expression pissed the kid of. It was like, him and his brother had taken away a toy from a child. "Why are you constantly tormenting Cynthia. Can't you use Lulu Bell, or even a random human...?"

"It's fun." He answered back straight away and then turned back to the book. "Plus. Cynthia can handle the Teez, she heals fast. A regular human couldn't. They would probably die."

Devit was surprised a little from his quick answer. "Then use Lulu Bell."

"She is never around. Always doing her own thing." He gave the kid a blank stare. "What are you getting at with this conversation anyway...?"

The black haired boy just sighed. "I was just wondering... Maybe. You have a certain amount of fucking feelings for the girl... Which is why you tease her." He looked away and frowned. "You've been teasing her for a while. So why the fuck not have feelings for her."

"Maybe you're right."

Devit when quiet after hearing the answer and gulped a little. As Tyki looked back at him from the book and smiled. He was still pissed at them for interrupting him, from his fun. Though he knew why they stopped him. She was family, since she was a Noah, though Devit liked her a lot, and no matter how much he denied it, he knew he did. Also, Cynthia was a good friend to the twins. What annoyed Tyki was that she was related to an Exorcist. After looking away from the eldest twin, he heard Devit's footsteps leave the room, he seemed annoyed. Though it didn't surprise Tyki. Devit had someone to compete against, to get to Cynthia. Though Tyki knew Cynthia only liked Devit.

 

==

_"Allen. Please be careful." She watched her little brother walk through the empty streets of their village, it had a few people crowding it, but not a lot. It was mostly just the people who were going to work during the day. Though Cynthia still wanted to keep her eye on Allen so she stayed close to her little brother._

"Cyn." She blinked a little. "Cynthia..." Waking up a little she looked towards the two of them. Her wounds had healed, thank god. Sitting up she groaned a little. Stretching a little and rubbed her eyes, looking at the two of them before turning her gaze towards Devit along with Jasdero. They were curious, because he was scowling a little. "Tyki... Likes you." She gulped a little. "But. He said only maybe. Yet he tortures you because unlike humans, you heal faster, plus Lulu Bell is never here. So your the only one." She growled a little and climbed off the bed loosing her balance a little, but soon gained it by holding the post of her bed. The twins watched her. "W-what are you..?" Devit blinked and watched her leave, they both followed her, and obviously she headed towards the room Tyki was always in. When she slammed the door open. She frowned a little, he looked so lonely. There was no Road, she usually expected Road to jump at her and give her massive hug. With that grin on her face, wanting to play. Tyki looked round at her and sighed.

"Feeling better?" He smiled at her.

"Oh please. Like you give a fuck. You'll probably do it all over again."

"Right. Of course." He smirked as she walked over to him, and once again slapping him.

"I told you!" She growled. "Stop it. With the fucking smirk. It pisses me off."

This was another reason why the Twins liked her. She always stood up to Tyki and never whimpered, well. Unless he bit her, then she would whimper. But she was always sticking up for herself against him. Even in crucial times, like earlier, she is stubborn. And sometimes she could be a little too stubborn. Though they both figured that is what pissed Tyki off the most about her. That she was stubborn, and she always stuck up for herself unlike themselves.

"Honestly. You have to stop slapping me."

"Why?"

"Now you're doing one syllable sentences"

"Now you know how it feels." She hissed a little.

"You're annoying."

"You're a prick."

The twins just sat against the wall and sighed. They were.. Calling each other names. Like children. "And you moan at us." Devit mumbled as his brother nodded. "Yeah, Yeah. Hee!" Both of them looked at the twins and growled.

"Shut it you two!" They both said it together the growled at each other like two dogs.

Devit and Jasdero both blinked. But soon stayed quiet and decided to let them continue with there name calling disagreement till the exhausted themselves out. For the moment, Tyki was holding Cynthia's wrist to stop her from hitting him, while she was pushing him away to stop him from biting her, and making her feel weak, so she would stop resisting against him. Devit sighed as he looked at his brother who was currently asleep against his arm, and turned to watch the other two. He just wished Lero or the Earl would walk in and shut the two of them up.

"God. I hate you!"

"Awh. I like you to Cyn." He smirked replying to her with sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Idiot!"

"Will you stop with the name calling! Lero!" They all turned to the umbrella that was standing in the doorway. And as soon as Tyki looked at her, he spun her around and wrapped her arms around her, holding her wrists firmly. "Tyki! Let her go. Lero!" Lero was slightly panicking at the current position of the both of them, Devit just sighed. He knew it wasn't going to work, no matter what Lero said. "Lero. Give up. Tyki loves teasing the girl... He won't stop." Devit said as Lero looked at him and his twin. They were so quiet, the umbrella didn't even notice them. Though Devit was a little happy, his wish actually happened, the one where he wished for either Lero or the Earl to interfere.

"Let go."

"Why?"

"You're exhausting me." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"He likes you." Devit mumbled.

"Lie."

"Maybe." Tyki mumbled and pulled her closer.

"Admitted it to me, himself."

"Shut up."

"Lero! Let her go now! Lero!"

Tyki smirked and whispered. "I won't lie. Though. I have taking quiet a liking to you." He let go as she walked away rubbing her wrists.

"Yes. Well. I hate you." She looked at him. Jasdero woke up after being nudged by his brother as they all walked out of the room, Lero hovering near Tyki.

"Lero. You really like her. Lero." Lero whimpered as Tyki looked down towards the umbrella.

"Maybe."

He sat down, as Cynthia climbed onto her bed and the twins sat either side of her. All at the same time, they sighed and fell backwards. Knocking each other a little, but just chuckled quietly. She smiled when they both wrapped their arms around her. Once again she was shocked at Devit doing it. But she didn't care like always. She gripped their arms and snuggled up to the both of them, falling asleep, exhausted. Cynthia seriously had to stop these short arguments with Tyki. It was just to exhausting for her.


	4. A Day Away from Exorcists and Noah's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Fights. Yes Fights. Mimi and Cynthia. Cynthia's has a bit of depression. Strip Poker between, Jas, Devi and Cyn.

Cynthia woke up and unraveled herself out of the grip from the two boys there were fast asleep on her bed. Must have all fallen asleep, after the argument yesterday. She couldn't really remember what went on as much and she didn't want to. Climbing off her bed she made her way to her bedroom door, and as she stepped out. Straight away, she ducked past the metal fan that was supposed to slice her head off her shoulders. The girl sighed and turned to the Akuma at the end of the hallway. 

"CYNTHIA!" 

She looked at the green haired girl as she stormed her way over to her. Though Cynthia hadn't forgotten about the fan, it was like a boomerang, just comes straight back to it's thrower. She bent her knees, and leaned back, balancing herself on her feet and looked at the ceiling as the fan flew over her and landed in the Maid's hand. 

"What could a low level Akuma want me for, this early in the morning. AND SERIOUSLY! Stop trying to kill me whenever you see me. It's annoying." 

The girl glared at her, and she just glared back. The tension between the two of them, if it was like two spells clashing together, it would be an explosion, that is how much these two rivaled each other. 

"I heard you called Miss Lulu Bell a bitch. After crashing into her." 

Mimi blinked as Cynthia stared to walk away stretching. "Ehh.. Who cares... I'm going to go whined Tyki up. See you around Mimi." The maid growled and launched both of her fans towards her as she just continued walking. The expression on Mimi's face as the fans grew closer to the Noah teen, like she was ready for the blood to splatter all over the walls around the girl. It was like an adrenaline for the child Akuma. She blinked when Cynthia fell backwards and the fans were stopped, they both gulped. In front of Cynthia, stood Lulu Bell and Tyki. Mimi trembled, as Cynthia growled and looked to the side and pouted. 

"You guys are no fun. I was going to let her gets her hopes high, the crush them by dodging." 

"Not today." Tyki mumbled, handing the fans over to Lulu Bell. 

"Mimi. Shall we be going now?" 

Mimi looked at the girl as she walked past Cynthia holding the fans. The girls expression, as she watched her walk away changed and she growled. Mimi on the other hand was happy again, and went to take the fans from her mistress as they walked away. With a sigh, she fell backwards and stared at the ceiling, as Tyki just stood there and watched her. 

"It is truly a bore." 

"Hm. Why is that?" 

He held his hand out as she blinked and dropped hers into his. Pulling her up she stumbled a little and sighed frowning. 

"There is no one to play with. Lulu Bell is out. Mimi follows Lulu Bell everywhere. The twins are either asleep or messing around in the Library. Lero is also with the Earl. You. Ugh.." She smirked as he glared at her. 

"What about me?" 

"You are just boring. All you do is read your books." 

She turned around and walked away as he blinked and sighed, following her. He did admit though. It was quite boring now Skin died, and Road disappeared. There wasn't anything to do really, on the days where they didn't have to go Exorcist hunting. She stopped as he looked at her. 

"I miss.. Road. and Skin." She frowned. 

He smiled a little. In his opinion, everyone missed those two, well maybe not the twins. Though everyone missed them both. As he hugged her, they were soon ambushed by the twins tackling them both to the ground. She groaned a little. It was a doggy pile of four people. On the bottom, Tyki Mikk. Next in line, Cynthia. Above Cynthia, the one and only, Devit and sitting on the top of the pile laughing like a crazy mad man. Jasdero. Devit lifted himself up, as Dero fell backwards and laughed more, which started Devit off, as he laughed at his brother. Meanwhile. Cynthia and Tyki laid there, on the ground practically knocked out. Or.. Just winded from the impact of the two boys. 

Devit looked at them, as Jasdero poked Tyki. Cyn soon raised herself from the man and glared towards the two of them, as the whimpered and backed away, letting her get to her feet, as well as space to breath. As she moved away from Tyki, she fell backwards and leaned against the wall, moaning in pain. She wasn't the only one moaning in pain, Tyki sat up, and rubbed the back of his head, while the twins sat there shaking like two cats that were just about to be eaten by a dog for biting the canine's tail or something. Tyki on the other hand, was a little bit pissed off, now she had figured why the twins were quivering and trembling so much. It just made her laugh at the three off them, which soon made them look at her with confused expressions. 

"You.. You remind me of when Allen used to get in trouble with the neighbors." She stopped laughing and looked away. "When were little." 

Lifting herself off the ground she walked back to her room, as the twins looked at each other then turned their gaze towards Tyki, who was a little irritated, but frowned a bit. All three of them stood up and walked into her room, first Jasdero hugged her from behind, Devit just climbed onto the bed and leaned against the backbaord where her head would lay, while Tyki crouched in front of her, as she sat on the edge of her bed. 

"You miss him... That much?" Tyki asked as she nodded a little. 

"So.. When you saw him..." Devit started. "You were happy." Jasdero finished as she nodded again. 

"Which is why, you weren't going to kill him. It's not because you can't. It's because you don't want to see him dead." Tyki petted her head, as Jasdero snuggled up to her. 

Cynthia didn't say anything just sat there quietly, being hugged, and petted. Devit, leaned against the backboard of her bed and sighed. Today was a free day from hunting and killing. What could they do, that would be fun, and would cause the three of them to stick out, if they were within crowds. Obviously Tyki had to get back to his human way of life, with the guys and boy. 

"Hey. Why do we go and see Eeez?" Devit mumbled. 

All three of them stared towards Devit shocked a little. Jasdero still hugged the girl as Tyki's expression changed completely, he wasn't very amused with the suggestion. Who knows what The twins could teach that boy, and knowing Cynthia, she would go along with the plans the twins made. They were like triplets, all acted the same way. Cynthia on the other hand, she didn't mind the idea, she wanted to see Eeez again, though.. Eeez reminded her off Allen a little. 

"I don't mind... I want to see Eeez. He is fun." She looked at Tyki as he looked back at her. 

"Fine. But. We have to be in Human forms..." He rolled his eyes, as the three off them snickered, because they all knew what Tyki looked like, when he was in his human form instead of his Noah. "Stop." 

"S-sorry.. Tyki." 

Cynthia apologized trying to contain her laughter, but soon started laughing again as Jasdero fell off her bed from Devit pushing him, to get him to stop laughing, and ending up laughing once again. Tyki just sighed and turned to Cynthia, and kissed her, which soon made her stop laughing, as well as Devit. Jasdero continued to laugh, on the floor as he saw his brothers unamused expression. 

"Be quiet." 

She nodded as the twins looked at the both of them, Devit growled a little. He helped his brother up as Tyki walked out of the room. Cynthia climbed of the bed and walked out after him. She gripped his arm stopping him from walking away as he looked round at her. His eyes widened a little as she was crying. Tyki wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, as Devit walked outside and looked at them. Devit was shocked as well, normally a Noah wouldn't cry for no reason, but, Cynthia was crying, and the two of them didn't know why. Devit walked over to the two of them and gently stroked her head, attempting to calm her down, he used to do it to Jasdero, when he cried, so he figured it was worth a shot to give it a try with the girl in front of him.

==

Allen sat in the cafeteria his head on the table, as Lavi made his way to the table he sat down and looked at the white haired boy, wondering what was wrong. Soon they were joined by Lenalee and Krory.

"Huh. What's up with Allen-kun?"

"Dunno." Lavi shrugged and looked at Lenalee as they all turned towards him. Krory poked him, as Allen bit his finger and growled. This caused them all to jump a bit. Timcanpy would hover next to Lavi out of the way. Allen soon let go of Krory's finger and frowned before resting his head on the table. He was completely bored.

"Maybe... He misses hunting Akuma."

"I don't think it's would be that Krory."

"Moyashi." Kanda sat next to Lenalee making the others jump as Allen raised his head. "Moyashi wants to see his sister."

They blinked and turned to Allen as he rested his head on the table mumbling into it. "Sin...e, I kn...w sh' is al...ve." Tim pulled his hair as he lifted his head. "I want to talk to her... There must be a reason, why she is with the Noah clan." The four looked at him as he frowned. "She is not the type of girl who would just... Join a group of bad guys without a reason." Krory turned to Lavi as he grinned.

"I want to meet Allen's sister now." The others sighed as Allen immediately shook his head refusing to let Lavi near his sister.

==

Cynthia calmed down a little as she laid in her bed sleeping, still sniffled a little. Though Tyki left Devit in charge with Jasdero to look after her. She was snuggled up to Jas, sleeping peacefully, before she woke up and looked at them. She jumped off her bed and ran to get changed as the twins smiled. They figured she remembered about seeing Eeez which is why she was hurrying. Though because the two were bored, while Cynthia was in the bathroom, they decided to rummage through her wardrobe. Both of them looked at each other and back at the clothing they found and grinned. This grin was mischievous and evil. And right on cue, Cynthia walked out of the bathroom, and turn to the boys as they stood near the bed holding up a summer dress that Road left in her wardrobe, though Cynthia would never wear a dress, especially this one.  
This dress was disturbing, frills, lace, strapless, stopped halfway up her thighs and very, very tight around her chest and waists. Cynthia would never where it, though in this situation it would change completely.

"Where it!"

"NO!" She replied glaring at Devit.

"Come on Cyn" Devit whined at her shaking the dress insiting she should wear it.

"I'm not. You can't make me!"

"Where it! Hee!"

The twins chased her around the room trying to get her to wear the dress, even if they had to change her into it themselves. She crawled over the bed, just to be stopped by Jasdero blocking her way, and as she turned around, she was blocked by Devit who was holding the dress. Cynthia hated to admit it, but she was trapped and cornered, unless of course she jumped the board at the end of the bed, and probably trip then face plant which would be even more embarrassing then wearing the dress, or her other option was to hurt the twins which she would never do because she didn't have the guts to.

"You're going to wear it!"

"Never!"

"You can't escape it! Hee!"

"I won't wear it!"

She struggled to escape Jasdero's grip, as they grinned, meanwhile Tyki started to head back to see if they were all ready to leave and head off to his human companions and visit Eeez. Soon as he reached the door he stood he walked in.

"Are you kids read-" He looked towards her bed at her and the twins then gulped.

Cynthia was being held by Jasdero while pushing Devit away with one of her feet, as he tried to move her foot away holding the dress over her head, as Jasdero, was raising her over-sized shirt so they could get the dress on her properly.

"Uhh... Sup.. Tyki." The three said in unison 

As he walked back out and closed the door. Cynthia growled and looked at the twins as they still tried to force the dress on to her, she still pushed Devit away with her foot while holding one of Jas' arms to stop him from attempting to strip her.

"Stop!"

"Where it then..." 

"It's just a dress." Devit whined at her again.

"A disturbing dress!"

"Just put it on. We want to leave. Tyki will get mad if we take to long. Hee!" Jasdero mumbled as she shivered a little.

"Fine."

Cynthia snatched the dress away from Devit and went to get changed. "Don't forget these!" Devit threw the socks at her as she glared at him, as if to say 'I'm so going to kill you.' Tyki walked back in and sighed. As the twins sat on the bed nudging eachother waiting for her to leave the bathroom, they would keep nudging till one fell off the bed, it was a game they always played while waiting for Cynthia. As she walked out she gulped a little, Devit and Tyki looked at her and gulped before their attention turned to Jasdero, who shoved his brother off the bed still messing around, forgetting about Cynthia and laughed at Devit as he snickered lying on the floor.

"It looks good."

She walked over to the twin and helped him up before shoving him at his brother. Tyki sighed and just stood there waiting for them patiently.

"Oh. Here." Jasdero took out a shoe box and handed it to her.

Cynthia blinked and opened the box, closing it straight after and glared at the two of them. "What the hell! We aren't going to a party you idiots!" They both laughed, knowing this would be her reaction to the shoes as she went and grabbed her converses. While Tyki snickered as she walked past, he looked towards Devit as he grinned and stuck his tongue out. Tyki figured he planned all of these just to make the day fun, and to get her mind away from thinking of her brother. Just for one day, and by the looks of things it seemed to be working. They all headed for the usual area where Tyki would be during his human days with Eeez and the other two. The four of them in their human forms, Tyki was walking in front, while behind him, Cynthia was scolding the twins and moaning at them, asking them why she had to where the stupid dress. It was not suitable for where they were heading, and even Tyki agreed with that, but they he was taking Devit's side about it suiting her, which for one was rare to see Tyki being in agreement with the twins, but it still pissed her off immensely. Cynthia decided she was going to stop talking to the twins and Tyki and walked by herself, while she continued to throw her strop on them forcing her to where the bloody dress.  
When they reached the work place, they were greeted by Eeez and he looked at the twins who stood to the left of Tyki, while Cynthia stood behind Tyki embarrassed, and went completely shy, really, she was the only girl to come here so often, since it wasn't a suitable are for girls because apparently they were fragile. Not her. She wasn't fragile, she would probably be like Tyki completely and utterly dangerous when pissed off, but she had a sense of humor and that kindness with in her. She poked her head from behind Tyki and smiled at Eeez as he hopped off the platform and hugged her, she hugged back gently, since he still looked like he was ill, and he still had that pendent that Tyki gave him, the button from Yeager's jacket. They were then greeted by the other two, Momo and Clark. They looked at her and blinked a bit, no matter how many times she came to visit Eeez, this was the first time they had seen her in a dress. Devit smirked and nudged Jasdero as he grinned. Both of them slid their arms between Cynthia's and dragged her up the steps onto the platform, while Eeez followed the three of them. Tyki and the other two stood there completely.. Confused with what was going to happen to the poor girl. Tyki knew it was a bad idea to let them keep her in the dress.

"Tyki... Was that."

"Yes."

"She looks different."

"She is in a dress." Tyki mumbled with a bit of sarcasm.

"No shit." Momo returned.

"No secret job today." Clark asked the scruffy haired guy.

"Nope."

"Is that why those three tagged along?"

"Yes. Also. Cynthia was upset."

"So you thought, Eeez might help?" Clark asked again.

Tyki nodded as they headed to start working. Meanwhile Cynthia sat in the corner and looked at the twins as Eeez clung to her tightly. The twins smiled and looked at her, holding up Tyki's playing cards deck, they stole from him, while he was talking to Momo and Clark. Eeez blinked and looked a little confused, the same with Cynthia. Either way she sighed.

"What's the catch."

"Strip. Poker."

"No. I refuse." She hugged Eeez and glared at the twins and they grinned.

"Oh come on Cyn."

"The kids probably seen it before. Hee!"

"Do you want me to get Tyki. Tell him, you stole his cards. That you want to play strip poker... WITH A GIRL. In front of an Eleven year old?"

They laughed as she face palmed and Eeez just smiled under his face mask, before giggling as well. Eventually she gave up and agreed. So the three of them played strip poker, till Tyki came and said it was time to head back.  
~  
"Miss Lulu Bell." Mimi called as Lulu Bell sat in her chair and looked at her maid, holding out her hand for the child to do her nails with the girl did willingly, kneeling before Lulu she started to carefully file her Mistress' nails.

"Miss Lulu Bell. Can I please go and play with Cynthia?" She looked up to Lulu as the women nodded.

"After my nails have been done. You may."

Hearing the answer she hope and wished for, Mimi continue to care to her Mistress' nails happy, to be able to actually get to play with Cynthia and everyone knew it would be a major fight in the back garden of the Earl's mansion.

==

As Tyki walked back to the hut that Eeez was normally in, and which they all were. The three grown men were shocked at the site, Cynthia was sitting there shivering, while Devit was shirtless as well as Jasdero, though Jasdero had lost his boots as well. Eeez sat there laughing with Jasdero as Devit and Cynthia were disagreeing, with the last turn, apparently to Devit, he won it, but in reality Cynthia did, but she couldn't fight with him, so she still disagreed, but it meant the dress had to come off, and she sat there blushing, as they all looked at the men who just strolled in.

"Yo, Tyki." The three of them said in unison, while Eeez waved. It was like dejavu, only this time, poker was involved.

"What.. How did you get my cards?"

"Pick pocketed. You're so easy to pickpocket." Devit replied as Jasdero threw his brothers jacket over the girl covering her up then snuggling her giggling. Believe her on this, she was just as embarrassed as the three guys standing in the door way. Momo and Clark were blushing a little, while Tyki cleared his throat. Devit smirked and looked at Cynthia as she gulped. There was a second catch. A secret catch that Devit kept hidden, she could tell from his grin, and she wasn't liking the feels she was getting from this secret catch. It could be her instincts playing up, and she could be hopelessly wrong about it, because obviously Devit would touch her, he wouldn't let her touch him, so why touch her if she can't do it back. Either way, it was time to leave, Jasdero gathered up Cynthia's dress and boots, as she zipped Devit's jacket up. Devit grinned.

"Just this once." He swept Cynthia off her feet and carried her bridal style, as she wrapped her arms around his neck blushing a little, he smiled as she gulped. She was in complete shock from his sudden actions.

Eeez walked with Jadero, while Tyki, Momo and Clark walked behind the younger ones, Tyki frowned a little at Devit and Cynthia. It looked like they were both competing for Cynthia, because he seemed to be a little jealous of Devit. Devit made sure that the bottom of his coat was held firmly against her legs by his arm, so as they walked no one could see anything while Cynthia leaned against his chest slowly falling asleep again. They all walked onto the so called "private" section of the train, that Tyki and the group used, all sitting down Jasdero sat next to Devit, who had Cynthia between his legs asleep, with her back against to him, and Eeez fell asleep lying his head on Jasdero's lap. Jasdero was leaning his head on his brother shoulder, also asleep. The older ones looked at the four of them and decided to leave them be and let them all sleep as they headed back to wherever Tyki and the others, where going.


	5. Mimi's Attack - Lenalee's and Cynthia's Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.

As they arrived back at the stop, Tyki gently shook the young boy, so Momo, Clark and the boy could head to where they stayed. After they had stepped off the train onto the platform, Eeez waved bye to Tyki, as the other to just raised their hands saying bye, Tyki smiled and waved back at them. Once the train left the station, he changed into his Noah appearance, and gently nudged the twins, trying not to wake Cynthia up in the meantime. After the boys had awoken, he lifted the girl of the floor and away from Devit so he could stand up, and carefully, he carried the sleeping teenager to their passage, for when they were on missions requested and reserved by the Earl himself. Reaching the first class section, they stepped into the cabin room, Tyki laid Cynthia across the seat, while himself and the twins sat opposite her, and Devit placed the neatly folded clothes pile, that within it held Cynthia's dress and stockings, his shirt plus Jasdero's jacket next to him on the chair.

The three off them, watched her for a few seconds before Tyki and Devit looked at each other, then towards Jasdero as he looked at his brother and Tyki, before they all turned their gazes back at the sleeping girl before them, all gulping at the same time at her cuteness.

"She.. Is just... Like.. A.. Sleeping"

"Kitten." Devit finished his brothers sentence.

"Let's keep this between us three."

"Agreed" They twins said together agreeing to Tyki's suggestion. As Jasdero sighed, while they all watched her.

"She is adorable when sleeping though."

Both his brother and Tyki elbowed his arms as he winced a little from the little impact it had against his skin and turned to the two of them, his had turning left and right before falling quiet, hearing her moan and slowly start to wake up. The three of them would cover up their amusement of watching hers sleep by averting their gazes, Devit's towards the room door on his left, Jasdero's up to the light that was placed in the center of the room, as Tyki had the causal, glance to the right, and watch the scenery of the boring train ride fly past the window. Though every now and then, you would notice Jasdero swipe the light on his head out of the way so he could stare at the light above them all.  
She looked at them curiously before leaning back against the wooden plank that apparently was a wall, yet was only really there to hold the door in place, her gaze stared out of the window, as she yawned and stretched her legs out across the chair, waiting for the ride to end, so she can finally, go get some new clothes on, instead of wearing Devit's jacket all day, and even though it was comfy he would want it back sooner or later. She lifted the hood of the jacket over her and placed her hands beside her, in all honest, Cynthia really didn't want to go back to the mansion, she really didn't want to go back to the gloomy place, where the only fun was teasing Tyki, and chasing Lero. Maybe messing with the Twins and wrecking the library, along with Tyki's books. Eventually she sighed, and took her dress stockings and shoes, walking out of the carriage room, she went and sat in the one next door and started to get change. Cynthia decided it's time she got a good look around London again, see how much it had changed, after all, she had hardly visited that place, ever since she was taken in by the Earl, hopefully she wouldn't run into anyone. After she left, Devit turned to Tyki as they both figured what she was going to do, and just sighed not even bothering to stop her, Jasdero wasn't even paying attention, he was in his own little world while staring at the light.

They reached the stop, and Cynthia soon took off, jumping off the train she walked along the platform still with Devit's hood over her head, she knew he was going to be pissed off when she arrived back at the mansion, that's if she decided to go back later the train left she walked along the path towards the park that was abandoned and only Allen and herself knew about, well as far as she knew, it was only them two.

==

After strolling around her hometown, looking around, she decided it was time to head for the park she originally, stepped foot into the city of London, the main reason why she was in London was to visit the park before returining to the gloomy dark Mansion. As she reached the park Cynthia raised her head, and gulped a little seeing the dark green haired exorcist, along with Lulu Bell's maid, she hid behind the planked oak fence surrounding the park, though Mimi caught a glimpse of the jacket, and Lenalee turned to see what she was looking at, but didn't notice her.

"Cynthia...!" Mimi screamed, causing her to flinch a little, when she stepped out from behind the fence, she ducked dodging the metal fan heading straight for her, her hair fell out of the hood, as the hood fell of her head, revealing her white locks.

Lifting herself off the ground, Lenalee soon activated her innocence's and launched herself towards the white-haired girl kicking her against the back to the ground. Cynthia slid across the dirt and coughed from the dirt, she didn't understand why she was fighting back. Maybe she couldn't, that wasn't it, they weren't giving her a chance to fight back, this was one sided. Mimi against Cynthia, as well as Lenalee against Cynthia. Raising herself off the ground she coughed again before turning around and moving out of the way, of the second metal fan heading her way. She ran straight and them, Lenalee was first, using her dark boots she launched herself towards Cynthia once more, lifting her leg, Cyn raised her arms, to calm the impact down, though still slid across the ground, yet stayed on her feet, though, she forgot about the fans being like boomerangs, and was soon cut and sliced by both fans, one slice her left leg, and the other one, her right arm, collapsing onto one leg screaming a little from the pain.

"Mimi! You Bitch!" Her gaze turned to the made, and it wasn't a nice gaze, it was a gaze basically telling her, that she was dead.

"T...That's... Devit's jacket..." Mimi mumbled as Cynthia nodded. The girl knew she was in for it now. It was Devit's only and favorite jacket, and she just went and ripped it.

Cynthia lifted herself off the ground and headed straight towards Mimi, the maid held her fans as, Cyn jumped towards the girl standing on the bench, and spun, kicking her across the face before landing on the ground, and taking hold of Lenalee's foot, before it reached her stomach. "I wouldn't.. Kick there." She shoved the girl onto her back, as Mimi looked at her, launching one of her fans towards the girl, slicing her left side.

"What.." She held her side and looked at Mimi. "Stay the Fuck down! You useless piece of shit!"

She dodged the fan, that was coming back round from behind, only just and was kicked in the stomach by the Exorcist before being a target for her wind move, waltz: mist screamed before falling to the ground, panting a little, lifting herself up again, before being kicked by the girl again, though moved out of the way just in time, yet she then felt the attack of Mimi's fans, both at the same time, as they cut her right side, and right leg, soon she felt herself fall to the ground once more. Trembling, lifting herself off the ground, she coughed a little, Cynthia didn't want to waste her true abilities on these two, when she could easily hurt them without it, though at the moment, it didn't seem like she could do anything with out her true abilities. Just as she was about to attack the Exorcist, even though she was in so much pain.

"Kanda-kun!" She heard the girl scream and before she could notice the Exorcist blue haired boy in front her she felt a rush of cold metal slice through the jacket and her dress, diagonally down the chest slashing as she trembled the blood spraying out over the both of them, as she collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, feeling the same rush of coldness attack her stomach as soon as she had hit the ground, leading her to cough blood up, plus choking a little on the air around her as she gasped for the fresh air around her.

"Lenalee!" The exorcist girl looked round and her eyes widened, as she ran over to the white-haired boy, stopping him from going any further than the fence surrounding the park. "Are you okay.. Who did Kanda just attack."

"No.. one.. Just another level two Akuma... Don't worry Allen-kun. Lets head back." Lenalee slowly nudged the boy away from the park.

Kanda made his way back over to the two walking away from the fence after sheathing Mugen once more, leaving Cynthia on the floor, Mimi had disappeared soon as she sensed the second aura of innocence that was coming from Kanda. The three left the park leaving Cynthia their gasping for air, choking on the blood that was building up in her throat before she had forced it out with a cough. She layed there her eyes slowly closing, she panted, and tried to inhale any air around her, but everything was going black, and the blood was just spreading around her over the ground. Slowly she felt herself losing conscious, but tried to stay awake, just until someone came to her.

==

Mimi ran to the mansion to find Lulu Bell, before bumping into Tyki, she was panicking a little from the battle that had just happened and gulped when Tyki looked at her. He smiled before noticing she was panicing and started to get a little curious.

"What's wrong Mimi?"

"N... N-nothing. Sir."

"Are you sure..? You look like you were in a fight."

"Nope. Just.. Attacked by a few dogs."

She ran past him and made her way to Lulu Bell who just turned the corner and looked at her. "Mimi. Welcome back. Did you have fun?" The girl nodded then gulped a little.

"Miss Lulu Bell.. T.. The fight was interrupted.. By that Exorcist that carried the sword, and the girl with the Dark Boots." Lulu Bell looked at her a little concerned.

"And.. Cynthia?"

"Sorry Mistress.. I fled before I found out what happened to her." Lulu looked up as Tyki disappeared from the corridor overhearing their conversation, and went to find the young girl Noah. Mimi frowned and bowed at her Mistress apologizing for her mess, up with the girls.

==

"You really messed up this time..." Tyki stepped in the park, and sighed before walking towards the very faint conscious teenager lying in the middle of the park. She turned her head slightly and tried to smiled but ended up coughing again. Her surface wounds were healed, and the mid-depth ones, were halfway healed, while the slash across her chest and the stab wound on her stomach where taking their time, healing.

"I-i..... G-guess so." She coughed again as he sat down next to her.

"So.. What are you going to do...?"

"Heal."

He smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah. That would be a good idea." He stroked her cheek softly, wiping the blood from her mouth, as closed her eyes. "Don't loose conscious on me now Cynthia." He picked her up carefully, trying not to hurt her any more than she already was.

"I... I'll try not to... Tyki..." She coughed again, before resting her head against his chest as he carried her, while she fell unconscious.

"Stupid... Idiot... Rest." He held her close, and started to head out of the park.

She was a Noah, so she was meant to be healing fast, and Tyki didn't understand which she wasn't healing as fast as usual. Either way he picked her up, and soon made his way back to the Earl's mansion. He could tell Devit wasn't going to be happy about his jacket, it was literally filled with rips, and as he stepped into the mansion, the twins were strolling past the corridor heading for the library, though Devit turned his head bored before noticing the man, and girl in his arms, and straight away he ran towards them.

"W..What happened?"

"She was meant to be fighting Mimi... Lulu's Maid." He carefully moved his arm, trying to keep her up, so she wouldn't slip. "But it seems.. Two Exorcists decided, they wanted to join... Mimi being only an Akuma, soon fled as soon as Kanda Yu arrived, I'm guessing the other one.. Was none other than Lenalee Lee."

Devit looked at Tyki and scowled a little at the names before letting him past to take the girl to her room. Entering her room, he looked towards Mimi who was standing next to Lulu Bell, and as usual she sat there elegantly, and quietly. Looking at the girl her eyes widened a little and turned to Mimi. "You.. Left her like this..?"

"I'm sorry Mistress. When I left her.. She only had the cuts I caused and a few bruises from the Exorcists wind attack."

Tyki laid her on the bed as she coughed a little, he sat on the other seat slightly annoyed, at the maid and looked at Lulu Bell, asking her to leave with the maid, before he killed the akuma, at this Lulu Bell sighed and stood up, walking out of the room, with Mimi, as he unzipped Devit's jacket slowly removing it from her, and set it next to her, as Devit walked in he was slightly pissed at the state of his jacket though, more worried about Cynthia. He sat on the end of her bed and leaned against the board, looking at the gash across her chest, the stab wound, plus the other mid-depth cuts over her body.

"She.. Really took it rough didn't she."

"Yes. Though I have noticed. Cynthia hasn't been healing as quickly as the rest of us, after she has been attacked." He looked towards Devit as he looked a little confused. "For example." He pointed to the mid-depth cuts on her legs and the one on her side. "These were caused by Mimi's fans, and Lenalee's wind attack. For us, they would already be healed perfectly... Though they are still healing for Cynthia.. And I don't know why." Devit understood now and looked at the cuts.

"You're right... There is something up with her healing." Devit frowned and turned to Tyki. "We will figure it out later, right now.. I think we should just let her rest as much as she can."

"Oh. That was such a very mature sentence." Tyki grinned as he growled at him. "But. Still, lets leave her be."

The two left her, Devit climbed of the bed, leaving his jacket next to her as Tyki moved from the side of the bed, both of them heading out as Jasdero ran to his brother worried, though Devit calmed him down and said she would be okay, whether that was true, Tyki and himself didn't know, the battle she was just in, really did take a lot out of her, and she endured so much pain through it. More than what pain Tyki gave her during her punishment, that were requested by the Earl. Lulu Bell on the other hand went and informed the Earl, about Cynthia's condition, and he understood the situation, which meant she wouldn't be doing many missions for a couple of days, without someone being with her.


	6. Dark Matter vs Innocence. Lenalee and Cynthia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> This is where Leo comes into it. (He is a new OC I made..) But only for this chapter, and maybe another. He is in three of the Special Chapters. Lenalee and Cynthia battle it out again.

_"Onee-chan" She felt someone shake her a little, then little snickers. "Onee-chan wake up!" Cynthia lifted her head and coughed a little looking at her little brother before turning her gaze towards the second figure._

After her battle with Mimi and Lenalee, she thought she was done for when Kanda had attacked her to protect Lenalee, but she remembered someone helping her, but couldn't remember who, since she was slowly falling unconscious. She felt herself slowly waking up, but she was determined to see the rest of this dream.. The dream of her past, she wanted to remember who that second person was. In her mind she reached her arm out two the two people, her brother and the second figure, as they faded in front of her quietly mumbling at the two of them, "No.. D-don't.. W-wait... P-please..." She stretched her arm farther into the fading dream as everything was going back she screamed again, "Don't leave me..!" Unaware that she was actually shouting in reality and the dream, she felt some on shake her softly before waking up and sitting up, headbutting the person in front of her and falling back onto her pillow moaning. "Shit." She opened her eyes again as her vision slowly became clearer and gulped seeing the person in front of her.

"You.. Bitch.." He looked round at her and blinked as they both held their heads.

"D...Devit..." Slowly her eyes teared up again and he started to panic.

"No.." He covered his mouth and frowned. "Sorry..."

She looked down, as he looked at her, she looked terrible, to think, it took a day and a half for the wounds by Kanda to heal. That is stupid for a Noah. Devit gulped a little before soon, carefully pulled her close to him, and gently hugged her. "I'm sorry.. Cyn." He mumbled as she trembled, her eyes widen with shock, as she trembled, and wrapped her arms around him gripping his shirt. "Did... You have one of those dreams... Again?" Cynthia nodded a little against his shoulder, she still wondered why they were appearing to her so often, especially ones of her past, and they all started when she was attacked by Allen's innocence on her first mission with Road, where she first met Lenalee and Allen, the one that was in the two which was stuck in time, repeating the same day.

"Devit... What happened..?" Tyki walked in and stopped, shocked. "Again..?"

"Yeah... She was screaming... Something about not leaving her." Devit said as she cried against him still.

"Al...len..." She gripped Devit's shirt tighter. "H-he... Was... Fading... Then I just s-saw..."

Devit looked at Tyki as he went to get some clothes for her to change into, since she had been wearing those for a day and a half since her battle. As Tyki went to get the clothes, Devit helped her off the bed, and to the bathroom. He stopped at the door as Cynthia took the handle of the door, he shook a little, as she let go off him, he gulped a little and turned to Tyki who nodded and smiled, as he left the room. "D-devit... His... Body..." Cynthia mumbled after he had left the room as Tyki turned to her. "His body.. Moved on it's own... He a-apologized... For hugging me..." Tyki walked over to her and smiled.

"He just hates being touched by others... It's they way he is..." He smiled and moved her fringe out of her eyes, and wiped the make up that was running down her face away. "If he hugs you... Just accept it. You might not get another... For a long time."

She blushed a little and nodded, frowning still, and looked away. What was wrong with her, she liked Devit so why was she feeling like this around Tyki. He stood there and blinked a little, then grinned a little, before patting her head. As she looked up she noticed the tips of his index fingers on the corners of her lips, as he moved his fingers turning her frown to a smiled, she closed her eyes, as he moved his hands away, and Cynthia held the smile on her face as he smirked and let out a faint chuckle.

"You look better, when you're smiling..." He opened the door to the bathroom, and pushed her gently in it. "Get cleaned up. The Earl is holding a meeting again."

She stumbled into the bathroom, and turned around as he closed the door before she could saying anything, his shadow that was shown on the door, faded as he walked away from the bathroom, and out of the room, to let her have some privacy. Cynthia slowly removed the ruined dress and held it in her hands, trembling, it was the only thing she had left to remember Road by, and now it was ruined. If Road was still here, Cyn would've been scolded by her as soon as she woke up, from healing. She turned the shower on, and stepped into the glass rectangular cabinet closing the glass door behind her, and stood under the water, as it ran over her, washing the blood off her chest from where the wound that Kanda's sword had scarred her. She placed her hand over the scare and trembled closing her eyes, her hair reaching to her lower back, as her skin colour went from it's grayish green colour, to a pale with a slight tanned peach colour, her eyes turning sea blue, as she took a deep breath and exhaled it calming herself down, before continuing her shower and after about ten minutes of being trapped in the glass, she stepped out and walked out, grabbing the towel of the stand and opening the door, wrapping it around herself, letting out a sigh, frowning again.  
"Who... Was that other figure...?" She quietly mumbled to herself walking over to the clothes that Tyki had taken from her wardrobe, right now she didn't care what it was. She would slide the white dress over her head, and tied the ribbon into a bow, firmly in the middle of her back, then slid her hands under her white locks, removing them from under the dress, to place, the smooth strands over the top of the dress.

Tyki and the others sat in the meeting room, and sighed. The Earl was late.. Again. Lulu Bell was sitting next Tyki, Mimi standing to her right, while Tyki was on her left. Jasdero and Devit sitting in their usual seats. While Cynthia made her way to the room, she didn't bother changing to her Noah appearance, she couldn't be bothered. Not at the moment. She didn't feel like having that appearance. It would probably just remind her of the fight she was badly injured in. As she stepped into the meeting room, her hands over her chest, gently scratching the scare that sat there, the others looked at her, as she smiled at them.

"Hello. Everyone. I'm.. Back." She dropped her arm to her side at the silence, before being hugged by Mimi.

"I'm so sorry. Cynthia. I really am sorry." She trembled a little as Cynthia felt drops of water on her shoulder. "I shouldn't of left you. I knew that boy was going, and I still left, without warning you."

"I... Please... Don't cry... Mimi-chan." She dropped to her knees, as Mimi pulled her down, dropping to her knees still crying. "Honestly... Stupid Akuma... I perfe-" She gasped a little, as Mimi lent back she coughed. "I'm... Okay..." She stood up and walked to her seat.

"Now that I think about it... Cynthia... You... Weren't in your Noah appearance during the fight... At all..." She stopped as Mimi returned to Lulu Bell's side. Cynthia stopped standing behind Jasdero's chair and trembled.

"That's... Why you took so long... To heal." Tyki mumbled.

"When I checked on you. Before Devit heard you scream. Your skin was the colour it is now." Lulu Bell said.

"But when I came in, you were in your Noah appearance." Devit mumbled.

Cynthia trembled a little and let out a small 'tch' sound as she sat down, as the Earl entered with Lero hovering beside him. They all turned towards him, apart from Cynthia who stared at the food in front of her and scratched the scare again. As the Earl looked at them, and coughed a little before starting to talk.

"Hello. I'm sure you have all figured out, that Cynthia was attacked before she could even change into her Noah appearance." The Earl said as Devit's and Tyki's eyes widened. "She was already being pursued by Kanda Yu... Due to wearing Devit's jacket. When she reached the park, Mimi was fighting against Lenalee Lee, and spotted Cynthia, which notified Lenalee Lee." He stated as he turned to Mimi as she trembled in her spot.

"I attacked Cynthia as a warning... That their were more Exorcist about. But... Lenalee started to attack her before.. She got the message. I was trying to get across to her." The maid replied, a little worried.

Cynthia lifted her head and looked at the Earl, as he nodded his head, she sighed with a little relief as Tyki and Devit frowned, they finally understood why she wasn't healing properly.

==

Lenalee turned to Kanda as he stood outside the cafeteria with her. "Are you sure... She is dead..?"

"I.. Can't be certain. She is after all a Noah." He replied, as Lenalee sighed and nodded.

"We have to keep it from Allen... If he found out"

"Nothing would happen. Moyashi knows she is the enemy, whether his sister or not." Kanda cut of Lenalee's sentence as she looked at the boy in front of her, before he turned and walked away, as Allen walked out of the cafeteria with Lavi, and looked towards her as she dropped her head sighing a little, and turned around jumping a little seeing Lavi and Allen in front of her.

"How long were you there for?"

"We only just walked out.. A few seconds ago." Lavi replied.

"What... Did you want us to know something?" Allen asked as she shook her head and smiled. As she slid her arms between theirs and headed to Komui's office, dragging them with her.

==

She sat there at the table and stared at her hands that sat in her lap. She had to be with someone, on every mission now, straight orders from the Earl himself. The others were slightly shocked, but they didn't show it, and instead agreed to The Earl's orders and continued eating the food. As the Earl handed out the cards to them, this mean everyone was working in pairs again. Jasdero and Devit, Lulu Bell and Mimi. Which left her with Tyki, again. She figured it would be like this till she was able to be trusted by herself, to go on missions alone. Lifting her card she trembled a little, and closed her eyes. She lifted her head to Tyki as he looked at her. They looked at the others as they turned to look at the two of them. All four of the Noah's set their cards on the table in the middle, faced upwards showing who they had. As she trembled, not placing hers down.

Tyki's   
**Name: Kanda Yu.**   
**Location: France**   
**Last Seen: 1 Hour, Paris.**   
**Companion: None**

Jasdevi's   
**Name: Lenalee**   
**Location: Spain**   
**Last Seen: 1 Hour, Barcelona.**   
**Companions: Allen Walker.**

Lulu Bell's   
**Name: Aryster Krory III**   
**Location: Germany**   
**Last Seen: 1 Hour, Berlin**   
**Companion: Miranda Lotto.**

Cynthia turned to Lulu Bell, she knew the type of power Miranda had and sighed. "Be careful. Lulu. That Miranda exorcist, can use time, rewinding it, to take away any wounds on her companions." Lulu nodded as she smiled, towards Cynthia as a thank you, taking her card back, she then turned to the twins. "Lenalee, has her innocence as boots, they make her move faster, but watch out for her level two mode. She becomes a whole lot more faster." The twins smiled as Devit petted her head and Jasdero chuckled, before grabbing their card and leaving. "D-Devi..." He looked towards her. "Careful... You've seen what Allen can do..." He smirked.

"They... Are no match for us. Stop worrying." She looked at him, "You just kill Kanda..." He grinned. "Make him feel how you felt."

Tyki took their cards as she nodded and he left, the only problem was.. Kanda wasn't her kill. Lero hovered over to them two. As she sighed and Tyki growled, Lero was accompanying them on their journey to France. Just what they needed. The two of them looked at each other, they expression, were both the look of disappointment about Lero being with them, and soon, Cynthia ripped a little of the table cloth, as Tyki looked at her curiously she grinned evilly grabbing Lero's umbrella body and soon wrapping his head with the ripped cloth, holding it under her arm and tying it into a knot when she was finished. She still kept his site visible, though, wrapped the rest of the Jack-o-Lantern head the golem had up in white and soon headed for the door as they could only hear muffles from the golem, Tyki stood there and gulped a little.

Then looked at Lero slowly following behind, he walked out following Cynthia. As he watched she trembled and looked at her card, sighing he would walk up and wrap his arms around her pulling her towards him, as she stopped and looked at him. As he glanced at her card he blinked a little.

"You don't have Kanda."

"Nope."

"Then...?"

"I don't know." She looked at the card again.

He hugged her tighter as Lero hovered over to them, shouting in their ears, "Stop hugging! Lero!"

As they both cringed from the sudden loudness, Cynthia turn towards the thing and blinked. "How.. Did.. I wrapped you up. And you have no arms so...?"

"Lero. That doesn't matter. We need to leave." Lero said hovering on wards as Tyki's and her own eyes watched the golem.

"Creepy." He mumbled, and placed his hand under her chin lifting her head back up to his face, as she blushed more, she was getting that feeling again, but why, she didn't like Tyki like that, she hated this man, yet she lets him hug her, and surprise attack her with no retaliation. She gulped a little as he leaned and grinned. "You.. Thought I was going to kiss you again." She scowled and shoved him away, before turning her head blushing even more. He would just walk past her and softly pat her head, before walking after Lero who hovered at the end of the corridor. Slowly, really slowly while staring at her card she followed Tyki.

Tyki and Cynthia soon arrived in Paris and looked around, she trembled as she kept close to Tyki, holding his arm, at least this time he was dressed better than he normally dressed in his Human appearance, it was more suitable for where they were, plus he only dressed like that when he was with Eeez, Momo and Clark, which was understandable, due to where they work, when he isn't on missions. She kept close to him, since she didn't like some of the people that were strolling around the city, as Tyki and herself walked through the crowds, and she was getting a strange vibe that there was something more than innocence and an Exorcist with Paris. She gripped his arms stopping the both of them, and gulped a little.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like... We are being watched..." She mumbled holding her arm through his, as he placed his hand on hers.

"Well.. Let's keep moving. They'll show themselves eventually." He smiled and continued to walk, as she walked with him.

The two of them wondered through the capital, as the strolled down a street, she still had her assumptions on them being watched, though didn't mention anymore of it, the two of them looked towards the park that was just at the edge of the street they were walking down. Making their way to a towards a park, they looked at each other before turning back to the entrance of it, seeing the lake and fields, a few benches, and a park for the children. They stood there for a minute, before walking in and straight away she sat down on one of the park benches, her feet were killing her. And she shivered a little. Taking out her card again she blinked. She was confused with the card.

**Name: Lenalee Lee.**   
**Location: France.**   
**Last Seen: 1 Hour, Paris.**   
**Companion: Kanda Yu.**

"I don't get it." He sat down next to her as she turned and looked at him, he took a glance at her card.

"Maybe... They are all in one place...?" He mumbled.

"But how. They all had different locations, you saw it yourself." She looked around and sighed. "Also... Why are we here..?"

"I don't honestly know... I was... Just walking." He looked around and sighed.

"I still think we are being watched.... It's scary." She narrowed her eyes a little. "Can't you contact Lulu and the Twins.. Tell them our assumption on the situation... Like send one of your teez."

He looked round at her and smiled. As she blinked a little, and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes, he looked at her and nudged her a little, though slowly she was seeing bits of her past again just, like this morning before she woke up.

_"Leo-kun! Allen! Be careful!" Cynthia screamed. She looked towards her brother, and the second person was still blurry and hard to make out the appearance of the child. Though they played on the swings at one of the parks within London._

_"We wi-" As her brother went to answer her, he fell backwards of the swing and the blurred figure jumped of his swing to see if the her brother was okay as she ran towards her little brother to check on him. He sat on the floor slowly whimpering holding his head. "It hurts."_

_"Allen..." She knelt down and hugged him tightly. "You silly kid, I told you to be careful, now look." She looked at him wiping the tears away and smiled as he smiled a little too when she softly kissed the part of his head that had clashed with the floor. "Be careful. And don't make me worry so much. You'll make me have a heart attack, if you keep messing around." She felt him hug back as she hugged him tighter._

_"Sorry. Onee-san."_

She woke up and looked panting a little, before lifting her head off the person shoulder beside her. "Sorry. Tyki." He smiled as she looked at him, rubbing her eyes, pouting a little, and then covered her mouth yawning. After she had finished yawning, she felt his hand slide down her cheek as he softly kissed her she blushed and found herself kissing black, which shocked her inside.When he pulled away from the kiss, he grinned and as she gulped a little, as he pulled her into a hug.

"You had a dream again right?" He asked holding her close sitting on the bench.

As she leaned against him trembling she gulped a little and gripped the coat he was wearing, before pushing him out of the way, and moving herself out of the way of the boot, that parted the two of them, both falling off the bench, she trembled staring at the girl "Len...alee.. Lee." The girls gaze turned to Cynthia, sending chills down her spine, before she grinned, lifting herself off the ground and dusting herself off, she held her hand out for Tyki as he took it. "Geez.. We were having a moment then... It's our day off. We just wanted to go out for a stroll..." She shot a glare back at the green haired girl who was watching her every moment. "Tyki.. Send out that message.. To the twins... Let them know... That the one they are looking for is here." She turned to Tyki before trembling.

"Of course... Cyn-chan." She glared at him. "I mean.. Cynthia." He coughed before sending one of his teez to the twins.

While he did that Cynthia grabbed his arm and pointed towards the weird guy. "T...yki... W-who...?"

"It seems.. Lulu Bell will be needing one also." He sent another out, as she growled.

Lenalee was starting to get irritated by their delays, and soon launched herself towards Cynthia, though Tyki pulled her out of the way, she skidded across the floor. As Tyki held her close and sighed, as the two main ones they were waiting to see decided to show themselves. Her gaze turned to the white-haired boy and the blue-haired boy as she trembled and gripped Tyki's shirt more, after seeing Kanda's sword. Tyki looked towards them and smiled, before frowning. It was Cynthia and himself, against five exorcists... He might be able to survive it, but they way Cynthia was from seeing Kanda, she wouldn't hold out at all, plus it was only a few days ago that he practically sent her on the verge of death.

"So.. She lives." Kanda mumbles, as Lenalee looks towards him.

"What do you mean... She lives?" Allen looked at Kanda confused as Cynthia looked at him.

"He means... Little boy... He tried, to kill your dear 'Onee-chan.' who stands right here." Tyki mumbled.

He turned towards Allen holding Cynthia close to him, as a familiar set of giggles were heard, and Cynthia lifted her head looking around for the two idiots, before she heard a bell ring. Looking above them, Tyki and Cynthia stood there completely gobsmacked. They crashed into the floor in front of the group before laughing their heads off, while they were doing that, Cynthia stormed over to them, lifted Devit up buy his jacket and glared at him as he grinned. "Hey Cyn..." Jasdero stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist carefully and laughed. "We got the message... Hee!" Lulu and Mimi stood next to Tyki as the both sighed.

"YOU IDIOTS!!" She shook both of them and let go, just to flip Devit over her shoulder. "Take not of the fucking situation...!" Devit blinked laying on the floor as Jasdero let go to see if he was okay.

Krory shuffled over to Allen who stood there trembling. "T-that's your sister." Allen nodded slightly scared, as she looked towards her brother and the other two, before turning over to Lenalee and Miranda.

"Dark boots. Sword. Time. Claw or Gun." She pointed at Krory. "You.. Name? NOW!"

He jumped and gulped as Allen patted his shoulder. "Krory..." Lulu Bell said. "He drinks... Akuma blood." Cynthia looked a little confused before turning to Lulu Bell.

"If he drinks... Akuma Blood.... He would be useless in this battle... Right?" They looked at her and shrugged. "Unless someone calls Akuma... But then, it would fail, if he just attacks them."

They stood there as Devit and Jasdero stood with Cynthia and looked at Tyki, Lulu and Mimi. She blinked and looked at Mimi. Mimi.. Was an Akuma... He has his blood... They all looked at Mimi as she stood there and gulped pointing to herself, before Jasdero laughed again. Leading to him moaning in pain from Cynthia slapping him around the head to shut him up, and dragged the twins with her over to the others. "Here is what we are going to do.. I'll take Lenalee."

"But she is our kill?" The twins said before Cyn showed them her card and the sighed.

"Like I was saying. I will take Lenalee, since I've been against her innocence head on. Tyki.. Kill the mother fucker..." He smirked and nodded. "Lulu.. You got Krory... But Mimi.. Stick with me.. I don't want you getting sucked to death." She then turned to the twins and gulped, she knew she would regret saying this. "You two... T-take... Allen out..." They all looked shocked as she frowned. "Actually.. Mimi.. Keep an eye on Miranda Lotto.. The brown haired girl. She has that time ability. Stop her from healing the the others. I'll take Lenalee to a different location..." She stumbled a little when the twins hugged her and blinked. "I wont die.. If Kanda cant kill me.." She smiled as Tyki kissed her forehead catching Allen's attention.

"OI! Don't touch her!" She looked at her brother and blinked totally forgetting he was protective over boys kissing her.

"Lets.. Just get this over with.. It's a nuisance." Kanda said as she grinned, as Lenalee looked at her.

The twins let go as she lifted herself off the ground. And walked towards the trees and smiled at Lenalee, Allen blinked. She waved and frowned before disappearing, Lenalee followed after her, she wanted to get rid of this girl she betrayed Allen by joining the Noah Clan, in her eyes, to her Cynthia didn't deserve to live or be Allen's sister. So as the two girls disappeared the rest of them sighed and shrugged, as the battle started when the twins fired their guns and laughed. 

Cynthia stood in the field as the wind blew through her white locks, and her white dress would sway with the wind. Lenalee stood there and growled a little. She really wondered what Allen saw in his sister, when he said he wanted a reason for her joining the clan. Cynthia turned her gaze towards Lenalee, as her eyes widened, the girl... Was crying. Her sea blue eyes forming tears ans her pink painted coloured lips turned from the evil killing grin to a sad lonely frown.

"Why.. Did you join the Noah Clan!?" Lenalee shouted as Cynthia blinked.

"We don't choose to be part of Noah.. Noah chooses us. We all have Noah's genes, it just depends if you are worthy or not of being part of his clan." Cynthia explained and frowned as her skin changed to the grayish green colour. "You really think.. I wanted to look this ugly?" She growled and glared at the girl in front of her. "When you all look so pretty and beautiful!"

Lenalee stumbled a little before getting her act together and activating her innocence and charging towards her as Cynthia charged towards Lenalee, building the dark matter in her legs, her right leg clashed with Lenalee's left as she smirked, the clash of the two forces causing a small explosion, sending them both backwards. Lenalee flipped and landed on her feet, as Cynthia slide across the ground, digging three of her knives in the ground and flipping herself onto her feet, before blocking the incoming punch from the Exorcist.

"Allen-kun still believes there is a reason.." Lenalee screamed as Cynthia kneed her in the gut and twisted her arm, while her hand firmly clenched around her fist from blocking the girls punch.

"Don't.. Say his name!" Cynthia mumbled a little letting go of her fist, "Leave Allen out of this!" She screamed, she then kicked the girl backwards. "This is mine and your fight. NOT HIS. I won't let it be like last time."

Lenalee stood herself up as Cynthia growled. They both charged at each other again, repeating the same attack they did first, just swapping legs, so Cynthia's left against her right. Causing another explosion. Though instead of being blasted away, the both punched each other and sent the opposite girl to the floor. Cynthia copied everything Lenalee did, it was like Lenalee was fighting a mirror of herself, and then soon felt herself being stabbed, as Cynthia smirked using the three knives in her right hand, and stabbed the girl in the gut with them. Causing her to stumbled, and soon was sent to the floor by Cynthia, kicking her in the back. Though the Exorcist still got up, and used her waltz wind move on Cyn sending her flying, as she hit the ground grunting a little, she lifted herself up slowly and was soon kicked into the air and hit various times by the girl battling her. Screaming with the attacks she trembled as she fell down from the air, and soon growled before landing on her feet and launching herself towards Lenalee, who was floating in the sky, she would kick her in the stomach, and send her to the ground, though it caused an explosion, when Lenalee, moved her feet in the way, though it still had no affect.

==

Meanwhile the others stopped, seeing the explosions from a field outside of Paris in the countryside. Tyki and the twins growled a little as Lulu Bell stood there with Mimi. The Exorcist however, Miranda was panicking a little, because she couldn't be there to help Lenalee out, Kanda he didn't care much. Krory was tired from the lack of Akuma blood, and Allen he was trembling. He wanted to know if both were okay, and soon he found himself running towards the explosions, though he was, stopped by Devit, who had grabbed his right arm, holding him back and shook his head to say 'don't bother.' Though strange enough, Allen understood what Devit meant by it, and the other exorcist stood there.

"Okay..." Allen mumbled and turned back to the area with smoke.

==

Cynthia stood there and sighed, she was starting to get a little bored, and blinking staring at the sky. Lenalee lifted herself off the ground and looked at the Noah child, coughing holding her stomach where Cyn had stabbed, as well as kicked her. She held her hand out, as Lenalee took a deep breath and charged at her, Cynthia looked round before being spin kicked to the side of her face, and flew towards the furthest part of the field that hadn't been touched at all during their battle. As she laid on the floor staring at the grey sky, she quiet thought about how long they had probably been going at each other for. It was getting so late now.  
Cynthia took a deep breath and lifted herself up, grinning as Lenalee staggered over to her. She soon gently touched the weak exorcist's cheek and stroked it, smiling before licking the blood from the corner of her mouth. As Lenalee's eyes widened, she would jump back onto her hands, flipping backwards and landed on her feet taking a small bow, in a mocking way, just to dodge an attack leaning to the side, after lifting her body up straight again. As Cyn dodged the girls attack, she grabbed Lenalee's leg, and threw her to the ground, causing the latter to cough up more blood from the impact her body made with the floor.  
Though what the white-haired Noah hadn't realized is that just before Lenalee attacked, the dark boots exorcist, activated her level two stage. Using the sonic waves in the air as she went to kick Cynthia, and the waves made from Cyn's dodge, giving the attack a much more closer range to Cynthia's ears. The impact with the ground didn't help either.

Cynthia soon screamed, her ears ringing a high-pitched sound. Like a bomb had just gone off, and she had been within the radius of the explosion. Her vision slightly blurred, so she didn't see the other figures running towards herself or Lenalee. "Onee-san!! Lenalee-chan!!" Allen screamed, seeing the two on the ground. Cynthia curled up, her hands tightly pressed against her now bleeding ears. She couldn't even hear her brother calling out to her. Not over her own pain filled screams, and quiet sobs, as well as the high-pitched ringing sounds going through her brain and ears.

"Onee-san!" Heading straight for his sister, much to Lenalee's displeasure. He lifted the girl up, and wiped the tears away. "Onee-san! Onee-san!"

"Stop it... Please... T-the... Scr-screeching....! I-it hurts! Please!" Lifting her head she trembled, setting her hands on his cheeks, the red staining his pale milky skin. As her vision slowly returned to normal, looking around seeing everyone surrounding them. "A-allen... I-i-it... H-hurts..."

Slowly lifting herself out of the crater that was caused from the impact of Cynthia throwing her, and the level two stage, sonic waves. Lenalee smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Level... Two... Creates... Sonic waves from any sound.... It can accelerate speed, a-and destroy... L-level t-two Akuma..." Mumbling as she coughed, covering her mouth, raising her gaze towards Allen and Cynthia. "T-the impact from the... B-boots hitting the ground, a-and your movement when you dodged m-my attack... I-it cause the produced w-waves to reach y-your head."

Lenalee coughed more, spitting some blood onto the ground. As Tyki stood there whilst the others caught up, staring at the three people. Devit gulped nervously at the site of Cynthia, and seeing her trembling in fear from what had happened. He had never seen her tremble in fear, unless it was when Cyril had showed himself, or she had to go against either Tyki or Allen in a battle. Tyki soon grabbed the hood of his coat to stop him from going any further, as Cynthia looked towards the girl. Slowly lifting herself off the ground, ignoring Allen's protests on her moving in her condition. Krory just dragged Allen away, as his sister wobbled a little, attempting to stand straight, gulping faintly seeing Lenalee smiled innocently at her, lifting her own body of the ground. The white-haired Noah, soon clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white, as her golden eyes were lit with a vast amount of anger. Lenalee, clenched her hands into fists, before charging at the exact same time as Cynthia towards each other. Though soon, both girls found themselves lying on the floor, opposite to where they were both standing, coughing up blood from the impact, and their arms being held by another person. Allen stood there shocked, as Kanda just scoffed at the persons late arrival.

"That's enough!!"

"L-Lavi..." Mumbling quietly, Allen shook his head.

Lavi on the other hand, looked towards the two girls he had stopped, then back to Allen, before his single green eye landed onto Cynthia once more. He grabbed Allen's arm, and helped Cynthia off the ground, dragging the two to stand next to each other. His eyes widened a little at what he was seeing before him. Utterly confused, and shocked.

"H-how old are you guys?"

Allen and Cynthia just looked at each other, confused before answering at the same time. "Eighteen..." She muttered as Allen muttered, "Fifteen" in sync with his sister. Cynthia stood there confused with Allen, before Kanda and the others crowded around the two. Both stepped back slightly at the sudden approach. "They..." Lavi mumbled, taking a good look at the both of them.

"Look like..." Devit uttered standing next to Lavi, looking over the two as well.

"Twins" The rest finished the sentence, as Allen and his sister stood there completely gobsmacked at what the rest were fawning over.

"Cynthia... Change into your human appearance..." Tyki mumbled, staring at the girl.

"T-tyki! I-if I do t-that... The previous wounds from before...." She rubbed her arm at the thought of what would happen. "My previous wounds... T-they... They are gonna open up! Idiot!" She gulped as he glared at her.

Nodding she soon changed her appearance. Her skin turning from a darkish-green/grey to a slightly tanned yet milky pale-white colour. Her eyes turning a very light grey-blue colour. As they all stood there gobsmacked, Cynthia on the other hand, doubled over falling to her knees, holding her hand over her mouth as she coughed up a decent amount of blood, that even some made it past her fingers and onto the floor beneath where her she was looking. "Onee-san..." Crouching next to her, he slightly shook the girl, coughing more, she took a pained breath. "O-onee-san...!" Waving her hand slightly, she leaned against her brother a slight pained expression replaced her once calm expression, as her breath accelerated, from the pain. Gripping her brothers jacket, she closed her eyes, as he fell backwards, landing on his butt, but held his hands out behind him, to hold himself up, as well as his sister. They heard a small sigh of relief escape from Tyki, as the twins let out there crazed giggles at what Cyn did. It was just like what they did to the elder siblings in the mornings when she wakes up.  
"Onee-san... L-let go... Please?" He sweat-dropped as the girl just snuggled against him more, and sighed, before Timcanpy struggled to get out of his jacket, and flew into the air before landing back onto the white-haired exorcists head. The golden golem looked between his master, then to the sibling of his master, before turning at looking at Lavi. Nodding its round body and showing its pointy teeth, Lavi laughed along with some of the others, understanding that Tim had agreed to their assumptions. Much to Allen's displeasure, making the parasitic exorcist, growl before sighing. Tyki, Lulu Bell and Kanda stood away from the others, sighing in annoyance at their childishness, and not wanting to be involved in whatever the group was talking about.

Meanwhile, as Tyki unraveled the now fast asleep Cynthia from her brother, Allen turned his gaze round towards the area behind them feeling a strange yet very familiar presence. It wasn't an Akuma, since his eye was playing up, and it wasn't another Noah, because they were all here, unless the Earl had sent more, but then Tyki and the others would've mentioned if there was anymore Noah's around. The person watched from the distance at what was happening. A frown laced his expression when he was the tanned man, hold the sleeping Cynthia in his arms, and Allen avert his gaze back towards the group. Devit stumbled when Tyki dumped Cyn into his - not even prepared - arms, the elder twin, trying not to drop his mischievous friend at the sudden swap. The Noah's were the first to leave, as they sat on Mimi's back, after said Akuma girl turned into her true akuma form, returning back to Earl's mansion. The exorcists slowly left the field, Lavi carrying Lenalee on his back as Miranda, activated her Innocence's power, to somewhat sort out her wounds, so Koumi wouldn't panic so much over his sisters wounds. Allen's head turned back into the direction he felt the presences coming from, before being called by Kanda, and blinking. He turned and soon ran to catch up with the others, dwelling on what the strange feeling was. He knew it wasn't another Akuma, even if he still felt an Akuma's presence due to Mimi, and it definitely wasn't a Noah, since none of the others reacted. It was a presences he felt when he was a kid. A happy, and humanistic one... One both himself and Cynthia would recognize from when they were younger... But.. Who's presence was it?


	7. The Past - Part 1: Abandonded and Seperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia and Leo.
> 
> Note: Completely the whole of Cynthia's Past. Up until she is saved by Tyki and Lulu Bell. There are also numbers in brackets. At the end of the chapter, it has the reason they are there.

_October was the month that the small girl was born, the girl called Cynthia. Her parents looked after for three years before she was starting to be forgotten, due to a new child being born, her baby brother. Cynthia would sit in her cot she cried, no answer only the hear of giggling from her mother, who had beautiful long red hair, and her father who was chuckling, he had short scruffy brown hair. Her little brother would be making his baby noises as she just sat there. She had been forgotten. Forgotten until her Aunt and Uncle came to see them, they were the only ones who noticed Cynthia, they fed her and looked after her while her parents concentrated on Allen. This happened for four more years._

_Allen was four and Cynthia was seven, she heard a noise in the kitchen, her mother and father had only found out about Allen's arm, Cynthia new about him not being able to move it at all, and that he could only use his right arm, which is why, Cynthia made him where jackets with long sleeves, though this time, it didn't seem the case. She ran out of hers and her brother's room and noticed the two smashed objects and then her brother standing in the door way, his arm perfectly shown, her mother was trembling in fear, and their fathers face was full off disgust staring at Allen, he frowned standing there. "Oto-chan..." Her brother turned towards his sister and ran and hugged her the best he could and started weeping. She looked up hugging her brother their father pointed towards the bedroom. Cynthia lifted her younger brother onto her back and walked into the room, she sat on her bed as Allen was still sniffling, but sleeping his head against her chest as she stroked her head._

_She could hear the argument her parents were having, all about what to do with their deformed son. Cynthia knew it wasn't her brothers fault for his arm being how it is. She didn't sleep at all, just in case something would happen to Allen while she was sleeping. She would gently place his head on her pillow and kiss his forehead, before walking out of the room, to where their parents were, which would have been the front room. She stood in the doorway as they continued to argue about what they were going to do._

_"M-mama... P-papa...?" She whimpered as they looked at her. Her mother stared at her, she was, frightened of this girl, after hearing the conversations that she had with her sister. She was, scared of her own daughter. "What... Are you going to do.. With Oto-chan..?"_

_"Nothing that should concern you. Go back to the room" Her father raised his voice a little, it was demanding and low. Like he was a commander in the army. Her gaze turned to her mother, as she shook her head._

_"I want to know!" She ran to her mother and gripped the bottom of her shirt she was wearing. "What will you do to Allen!" Her mother pushed her away as she stumbled back falling over. Her father then grabbed her arms gripping them tightly making her whimper a little as she turned her head a little._

_He turned it back. "It has nothing to do with you. Go back to your room."She nodded as her father let go._

_Cynthia ran back to the room, and climbed into her bed, before moving her brother's head back to her chest. She didn't like it, she didn't want Allen to go through what she did until she was his age. Even during the years she didn't get to see him, up until she was four, she was never allowed near her brother, because apparently she was weird. Her mother always listened in on her conversations with her Aunt, ones about strange dreams she kept having, where she would see these creatures, and a group of people. And others like, she was seeing later into the future, though it was more into the past as well. She sat there and remembered the first time she told her Aunt, when she was four, even though it came out strange, her Aunt understood her well, very well, like she was the same. She sat their running her fingers through her brother's hair remembering that moment, when her Aunt was their for her._

_== Flashback ==_

"Auntie... Uncle!" Cynthia said, running up to her Aunt and Uncle as they walked through the door, hugging them tightly. Her mother didn't like the scene and stood there holding her baby brother. While her sister and her husband hugged her daughter, like she was their child.

"Hello Cyn-chan." Her aunt said quietly as she hugged her. As Cynthia whispered in her Aunts ear, she looked at the young women, her long blonde hair, and green eyes glimmered. "Of course."She put her fingers on her lips as Cynthia did as well, as if to say the secret talks where only their secret.

Her uncle would be talking to her father, her mother looking after her brother, as she sat in the study room next to her room. Her Aunt sitting beside her, as she told her about the strange moments when she would just black out, or when she was a sleep and her dreams where different from other dreams.

"I see. Cyn-chan, would you tell me about one dream?" Cynthia looked up as her Aunt held her hands warmly, while she nodded.

"It like... [1]These people, a clan. Then there are [2]others. They have like [3]strange weapons. Another are these [4]creatures. [5]They are all different. They [6]shoot purple beams." Cynthia sat their as her mother would stand outside listening to their conversation. "They destroy. Though the other people. With the strange weapons. Save the creatures with purple beams." Her Aunt nodded as she gulped a little. "I hear the other people. The clan... They call my name... And it scares me."Her Aunt hugged her tightly as her mother walked away, Cynthia sat their crying slowly.

"And you always have ones like this.. Though they changed sometimes." She frowned as Cynthia nodded hugging her.

_== End of Flashback ==_

_She felt someone shake her, as she looked at Allen, he had woken. His right hand moved to her eyes and wiped them a little, taking the tears away, as Cynthia blinked. "Onee-san... Was crying." Cynthia smiled and hugged Allen as he smiled and hugged her back, as her father walked in grabbing their wrists, he pulled them out of the room, and the house while they stumbled behind their father, she looked into the bedroom they were in and her mother was packing their bags, the door was open and she felt a chill of cold air attack the three of them, causing her to shiver. She wanted to know what was going on though the only thing that happen was the grip on their wrists became tighter cause them both to yelp in pain. Her gaze turned to Allen was crying again she wanted to stop their father, and calm Allen down, but it was too late._

_When their father had let go, the two of them looked around the area, it was a small village outside of the capital London, not to far from where their actual home was. Cynthia turned around to her father as he stared at both of them with disgust, which made her flinch._

_"P-papa.. W-wha-" She was cut of as her father slapped her, her eyes teared up as Allen knelt next to her and hugged her._

_"Don't call me Papa... You mental child." Her father spat out at her, causing her to flinch again._

_The two sat there as he left them, their parents were abandoning them. Abandoning them because they were different from other people. She didn't recognize the village, then again, Allen and herself hadn't been allowed out of the house at all, they were always stuck in the study reading books, and sometimes Cynthia even sneaked out to get some paper so they could draw, she was, caught a few times, and only punished with a slap on the hand by a spoon, from her mother, or the her father would slap her legs with his hand leaving a bruise every time he caught her. Her mother was more gentle, but still harsh on punishments for doing things, that they didn't say they could do. Her mother hadn't even mentioned where her Aunt and Uncle lived, but they figured it had to be nearby, since they always arrived about ten minutes after contacting her mother saying they were coming over._

_They sat under a tree outside of the village, and hid every time someone walked past to enter the village, this would last a few days, they were both hungry, and eventually, Cynthia decided it was time they went into the village, maybe there was someone in the village that their mother and father knew, there used to be a few people who came round when their parents came back from work._

_As the two walked into the village, Cynthia held her brother's hand tightly as he tried to keep up with her, he was really hungry though, and his strength was slowly weakening. Cyn turned to her brother and frowned, before stopping and lifting him onto her back, he smiled and she smiled back as the villagers looked at them. As Cynthia stumbled a little tripping over after feeling a breeze of the summer air, she thought she was going to hit the ground and held Allen tightly, though she was, caught by [7]a boy. He had blonde hair and gold eyes. "You two look like you have walked for days. Follow me."The boy would walk to his house, as she followed. Upon reaching the strangers house, he insisted they come in, and Cynthia set Allen onto the ground as he clung to his sister, she kept her arm around him holding him close as they walked into the house, they were then encountered by another person, [8]she was a young women with blonde hair, just like her Aunts. [9]As well as a girl with blue hair and three boys one had shoulder length blonde hair while the other had snow-white hair. Though they were only here for food. They sat at the table as the blonde women brought out some food for them, she sat there looking at the two boys and girl gulping a little she didn't like it._  
"You three.. Stop staring and go see if the other two are back yet." The boy said as they disappeared to the front door and struggling to get out of it, pushing as they all wanted to get through the gap, the oldest boy with blonde hair sighed.  
Watching them. As they all got out of the door, the first thing that happened was them falling flat on their faces, causing the male standing staring at them to sigh. Cynthia frowned and stared at the food while Allen slowly ate the apple in his hand. The blonde haired girl looked at Cynthia and sat opposite her. As Cynthia looked up she smiled weakly. As the boy sat next to Lulu and smiled as well. 

_"Why.. Don't you go ahead. We wont hurt you." The girl said gently._

_Cynthia nodded taking one of the apples and slowly started to eat it. As she heard a racket from the door, the boy with snow-white hair ran to the doorway of the kitchen with Road, as the blonde one walked with another [10]boy with short dark hair, the were giggling and snickering. Behind the two boys was another [11]male, he had short scruffy brownish black hair. Allen turned to his sister as she dropped the apple falling off her chair. "Onee-san!" He climbed off his chair and ran to her side, as Lulu Bell climbed out of her chair and helped the little kid take his sister to one of the rooms. As the rest stood there and blinked._

_After a bit of staying with his sister Allen walked out and closed the door behind him, he could only just reach the handle. He wondered through the house till he found the rest of the people in the front room. Blinking a bit he stood in the doorway of the room, as the male who found him and his sister walked over and petting his head gently._

_"Sorry. Onee-san... Has been like that since she was little." He mumbled. "It's not an illness, our parents just called her crazy because of it."_

_The blonde girl looked round at him and frowned, walking over to him, she gave him a calm and warm hug. While the blue haired girl was clinging to the brown-haired guy who came in just as Cynthia had fainted. While they were talking to Allen, his sister slowly woke up holding her head from when she hit the ground. Sitting up Cynthia panicked a little, and climbed out of the bed, walking out of the room, and down the hall. She took a deep breath and sighed as she saw her brother with the others._

_"Allen... Don't do that. You scared me." He looked round and ran over to her, hugging her she trembled looking at the people, as a picture flashed in her head, she smiled nervously. "Sorry. Thank you for the food. But we must go."_

_She took her brother's hand and walked towards the door, she was, stopped by the little girl handing her a necklace, as well as putting a bracelet around her wrist, with a strip of metal, saying 'friends' on it as she smiled and petted the girl's head. And the walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. The boy she was clinging to walked of the room and looked at the girl._

_"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly, as the others walked out of the room as well._

_"Because." She turned a looked at him. "We will see her again... And her brother... Just not yet." She smiled as they all sighed and smiled as well._

_Cynthia and that headed for the rest of the village and saw a house that looked to be abandoned yet still looked in perfect condition, just like they were before meeting the group they had just left. They walked into the house, everything was still there, there was beds tables everything. The first thing the two did was head straight for one of the rooms, and climbed into the double bed falling asleep._

_After two weeks her and her brother decided to make a normal daily life for themselves. Cynthia would help out with the farming of one of their fellow neighbors for a few hours a day, to ear money so she could look after her brother and herself. Sometimes she even gets the feeling that she see's the girl who gave her the bracelet and necklace around town, though she knows that the group had moved away from the village, a week ago yesterday. It upset her a little because, even though they were all so kind to her and her brother, she never once got to ask for their names. Though she still continued to have the black outs and dreams, a few days every three weeks, and had gotten used to it, she had told the neighbor she was helping to earn money, about the blackouts and he said it was okay, and he understood. Allen would look after the house, and using his right arm, he would clean the house, and ate easy foods, while his sister was working. [12]This went on for the next year, until there was a new neighbor._

_==_

_It was summer again, a year after they had joined the village, Allen and Cynthia were messing around in the front garden of their home, Allen was five, and Cynthia was eight now since their birthdays were [13] July and October. As they messed around, their new neighbor's son would stand in his front garden next door to them, he looked at the trees, in the garden as Allen accidentally kicked the ball over the small wall, separating the two front gardens she ran over to the wall and looked at him. "Excuse me... Could you pass us the ball." She called out as the boy snapped out of his day dreaming and looked at her, then to the ball and smiled. Cynthia gulped and blushed as he picked it up and walked over to her handing it over. "T-thank you."_

_"Leo." He replied._

_"Thank you Leo." She walked away and stopped looking over her shoulder at him. "Welcome to the neighbor hood... If you need anything.. Don't hesitate to ask. We are all kind here." She smiled as he nodded and then Cyn ran back over to her brother as they carried on playing with the ball. Till they both headed back inside as it grew darker, and fell asleep. Cynthia laid in her bed as Allen would walk out of his room and climb into her bed and snuggled up to her. She looked round at him and smiled. "Night Onee-san." She stroked his head, as she mumbled. "Night Allen." And fell asleep after him._

_The next morning she laid in her bed before being called, though she didn't wake up, yet she heard voices, heading up the stairs as her brother walked in. "Onee-san" She felt someone shake her a little, then little snickers. "Onee-san wake up!" Cynthia lifted her head and coughed a little looking at her little brother before turning her gaze towards the second figure. Blinking a bit and rubbing her eyes she yawned._

_"W-what Allen...?" She said tiredly._

_"We have a visitor Onee-san." He pointed to the boy as she blinked for a second._

_"Yo." He waved as she gulped._

_"L-Leo... Why are you... Here.?" She asked a little shocked._

_As Allen looked at his sister then at the boy named Leo. "He wanted to know if we wanted to go to the park. He said he found it a few days after he moved in..." Her gaze turned to her brother then back at the boy as she shrugged and Allen smiled jumping off the bed, dragging Leo out of the room so his sister could get changed._

_After Cynthia had changed and grabbed something to eat and they all headed for this park, that Leo had found. Allen walked with the boy and laughed and talked while Cynthia walked behind them she stared at the bracelet on her wrist and frowned as Allen looked over at her, then back to Leo. He knew that Cynthia regretted leaving that group so quickly, and now they were gone, she didn't know what to do. She always had trouble making friends, both of them did, since they were always locked up in the house. Though he wondered if the boy was his first friend. As they arrived at the park she stood at the wooden fence that bordered the park, as Leo and Allen headed straight for the swings. They climbed onto them as Cynthia ran into the park after them._

_"Leo-kun! Allen! Be careful!" Cynthia screamed. She looked towards her brother, and the Leo as they played on the swings at one of the parks within London._

_"We wi-" As her brother went to answer her, he fell backwards of the swing and Leo jumped of his swing to see if the her brother was okay as she ran towards her little brother to check on him. He sat on the floor slowly whimpering holding his head. "It hurts."  
"Allen..." She knelt and hugged him tightly. "You silly kid, I told you to be careful, now look." She looked at him wiping the tears away and smiled as he smiled a little too when she softly kissed the part of his head that had clashed with the floor. "Be careful. And don't make me worry so much. You'll make me have a heart attack, if you keep messing around." She felt him hug back as she hugged him tighter._

_"Sorry. Onee-san."Allen mumbled back as Leo looked at them, both and frowned._

_Cynthia wiped his eyes and gently tapped Allen's cheek as he looked at her his lips quivering. "Listen Allen.. You gotta learn to stop crying. It may hurt, but you are a boy... Pain means nothing right." He nodded as she smiled. "Go have fun with Leo. Okay." She let go off him as he let go, she stood up and Leo held his hand out to Allen, and Allen gladly took his hand grinning like an idiot as they both ran off. Allen still couldn't use his left arm, which is why he had difficulty on the swings, and Cynthia just stood their watching them. Every now and then Allen glanced at Cyn just in case she had blacked out, the last thing he wanted to do was explain to Leo about her looked at the two of them and smiled as he turned to Allen._

_"Is there something wrong with Cynthia-chan..?" Leo asked as Allen looked at him._

_"No.. She just has a habit off wondering, and ends up getting lost easily, I was just keeping an eye to see if she was still here." Allen replied and smiled at Leo as he smiled back._

_Stupid yet it was true she did tend to wander off and do her own thing, then end up losing herself. Which meant Allen had to go find her, but the main reason was her black outs, that worried her more than anything. They continued to mess around till it started to get a little darker, and they all decided to head back home, Leo's mother would be angry with him if he was back any later. Cynthia frowned a little while Allen smiled a little, but it was a sad smiled but he still smiled. From what Leo had told the two, his mother was ill, though still had the strength to care for him, even he helped her sometimes._

_When they reached the houses Allen ran into the house leaving her standing there with Leo. She went to run after him as Leo took her arm gently. Cynthia turned to him as he frowned a little. He was sad, and nervous, she gulped a little as he looked at her._

_"D-did... I say something b-bad."_

_She shook her head and smiled. "No... It's just... He.. Don't remember our parents... So when you mentioned your mother... He was a little upset.. Since he doesn't remember ours." He looked away slightly._

_"Could.. You tell him... I'm sorry?" She nodded as he smiled and hugged her, Cynthia blushed a bit, as he cupped her chin in his hand, she would hold his forearm, of the hand that held her chin as softly kissed her. "Sorry. If I upset you two." She nodded as he let go of her, and ran inside to see his mother. She stood there for a few minutes trying to organize what had just happened in her head, before she headed in to check Allen._

_==_

_[14] During the five months after what happened between Leo and Cyn. Leo became good friends with Allen, and while Cynthia occasionally, disappeared to help the other neighbors out, Leo looked after Allen, and helped out with the cooking, since Allen only had his right arm, and in return for Leo helping Cyn out with Allen, they both helped Leo out with his mother, who was seriously ill._

_They were in the back garden of the house, Allen and Leo were playing football, Cynthia was just watching as Allen and Leo were playing the game. Allen went to get them some food and drinks, after they finished the fifth game, both of the boys were, tired Leo looked over seeing Cynthia knelt near the pond he noticed she disappeared half way through the fourth match. She knelt at the side, and looked at the fish that swam around with in it the oddly shaped hole, framed with the marbled surface. She wanted to clean the pond out, since it looked horrible. She set her hand into the water, as one of them swam past her fingers, the wet scaled orange and white body of the fish brushed her fingers softly as she shivered._

_"You have Koi fish?" Leo asked as he crouched down beside her._

_She looked and nodded at him smiling, "The neighbor I used to help gave them to us as a token of thanks, since I used to help him with his garden and feed the these little ones." She frowned a bit. "It's also a memorial for him, he died a year ago, a few weeks before you moved in." She pointed the house on their right. "He lived there." Leo lived to the house on their left._

_"I see... They are beautiful fish aren't they." He smiled as she blushed a looked away slightly. He nudged her as she smiled, Allen walked out with the basket, as she looked round and ran to help him. They walked over to the table as Leo stared at the three fish, he frowned a little._

_"Leo.." She looked at him, standing next to him as he looked up. "Don't you want anything to eat..?" She held her hand out for him, and he smirked taking her hand._

_"Race you." He smiled as they looked at the table near the back door. "3... 2.. 1" They both ran towards Allen who stood there and gulped moving out-of-the-way watching the two of them. As Cynthia skidded and tapped the table._

_"Beat you.. Again." She grinned as they both smiled at her, then they all started to laugh, and soon sat down to eat._

_"You know... I don't mind you two doing what you like." Allen mumbled "After all.. You are going out." They both looked at him. Wondering how he found out. As he smiled. "I've known for a while."He grinned evilly. "I saw Leo kiss Onee-san... The week before we celebrated my birthday. Then a couple of days later when we were all walking to the shop to get my present, Leo asked Onee-san out..." Cynthia gulped and trembled as Leo shivered "Hurt her.. and I'll kill you" Leo nodded and looked away. "Okay, Onii-san" Allen smiled innocently again._

_Cynthia sat there with Leo slightly scared. For two reasons. One Allen hadn't bother mentioning he knew the two of them were going out and the second being what had just happened, with Allen, one minute all kind, then evil, then innocent. It was scary. They all finished the food and Cynthia would gather everything back up and take it inside as Leo and Allen when back to their games of football. Allen had explained to Leo a few days back about her blackouts so he wouldn't get to worried. After the game Allen went to check on Leo mother for him, as Leo behind Cynthia, who was sitting near the pond again. He leaned his back against hers as she lifted her head and looked round at him slightly. He was tired from the football and she smiled, and moved out-of-the-way as he just fell to the floor she looked at him, and he looked up at her smiling. She leaned over and kissed him softly, he smiled and kissed back. As they both pulled away, Allen ran into the garden and looked at them, she looked at her brother as Leo sat up quickly, she didn't like her brothers expression, and both stood up following Allen to Leo's mother, as Cynthia stopped and called the doctor, the boys went straight to his mother. A few minutes later the doctor arrived and went straight to the room, to see to his mother, she stood in the doorway trembling._

_As the doctor looked at Leo smiled a little and nodded, as the doctor walked out of the room Cynthia moved to let him through. He stopped a looked at the girl before whispering to her. "Don't let him out of your sight. Make sure he stays happy." Cynthia nodded she didn't understand what he had meant but she agreed.  
"Okay sir. I'll try."_

_He left the house as Cynthia looked back at Leo while Allen frowned a bit, covering his mother up, Cynthia took Leo's hand and hugged him, as he hugged back, he was a little taller than her so he rested his head on hers a bit. Allen looked at them and smiled, before Leo looked at him, Allen would walk over and join the hug. "Onii-san... Do you have to go and live with your father now?" Allen mumbled hugging him, as he nodded._

_"Yes. But... I'll be fine." Leo smiled. "I'm more worried about you two..." Allen giggled as Cynthia smiled._

_"We'll survive... We have been for nearly two years..." He looked at her. "As long as you leave.. After Christmas. We will survive." Leo smiled and nodded._

_==_

_Christmas was tomorrow, and Leo was leaving two days after. Even without his mother who had died two weeks ago, it would still be fun. Since he would spend it with Allen and Cynthia. Cynthia was passing the decorations for the tree to Allen who was on Leo's shoulders and after he had finished putting them on the only thing left was the angel, that they named after Leo's mother. They handed it to Leo, as he smiled and placed it on the top of the tree. Allen went to the kitchen to get something to eat, he was hungry, putting the decorations up wore them all out, as Cynthia and Leo both dropped themselves onto the couch, and Leo just stared at the tree and smiled, before his head was, turned to face the girl beside him, gently she kissed him, and smiled. After a few hours of relaxing they had all fallen asleep, Cynthia against Leo, Leo against Cynthia, and Allen laid over their laps with his head on the arm of the couch._

_The next morning the two off them woke and straight away Allen was at the tree, as Leo just looked at him and chuckled, Cynthia still asleep against him, she woke up to put what presents that Leo's mother had told her to get when Leo took Allen to the park that day. The presents she had brought for the other two, Leo had brought for them and Allen had picked out, while Cynthia brought. A few minutes after Allen and Leo woke up, Cynthia woke up as well. She heard Allen chuckling with Leo in the kitchen as she lifted herself off the couch, her gaze was, averted to the wrapping paper on the floor, Allen's wrapping paper from his presents. She then walked into the kitchen as Leo was helping Allen put on his new hoodie that she had brought him, to hide his arm.  
Allen looked round and her and smiled, walking over to her and hugged her as she hugged back, Allen blinked and then went and took the present he found outside of the front door and handed it to Cynthia as she took it. Opening it, she took [15]the necklace and blinked, at the [16]purple butterfly on it. It was, addressed to her. But who by was unknown. Not even the other two knew who it was from, though Leo helped her put the necklace on as he hugged her, and Allen pulled her to the table. Where her presents were, that they both moved from the living room, which was, covered in strips of the presents, that Allen had demolished to get to his presents. In order her presents went, Allen, Leo's mother, and then Leo. She opened Allen's and looked at the headband, with the skull pendent attached to the side, he grinned as she kissed his forehead, thanking him. The next was Leo's mother, and even though he smiled, he knew what the present was. She opened the present unwrapping it, then unwrapping the box, revealing a traditional Chinese kimono._

_"This... Was your mothers... She told me, about it." Holding the dress in her hands Leo nodded._

_"She wanted you to have it. To her, Allen and you were like her kids. You looked after her with me." Leo smiled replying to Cyn._

_Allen's eyes widened a little before tearing up, and Leo wiped Allen's eyes, while she boxed the kimono up and then unwrapped Leo's. As she saw a bracelet with his and her initials engraved into it, she smiled and kissed him, as he put the bracelet on her wrist._

_"Guys... My dad is getting me today... Sorry." He sat down as Cynthia's trembled before walking out of the room, and upstairs, Allen looked at him and frowned. "I told him a little longer, but he was persistent and wanted me to leave today."_

_Allen shook his head and smiled. "It's okay Onii-chan... She just doesn't want you to go.. After all. You are her first love." Leo smiled sadly and nodded. Allen watched him walk out of the kitchen and headed to the stairs._

_Cynthia sat in the middle of the bed, crying as he walked into the room closing it behind him, and walked over hugging her, sitting himself in front of her. "I'm sorry Cynthia... I asked for longer but he said no." Leo wiped her tears away and smiled before kissing her. She kissed him back blushing, as he held her hand._

_She broke the kiss a little "I-it's okay." She mumbled, and kissed him again, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, as she leaned against him, softly pushing him onto his back. He looked at her as she smiled. "I'll forgive you. For leaving us." He smiled and nodded._

_"Oh... Also." He stroked her chin and kissed her. "Merry Christmas..." She blushed and trembled a little, "And.. Happy Birthday... From when I wasn't there." She hugged him as he hugged her back. There was a knock on the front door and Cynthia sat up after the had both fallen asleep, she nudged Leo waking him up, as Allen opened the door._

_"Your dad is here Leo." Allen frowned, they had spent nearly two years with Leo if he stayed till the end of December._

_Leo climbed off the bed and walked out of the room, his dad had already taken the suitcases, that Leo packed from the house next door to where he was. Cynthia climbed off the bed and petted Allen as he smiled and followed his sister, she would walk to the kitchen as Allen went to stop Leo. She took out a bracelet and smiled, as she ran back out of the house, Allen held out his wrist as she placed it around his wrist. He looked at them as Allen hugged him smiling, he smiled, and ruffled his red hair, as Cynthia held his hand, he frowned and lifted her head kissing her. "See you soon... Cyn. Allen." He walked away as Allen still clung to him._

_Cynthia held out her hand, only just noticing her brother when they got to the front gate. "A-allen... Come back..."_

_Leo looked at her brother and blinked before trying to remove the clinging child from around his waist. She walked over and grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt pulling him away, as he screamed grabbing her wrist and kicked his feet growling like a dog, when you've just taken its bone away from it. They looked as the car drove away and Cynthia frowned letting her brother go, and walked back into the house, and laid on the couch. Allen walked to his room and fell asleep tired and upset. It stayed that way for a few more weeks, they ate and drank, but the rest of the time the two of them just stayed in their rooms. Until they were ready to let it go that Leo had gone._

_==_

_After they decided to let it go.. It only took a two weeks after Leo had left, then another month for Cynthia and Allen to get used to their old lifestyle again, the one they had before Leo arrived. Cynthia had saved up a decent amount of money, from helping the neighbors around the village. She was standing in the garden, scooping the Koi fish out of the pond, and placing them into the small pool she made using one of the square containers she found in the shed and rinsed out, to fill it with fresh water. She moved over to the pond as she looked for the plug, in the side of the pond, that would rinse the water out. When she found it she would hook her finger around the loop and she screamed her hand slipped as she fell into the pond. Allen ran out seeing his sister sighed quickly running over and grabbing her hand as the water drained out of the pond._

_"Onee-san.. You're such a klutz." Allen said helping his sister out of the small pond in their back garden. His words made her giggle and he smiled at her. "If you hurt yourself... You will heal in time. Just... Don't be so reckless."_

_Cynthia nodded and sat on the grass shivering, even in the pond was a messed up circle, and a small messed up circle, it was still deep, and Cynthia couldn't swim that well, so she didn't have the strength to swim to the surface, another reason for her not knowing how to swim, was because of her black outs, if she was in water that was deep and had a black out, she could easily drown. Her brother wrapped a towel around her, and as soon as she dried off a bit, they both got to cleaning the pond. Allen would attach the hose to the tap near the door, while Cynthia clean the dirt from the tiled edges of the pond. She moved out-of-the-way, after she finished cleaning, while Allen filled the pond up again, and soon both placed the fish into the water as. Cynthia's stomach growled as well as Allen's, they just looked at each other and laughed. Cynthia went to get changed, while Allen sorted out the hose and container and after changing Cynthia made her way back downstairs and into the garden again._

_"Onee-san!" Allen called out as Cynthia looked round being attacked by her brothers hug and laughed as she fell over. "Onee-san... Can we go out today? I'm hungry." Cynthia nodded to her brother as he climbed off her and stood up, holding out his hand to help her, obviously she was taller than him, but it was rude not to help. After all, they are English and were, brought up with manners._

_"Of course we can. Go wash your hands, then we will leave. Don't forget to put your jacket on." He nodded and headed into the house._

_As she walked back in closing the back door locking it, and soon headed to get her shoes from the front cupboard and opened the front door as Allen ran downstairs, and straight out of the door, after dodging his sister's hand she stretched out so she could grab his jacket. Sighing she made her way down the street, saying hello to the people who were going to work._

_"Allen. Please be careful." She watched her little brother walk through the empty streets of their village, it had a few people crowding it, but not a lot. It was mostly just the people who were going to work during the day. Though Cynthia still wanted to keep her eye on Allen so she stayed close to her little brother. As they grew closer to his favourite restaurant he started to pick up the pace in his walking, and Cyn just smiled and laughed a little, before going to scold him.  
"Allen! Don't run off okay." Cynthia called out to her brother as he ran towards the restaurant She sighed and let out a small chuckle, chasing after him._

_Allen looked at his sister, she had the daydream look in her eyes. He just smiled and carried on eating. "Allen... Don't eat so fast... You'll be sick." She turned to her brother who was currently stuffing a large stake into his mouth. It still shocked her a little, that he could eat so much._

_"I know. Nee-san... Are you not going to eat?" Allen looked at the plate of pasta in front of her, and she shook her head to him smiling. Pushing the plate to him._

_"No.. You can have it. Dear." She petted his head as he smiled brightly and soon started eating the pasta. She just giggled at him, and sighed. "What am I going to do with you." He looked at her and grinned, when she wiped the piece of pasta from his cheek. Then he started to eat the pasta again._

_After he had finished the two of them headed back to the house though Cyn stopped and looked down the path leading to the abandoned park Leo showed them. She frowned a bit as Allen held her hand, softly she turned her gaze to his smiling face, and smiled sadly. As they continued going back home. When they reached the house, Cynthia headed to her room and laid in her bed quietly, she took a deep breath, then fell asleep. Allen would lock the door and wondered upstairs to his room, but stopped to check on Cyn, seeing her asleep, he smiled and then continued to his room, climbing in his bed, he fell asleep._

_==_

_It had been a couple more months. They both had grown a little more, but Allen was already nearly up to her shoulder, and Cynthia did admit she was small for her age, but that's only because she hardly ate, where as Allen ate a lot more than her. Cynthia had gotten another job with one of the members of the village, to make some money for the both of them. It was coming up to Allen's birthday again, and Cyn wanted to get him another jacket plus something he could remember her, by because she really kept getting a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, she just didn't know when it was going to happen.  
They were playing another game of football for the third time that day, and every time she tried to make an attack and score, Allen would always intercept it. He was good for a six-year-old, and she was, impressed quite badly. Being taller would've given her an advantage, though she was so concentrated on her other thoughts she forgot completely that they were playing and sat down, she was, tired._

_"Leo, The girl, Parents, Dreams, Me." He said as they looked at each other. "That is what you are thinking about."_

_Cynthia nodded and looked at him. "How did you know?"_

_"Onee-san... You are easy to read. You should make yourself more harder to read." She stood there panting and looking down at her little brother who was smiling. They had just played a small game of football, and he could see all she was planning to do. She really was like an open book._

_"Allen... How do I do that?"_

_"Easy. Only show what you want to show." He grinned as her eyes widened._

_She finally figured it out and asked him for another game. Which he gladly agreed to. So they both played one game of football, and Allen blinked a little as Cynthia took the ball from him, and scored. He usually was able to read her movements and what she was going to try, though this time he couldn't and the other thing was, he couldn't tell what his sister was thinking off anymore. Maybe she had taken a note of what he had told her. They both fell backwards on the grass laughing after they had finished the game, staring at the sky she frowned, she had that feeling again and she didn't like it at all. It started to get dark, and she lifted herself off the ground, and walked over to her brother, nudging him a little, and helped him up as he yawned, they both headed into the house. They only got something small to eat, watched relaxed before heading to bed._

_==_

_The next day she headed to work straight away as Allen slowly woke up, soon opened his eyes running downstairs to find Cynthia after hearing a few screams. Cynthia would be working when she lifted her head from feeding the animals in front of her smelling smoke, the chickens started to croak and flap their wings as she stumbled backwards. She heard the screams off the villagers, and soon stood up seeing a glow of orange at one end of the village. Trembling Cynthia ran straight to check on the owner of the farm she worked on, though remembering he said he was going to get more food for the animals she panicked a little, after studying about things for four years straight, she knew that fire spreads fast, when it was near wood or anything flammable, which meant the village was in danger. As she ran out of the house and looked seeing the creatures and the purple beams her eyes widened as she started to panic more and headed towards the house, to check on Allen._

_"Nee-san!" Allen ran out of the house to find his sister._

_"Allen!" She chased after him seeing him run out of the house. He was heading towards her hearing her shout his name. "Stop!" He looked at her, then towards the flames that were slowly catching up to her. "ALLEN!" He knew for a fact it meant bad news and ran away, she was happy he would be safe, yet angered and sad that she couldn't get away from the fire that was caused by the akuma's that were attacking their village._

_"Run!" She watched him run away and trembled then stopped, "Allen...! Run and don't look back!" Cynthia clutched her chest more, crying, as her brother disappeared into the distance. 'Why..? Why did you leave me... Here?' The flames starting to reach to where she was kneeling and crying. Her village had been attacked by Akuma. Allen had ran away. She was alone. She screamed and then choked feeling drowsy from all the crying, and fell on the ground._

_"Al..." She woke up and she wasn't alone. Next to her was a black cat with a silver cross on her forehead, and sitting beside the bed was a man.. He looks in his late teens. Dark grayish skin, golden eyes, dressed in a formal English suit, with a top hat, over his scruffy curly black hair. She was about to scream but her mouth as covered by the males gloved hand._

_"We are not here to hurt you. In fact. You are one of use." He moved his hand away and soon, Cynthia started to get a huge headache and fell back onto the pillow, feeling a warm liquid run down her head. She screamed in agony, and soon blacked out again. A few hours later she would start to scream again gripped her head trembling during her black out, she noticed her head was, bandaged up, but then forgetting she started to scream more. Cynthia scared the hell into the black cat at the end of her bed, who soon turned into the beautiful women, who would climb off the bed and speed walk to her side trying to calm her down, as she went to pat Cynthia's head, she slapped her hand away, her eyes tearing up as they widened._

**'Kill them. Jealousy. Ruin perfect lives.'**

_"Happiness. Love. Mother. Father. Kill." She mumbled quietly as the boy before ran into the room with a younger girl. Pictures of her parents, Leo, the villagers with family ran through her head as she heard the voice again, and shook her head crying again. The younger girl ran over to her and hugged her, she had felt the arms before once._

**'Forget them. Kill them. Make them suffer.'**

_"It is okay... Road is here~" The girl chimed quietly. She looked at the girl and blinked a little, before collapsing again, Road placed Cyn's head on her lap and gently stroked her mid-lengthened white hair humming quietly._

_The women had brought some bandages to the man, so he could replace the bandages around her head, that were already covering the stigmata, as her skin slowly changed to the dark grayish, same as his. He smiled as she quietly and calmly slept. Road left a few minutes after she had fallen fast to sleep. He looked at her wrist and blinked seeing the two bracelets. Gently lifting her wrist she looked at the first one which had her initials on it, as well as Leo's, then the second one which had 'friends' on it and slowly a grin appeared across his face. It was the bracelet that his niece had given away which meant this girl was defiantly Cynthia. He looked at her after he had removed the bandages to check if her head had stopped bleeding, and since it had, he wiped the dry blood away, before moving his hand away while she woke up._

_"How are you feeling?" The young child turned her head towards the male sitting beside her slowly sitting up and her hand went straight to her head._

_"Headache... Still." She ran her hand across her forehead and blinked, feeling the crosses placed across it and looked at the boy, he had them as well, and she trembled a little._

_"Don't worry.. They will heal, plus." He smiled and moved her hand away as her hair fell in front of the crosses. "You have two appearances now. Your Noah appearance is when the crosses appear on your forehead. If your crosses don't appear. Then that is your human appearance. Oh also. There is another way to tell them apart. When you are in your Noah appearance, your skin will change to a grayish green colour." He petted her head as she nodded, understanding what he said.. At least she thought she understood, but either way, she would learn overtime, she knew she would, since she was a fast learner._

_"Okay. Sir."_

_"Tyki. Just call me Tyki. That is Lulu Bell." He pointed to the women sitting on the bed as Cynthia nodded._

_"Okay, Tyki, Lulu Bell. Thank you for saving me."_

_She lifted herself up more, the necklace falling out of her shirt as his eyes widened a little. "Where did you get that necklace?" He asked quietly as she looked at him, the the necklace._

_"I-i don't know... I got it last year on Christmas day, but the person didn't put their name on it." She would looked at him. "You... C-can have it back.. I-if it's yours." He shook his head and smiled._

_As she nodded and frowned a little. The lady looked at the man as he blinked and sighed nodding. "I guess. It's time we should head back to the others." Cynthia looked at him, as he stood up and petted the child's head softly, causing the young girl to blush, though she soon felt him, pick her up bridal style, making her blush harsher. They left the room, as Lulubell, the girl had shifted to her feline form and hopped onto her stomach, and curled up into a ball, while Cynthia, stroked the creature, staying quiet. And they headed to the Earls Mansion quietly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - The Noah Clan.  
> [2] - Black Order [Exorcists]  
> [3] - Innocence Weapons.  
> [4] - Akuma  
> [5] - Level 1 - 4 Akuma appearances.  
> [6] - Dark Matter.  
> [7] - Skin.  
> [8] - Lulu Bell  
> [9] - Road, Jasdero and Wisely.  
> [10] - Devit  
> [11] - Tyki  
> [12] - July summertime. Before Allen and Cynthia's birthday, so they were still four and seven.  
> [13] - Allen doesn't have an actual birthday... So I thought, sod it. I'll do July. Since it is only a few months before Cynthia's. Plus the day he had been adopted on by Mana which they now put as his birthday, and they still haven't given him a proper birthday.  
> [14] - December time (five months after July) Allen is six and Cynthia is nine.  
> [15] - Road sent it with out Tyki's Permission.  
> [16] - Represents Tyki's Teez.


	8. That Necklace... Wait... What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.

Cynthia woke up hearing rattles and noise, when she shot up she saw Lulu Bell and Tyki going through her draws. Lulu was going through her clothes while Tyki went through ones with books and pictures of her past. She gripped the quilts as the Twins would crawl out from under her bed laughing holding the boxes. Devit laughing more as Jasdero hit his head, and stopped seeing her awake gulping a little. The other two stopped hear Devit stop laughing and looked round. The twins dropped the boxes and legged it, but Cynthia climbed off her bed jumping over the backboard of her bed, and stepped lightly on the floor, grabbing Devit's hood, and Jasdero's jacket and the bottom forcing them to the floor, then closed her bedroom door, taking a deep breath as they both trembled on the floor.

"Morning.... Cynth-" Tyki was cut of when she glared at them all.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" She growled. "I wake up.. And find you all going through my shit!"

"W-we were.. Searching." Devit mumbled still trembling. "For the necklace! Hee!" Jasdero finished and clung to his brother trembling as well.

Cynthia calmed down and blinked a little before walking over to one of the boxes that the twins pulled from under her bed and held the small brown box, opening it, she revealed two necklaces and two bracelets as well as a ring, headband and a broach. Setting it aside she pulled out the one with the butterfly and held it out. "You mean this..?" As soon as she finished, Tyki snatched it out of her hand and looked away walking out of the room. "OI!" She chased after him as the twins stood there and then crawled over to the box with Lulu Bell to look at the other jewelry in there, Devit picked up the bracelet with her initial and another, while Jasdero picked up the ring, and Lulu Bell picked up the bracelet.

"Road..." Lulu Bell muttered.

"Skin." Jasdero mumbled holding the ring.

"Who.. Is... L.Y" She stormed back into the room with Tyki as he looked at them.

"That was originally mine Cynthia!" Tyki shouted.

"Well it's now mine!"

"No. Road was being an idiot!"

"Don't call her an idiot. Idiot!" 

"Give it." Tyki demanded

"No." She looked away and gripped the necklace.

The other stood there and blinked hiding the jewelry they were looking at behind their backs as Cynthia looked at them.

"Put... Them... BACK." She demanded and they obey dropping the three pieces into the box, and Devit closed it.

"Who is L.Y?" He asked curiously as her eyes widen and she gulped.

"Leo... Yútànsā." Tyki mumbled. "Her first love."

She blushed as they all looked at her shocked and she frowned. And shook her head before turning back towards Tyki and glared. The others sighed and decided they would leave, since if they stayed any longer, they would be dragged into the argument as well and forced to pick sides, and agree with one against the other, over a necklace. Though Cynthia and Tyki knew it was more than just the necklace. It was about what happened with Road and Cynthia, which is why Cynthia wouldn't give it back.

"Can we not have this argument.. Again." She muttered and dropped her arms

"I told you about the necklace. Can I just have it back." He held his hand out.

And she just walked straight past him, putting it back into the box. He sighed and growled quietly before turning around to her. She closed the box and trembled He walked over to her, and turned her around to face him, she growled a bit and went to slap him but he grabbed her wrist and stared at her. He cupped her chin as her eyes widened a little, he grinned when she trembled, as he kissed her, she felt weak in the knee's it was the same... The same way she felt with Leo. She moved her wrist a little struggling a bit, as he licked her bottom, making her shiver. "Ty..." She mumbled, and blushed even more as he slid his tongue over hers. She closed her eyes struggling more, as he stopped she panted a little blushing, as he moved his hand to the box, she gripped his wrist and glared at him, "D-don't you u-understand.... No... Means.. No."

\--

He grinned and her eyes widen as she felt her arm being lifted, she shivered, and then trembled, "T-tyki... Stop." He looked at her, as he dropped her to the floor, she sat there holding her arm. She looked up as he opened the box, taking out the two necklaces and the bracelet. Two of the three items being from Road directly, the other being the necklace that was originally his. "W-wait..." He walked out her the room, and stood up running after him, she wrapped her arms around his waist stopping him in his tracks, as he stood outside Road's room.

"What...?" Tyki said calmly.

"Why did you take the others... They are not yours..." She said he looked at her and frowned a bit. "I... It means a-alot. To me." She blushed slightly as she held her hand out.

He placed the necklace and bracelet in her hand as she let go off him, she would turn to walk back to her room, but collapsed before hand, as he turned and ran over to her, picking her up and taking her to the closest room. He didn't want to use Road's or Skins, so he went straight to his. Laying her on his bed he frowned placing the butterfly necklace in it's box closing it before walking into his bathroom.  
After a his shower he walked out and saw her sitting on the middle of his bed blushing, as he blinked a little. They both gulped, he didn't expect her to wake up so quickly after a black out, and she didn't expect to see him half naked, and only covered by a towel. She looked away and buried her face into the pillow, as he got changed. He looked over at her, as she laid and stared at the wall in front of her, she looked round as he sat next to her, she blushed and lifted herself up. Cynthia raised her hand, and looked at him, as he blinked a bit, she ran her hand through his hair, before leaning towards him, kissing him softly, he grinned.

She broke the kiss pulling his hair softly. "Never... Do that again."

"Fine."

"And.. Don't enjoy it."

"Why.. I am the Noah of Pleasure." He smirked as she blinked. "You forgot didn't you."

"I didn't forget. It just annoys me." She looked away removing her fingers from his hair.

"You're jealous..." He blinked a bit as she looks away. "Oh~ I get it~" He smirked. "You get jealous so much, because your Noah is envious... Of others..." She looked at him and covered his mouth, as he licked her hand softly.

While she was caught of guard he pinned her to the bed, she looked at him as the chain fell from his neck, revealing a black butterfly similar to the purple one. Her eyes turned to the necklace, as she looked back at him. "The necklace's were a set." He looked away a little as she frowned. "Which is why you wanted it... Back." She felt him let go, as he sat back on the quilt, she lifted herself up, and sat there frowning.

==

"The Bitch!" Lenalee screamed. "How dare she.. How dares she.. She!"

The boys and Miranda blinked a little confused and turned to Allen as he gulped with a little sweat drop. Tim hovered next to him. Komui stared at Allen, as he nodded. "Timcanpy... Show the recording of the video." Lavi, Kanda, Krory and Miranda all looked at Tim as he showed the recording of the fight. He showed the first part, that he could get, of the combat. Cynthia stabbing Lenalee, then them both going back to combat. After he showed the part where Lenalee had attacked Cynthia, with her waltz. Then Cynthia attacking Lenalee.

"Tim.. Skip it a little to that part." Allen said as Tim foward the recording a little he stopped on the part when Lenalee had spin kicked Cynthia, and soon the other's all were shocked by his sisters sudden action.

"S-she..." Lavi gulped

"L-licked..." Krory shivered

"Lenalee-chan" As Miranda looked at Allen

"Yeah. My sister... Licked Lenalee..." Allen muttered. "Komui.. This could be bad." He turned from the paused recording, at turned to the white exorcist, as Lenalee blinked. "Look closely at what she was licking. Tim zoom." Tim zoomed in, showing the blood that came from Lenalee's mouth.

"Her blood." Komui muttered.

"So..." Kanda looked at Allen. "It wasn't on purpose, so she could wined Lenalee up."

"No." Allen said. "She wanted to wind Lenalee-chan up. So she could cause more blood."

"You sister." Lavi wondered.

"Wait. Tyki Mikk.. Didn't he like to cause blood." Lenalee said. "I saw Cynthia's Card. Every mission she does. She is paired with Tyki."

"T...yki..." Allen looked at them. "He..."

"He uses a butterfly called Teez. I'm sure you have seen a similar thing like it somewhere Allen.. Am I right?" Komui asked. Before taking out a picture and showing it to him. He looked at it and frowned.

"Her necklace."

==

"Tyki.." Cynthia said, breaking the silence. He looked at her. "I..." She frowned and shook her head. Climbing off his bed, as she walked over to the door she looked at the glass cascket, and blinked a little. He stood up and looked round a little before walking over the her, softly placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him and sighed as he pushed her to the bathroom and opened the door, pushing her inside, then closed it leaving the bedroom, as the Twins stood outside his room.

"What were you doing..." Devit looked at him.

"She blacked out.. Geez. Don't accuse me of something I didn't do." They blinked a little. "Oh.. And.. I wouldn't go in my room... She doesn't like it when seen..."

"Seen..?" Jasdero said.

"Yes.. Seen... Trust me... It's worth a slap but I wouldn't." He smirked.

Devit grinned at what Tyki said but took his word for it and decided to walk away back to their room. Jasdero looked at Tyki as he headed to see the Earl, and then ran to catch up with his brother. About a five minutes after Tyki had left and she had gotten in the shower, Cynthia stood under the water feeling a little dizzy. She opened the door a little and grabbed the towel before blacking out lying on the bathroom floor. Tyki would walk back after seeing the earl about Lenalee's and Cynthia's, how she was affected by the sonic waves. As he walked in her heard the water still running though something seemed wrong, it had been about ten minutes after he had left, and normally she was out within the first five, ten minutes, but, the water was still running after fifteen minutes. He opened the door and ran over to her, he turned the shower off, and then knelt down, nudging her gently, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Gently laying down, he set the quilt over her.

"Two black outs within an hour... What did you do during that fight?" He sat in the chair her dragged from the desk and looked at her.

\--

She coughed slightly as he sat their, his head rested on his hand, as his elbow was on the arm of the chiar. Her eyes opened a little, the darkness slowly fading, as the ceiling of his room started to become clearer, she slowly sat up and looked at him. Smiling softly, she reached out and ran a her hand over his cheek, before she leaned over and grinned, whispering in his ear. "Tyki...~ Wake up~"

He opened his eyes a little, his vision blurry for a moment, when it became clearer he looked at her, she grinned at him. "Morning~ Mr Sadist~" He frowned at the nickname as she laughed and stopped when her hand, and he caught her, she blushed trembling as she felt his hand under her breast, his eyes widen a little as she moaned gripping his shirt. He smirked and pulled her closer to him, slowly moving his hand up a little, cupping her breast in his hand.

She buried her head into his neck. "T-tyki.. D-don't please." 

"It's your own fault." He mumbled as she looked at him, before moaning again, as he squeeze gently, making her tremble.

"I-i... I didn't mean to..." He looked at her as she sat on his lap trembling, blushing harder than she usually did. Her eyes looked away a bit.

"What.. Do you mean... You didn't mean to." He asked cupping her chin again. "What did you do?"

"I... I..." She blushed "I licked... Lenalee's blood..." He looked at her.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed, she trembled a little, he covered her with the towel and sat on the edge of his. He turned and looked at her as she wrapped her arm around his neck, he looked at her a little before tilting his head a little, from her licking his neck, smirked and grabbed her wrists pulling her from behind him, laying her on his lap, her head against his chest a little. He kissed her softly, she blushed and pulled away. She sat up and grabbed the towel. "Earl is holding a meeting Cyn~" She wrapped it around herself and legged it to her room as he laid back on his bed, his face plastered with a satisfied grin.

"So.. You tasted blood." He held his neck, "And want more." Wiping the saliva, he lifted himself up and headed towards the meeting room.

==

"Necklace." Lenalee looked at Allen, as he nodded.

He pointed to the outline of the teez in the picture. "You see the butterfly. When she was nine, she recieved a necklace.. Exactly like it." 

Komui looked at his sister and smiled, taking out the picture of Tyki on the profile. "It was noted," he took a colour pen, and circled the area. "He has a similar one. Though it's just black."

"Where as, Onee-san's was purple." Allen muttered. 

"Their a set..." Lavi said. As Komui pointed at him.

"Exactly. Two of the same butterfly. Different colours."

"Wasn't it noted that Road Kamelot, had a purple one of the same butterfly." Kanda asked, looking for Road's file when he found it, he placed it on the desk, taking the coloured pen, and circling the area.

"But.. Then..." Lenalee said. "Oh.. Allen, before I butted in on Tyki and Cynthia. She had just woken up."

"Woken up." He looked at her. "Did Tyki say anything."

"Yeah.. Something about a dream."

"So... They still happen... No wonder why she was acting strange when we encountered her." Allen turned to Tim. "Do you have the day me and Kanda went to London...?" Tim nodded and projected the video. "Tim. She didn't move..." He growled a little. "Onee-san... She is still blacking out."

==

Cynthia skipped to the meeting room, she stopped at looked at the twins frowning a little, and hid as they entered the room. What was she going to do. If she went in the room, she would have to face Tyki and it was embarrassing what happed about thirty minutes ago. She took a deep breath and continued to walk, before stopping at her name being called. Taking a step back she looked at the man and blinked, a little confused, gulping as he wrapped his hand over her shoulder, and walked to the meeting room. Blinking a little as Tyki looked up she trembled a little as he pulled her closer to him.

"Tyki.. She is adorable... Where'd you find this one." the man stroked her cheek, as she swatted his hand away and squirmed out of his grip.

"Excuse me... Please don't touch me with so much bloody affection!" She growled a little trembling.

Tyki sighed as Devit glared at the man. "Cyril.. Don't touch her.. She is Devit's..." She blinked.

"Cyril.. You mean..."

"Road's adoptive father. Yes." Tyki muttered as she stepped back as he grabbed the chain around her neck, which yanked her back a little. "God. Don't kill the girl." Tyki stood up and walked over to her, swatting his hand away removing the chain from around her neck.

She grabbed it and looked at Tyki. "Hey." She glared at him, as he smirked. She blinked. "Let go Tyki... Road gave me that!" She let go of it as Tyki blinked. Then turned to Cyril, as he took the necklace out of Tyki's hand. 

"Cyril." They all looked at the Earl, as Cyril looked at him she fell over.

As Tyki caught her he looked at his brother, as he bowed to the Earl, while Tyki held the girl. She trembled a bit gripping his shirt. She stood up and grinned running past the man, snatching the necklance back, and using Lulu's leg as a lauch bad, hopping on it and jumping onto the table,the dropping herself into her seat leaning back n her chair with her feet on the table. Her face had a victorious smirk on her face as Tyki smirked a little. Cyril looked at his hand then at the girl, who was dangling it of her finger, grinning. The twins laughed as Lulu Bell sat there and the Earl walked to his table ignoring Cynthia's little show, and took no notice of it. Cyril grinned and sat next to his brother, as Wisely popped out from under the table, to snatch the necklace, but she gripped it and threw it into her other hand and glared at the boy, as he smirked.

"Hey... Cynthia." They smiled at eachother. "Long time no see..."

"Been nine years..." She petted him. "How yah doing?" Tyki coughed as she looked at him, then to the Earl, and sighed.

"To begin with. Since, Cynthia is still healing from Lenalee Lee's sonic attack. Tyki and herself will be staying here. Meanwhile, Cyril and Wisely will be taking their spots." The Earl said as he handed out the cards. They all took the cards as Tyki sighed and sat back in his chair while she yawned. "Second. Try not to spill any blood. It seems, We have another blood lover." She blushed and glared at the Earl. "Lastly. Cynthia... From now till the twentyth of October. You will stay in your Room."

She nodded then stopped and looked at the Earl draggin her feet off the table and crouching in her chair. "Why...!" She trembled a little. "Must I always be locked in a room." The twins looked at her, as well as Wisely frowning.

"It's... A surprise." The Earl replied. She stood there and blinked, before sitting down. "And. Now. Go my friends." They all stood and left the room, as she stood up and slowly walked out of the room, Tyki looked at the Earl, as he sat there.

"October..." Tyki muttered.

"Her birthday." The Earl replied.

"Ahh... That is why you sent them lot, and left me with her... So I could stop her." The Earl nodded and disappeared. Tyki smirked, and headed out of the room.

"The whole place... To ourselves... Amusing."

\--

She sat in her room and sighed, as he knocked on the door and walked it. "That is odd.. You never knock." She fell backwards on her bed and looked at him, as he close the door behind himself, walking over to her, stroking her cheek, she blushed closing her eyes smiling, he would lean over her as she sat up a little, softly he kissed her, as she pulled away, and looked at him. Shoving him away next to her he smiled.

"You are so stubborn."

"Get used to it."

"Though..." He looked at her. "You can easily be dominated... It's amusing."

She blushed and looked at him, gently smacking his cheek. "Don't bother."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Cynthia sighed and looked back towards Tyki who was laying next to her, she looked at him, figuring he was probably asleep, and reached for the chain around his neck. He felt her hand and grabbed it. Looking at her bored.

"What are you doing...?"

"Tell me again." He looked at her confused a little. "Again.. The reason for the butterflies."

She sat up as he looked at her and sighed. "This will be the second time." He smiled as she frowned. "The butterflies represent butterflies. But also represent Teez, which are like butterflies, as well as golems. Also Teez are able to eat a human from the inside out, and use humans as a reproduction nest."

She looked at him and blushed. "So..."

==

Allen looked at Komui. "Basically. You are telling me. The necklace's are like actual butterflies."

Komui nodded. "Yes. Tyki Mikk. Relates them to actual butterflies."

Lavi smiled and replied to Allen as well "And butterflies are known to mate a lot. Specially the males. During there mating seasons."

"So... The purple on represents a female." Allen asked them as they nodded.

==

"And The black on represents a male?" Cynthia looked at Tyki as he nodded.

He rolled onto his side and looked away from her, "Yes basically... If that purple is given to a girl... The one with the black one will have to "mate" with the female." He yawned as she looked at him. "Hence why I wanted it back." She leaned over him, as he stared going back to sleep.

"I'll try and remember it this time." He looked at her tiredly. "Now get out of my bed. Bitch." She glared at him as he pulled her into his arms, she laid there, his arm over her chest, as her legs where hanging across his diagonally.

"I think I might stay."

"Let go. Idiot."

"Night." Tyki mumbled snuggling up to her and falling asleep.

"You are such a kid sometimes." She sighed and stared at the ceiling, her hands placed over his arm, as she moved her legs a little. to get comfy.


	9. Cross Marian and The Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.
> 
> Cross Marian has entered the Fic!! YAY!

Cynthia would've climbed out of the bed, as Tyki stood up yawning. The two of them groaned as Cyn fell back onto the bed and Tyki just looked at her. She looked at him and blinked a little, as he grinned. She stood up and went to get changed sighing quietly as he smirked. While she took her clothing out she hung it up on the hook, then grabbed a towel walking into her bathroom. He would walk to the door, but instead of opening it, he just strolled through it, and headed for his room. He hurried there quickly, because that last person he wanted to see was his older brother. That guy gave him goosebumps, even when they were little.  
Cynthia side and turned off the tap in and climbed out of the shower, she looked out of the door and checked to see if anyone was in her room, seeing that there was no one there, the girl stepped out and walked before slipping on something and hitting the floor as well as knocking the glass casket on her draws onto the floor. Slowly she lifted herself up and turned round to see what she slipped on. Her eyes widening as she screamed, the twins came rushing in, from the meeting room to see what was up with her as she sat there staring at the golden golem hovering in the air in front of her.

"T-T-timc-canpy!!" He flew straight to her and snuggled onto her head as she blinked. "T-tim...?"

"...."

"Who sent you... How did you get here?"

The twins stood there as the golem flew over to the skirt, and wiggled it's way into the pocket. As Cyn nodded, it then flew to the top of the wardrobe and place itself next to the bunny, after he rolled off the wardrobe and landed on the spot where he had been, when Cynthia slipped over. "So.. You are telling me. You hid in my pocket. Then when we arrived at my room with Cyril forcefully, you quickly flew out of my pocket before being squashed and set yourself on the wardrobe?" She sat there as the twins crouched next to her, with confused looks on their faces. As Tim hovered again and played a recording. She blushed and grabbed the golem, as he stopped just before reaching the part with Tyki and herself.

"Tim. No showing Allen. You do..." She grinned evilly, as the golem flinched and hid under the shirt on the floor shaking. "Show Allen... I'll feed you two the Akuma's and make sure you are dead." The twins gulped as she turned towards them. "Same with you two. No mentioning about what you saw to Anyone... If you do, I will gladly hand you over to the Black Order. Willingly or not." The both nodded as then scrambled out of the room. "Oh and Jasdevi... I'll be skipping the meeting... Tim wouldn't be here if it wasn't something so serious." The looked at each other then back at her.

"Are you sure..." Devit asked "That's a good plan...! Hee!" As Jasdero finished. "The Earl will be pissed..." They said together.

"Don't worry... I'm sure it's nothing that bad. And if it isn't all that serious I'll head straight back here." She smiled as Tim sat on her head.

The two of them left the room a little worried but didn't show it. Cynthia would start to get changed, taking the suit down from the hook, she started to put the blouse on, slowly doing it up as Tim sat on her head still, she then slipped the trousers on, tucking the shirt on, and sort out the cuffs. Taking the blazer, she grabbed her ribbon, slipped the shoes on, and headed out of her room, for the backdoor, putting the bow under to collar she slipped the jacket on, the tied her hair back in a low ponytail with a short ribbon, tightly tied in a bow as her bangs would hang down her face, she pinned them back, with the headband that Tim quickly grabbed with his tail. She skidded and stopped at the corner looking at the door seeing the Akuma, she let out a small 'tch' and gestured for Tim to hide in her inside pocket, as she walked round the corner sorting out her bow growling a little as the Akuma looked at her.

"L-lady Cynthia..." One of them said.

She rose her head to look at the two of them. "Huh? Oh, hello." She eyed them curiously. "You two must be new... I haven't seen you before... Hmm. Any who.. Can I get through please. I must fetch some stuff I had left at an Inn on my last job."

The two nodded and moved out of the way, as she bowed politely and thanked them, before heading out to the place Tim had told her to go. Meanwhile the twins sat in their seats bored getting curious glares from Lulu, Tyki, Cyril and Wisely. They grinned and as Jasdero played with the light on his head, Lero hovered in and noticed that Cynthia was missing and looked at the six that were in the room, before the Earl had entered and sat himself.

"Where.. Is Cynthia?" He asked as the twins flinched a little.

"Who knows..." Devit mumbled as Jasdero nodded.

==

She arrived at the place and stepped off the train as Tim sat on her head and gestured to go to the right, which she did and carried on walking following Tim's directions before, being pulled back into a hug by someone, she saw the strands of red hair and recognized the build of the arms sighing a little. She looked at the man and smiled, before turning and hugging him back.

"Crossie~" She chimed as he smiled.

Timcanpy would hover next to them gesturing for them both to follow him, Cross smiled and followed the golden golem as Cynthia skipped ahead. She looked so much like her brother, once the reached the location, straight away she had sprinted and tackled the white-haired mage to the ground hugging him, tightly as Cross stood there. Allen flinched a little seeing the general in front of him, and trembled in fear, while Cynthia sat next to him looking completely confused. Cross pulled out two envelopes, and handed one to Allen smiling.

"Don't worry. It's an invitation..."

Cynthia still sat there completely confused and just blinked as Timcanpy sat on her head, Allen turned and looked at her and blinked before both of them turned to Cross and smiled, though Allen's was a little more on the scared side, while Cynthia's was more on the brave side. He blinked and looked at the two.

"You.. Look like twins..."

"Well.. It's not the first time." They said together their expressions changing completely, to the gloomy type as they both sighed. "Someone said that."

==

As Devit and Jasdero sat there trembling a little still receiving glares from the others. The sighed and headbutted the table before telling the others where she was because they couldn't handle anymore of the glares.

"Timcanpy hid in her skirt, and was in her room all night, from when she arrived back at the mansion till she left which would have been just before the Earl came here." Devit mumbled.

"Hee! She followed Tim...!" Jasdero giggled. "It something serious."

"Yeah apparently, Timcanpy wouldn't hide in her skirt unless it was something serious." Devit mumbled lifting his head off the table as the others were shocked.

"You know... Cynthia is going to kill you two now?" Tyki said as he leaned his elbow on the table, and grinned.

They both nodded as the Earl chuckled and sat there while the others looked at him confused to no end.

"She has gone to see Allen... And maybe another person~" He chimed as Lero looked at the Earl.

"Lero.. You don't mean to say...?" The golem sweated a bit as the Earl nodded. "LERO! You mean.. Cross Marian...!"

The twin sank in their seats at the name and grumbled as Tyki blinked a bit slightly shocked with Cyril and Wisely sat there still completely confused, yeah they have heard of Cross Marian, but why would Cynthia go and see him? Tyki looked at the two and smirked as Lulu Bell explained to them.

"Cross Marian, is the teacher of Allen Walker, Allen is Cross' apprentice. Since Cynthia and Allen are blood related, sometimes Cross will come out of hiding to see the both of them, even though Allen doesn't like seeing Cross, Cynthia loves seeing him, and calls him "Crossie" while she calls the Earl "Earlsie" it her way of showing that she cares for people. By giving them nicknames. Though.. The main reason Cross has gone to see Allen is because of the invitation he had received about The birthday party for Cynthia we are all holding. Exorcists are allowed to come, since Cynthia is related to Allen."

They all nodded as Lulu Bell sat there quietly after explaining and Mimi was sparkling at her mistress' amazing ability to talk so elegantly and perfect with only having a few breaths in between her sentences. The Earl nodded as Lero would sigh and the Twins slowly rose back up in their seats after hearing about what Lulu Bell explained. Tyki on the other hand, yawned since he knew all of that already.

Lulu pointed at the twins. "You two are "Devils" that is your nickname for her." Her hand moved to Lero. "You're Pumpkin Head." Her hand moved to Wisely "You're.. She hasn't given you one yet... Sorry." Then her gaze went to the two brothers, as she smiled. "Cyril is "Pervert" and Tyki is "Ijimeru" though, she never uses Tyki's, because she gets it mixed up with the Teez, since they are both related to "Tease"... So there." She smiled and fell quite again, then blinked. "Oh. I'm "Neko" and Mimi is "Ryuu"."

The others sat there and blinked then all went into a depressed mode at the nicknames they were given, while Lulu, Mimi, The Earl and Cross all had perfect nicknames, they had those. A chuckle was heard from the Earl as they looked at him.

"While Cynthia is with Cross and Allen. We can all get moving on finishing the preparations for the birthday." He had the same grin as usual but they all knew he was grinning more than last time. "There will also be another surprise in the surprise. Right Cyril." The man nodded as well as Wisely. While the others looked a little confused but pushed it aside, and headed out to sort the rest of the preparations.

==

Allen would slowly stroll behind his master, as Cynthia skipped up a head of them. She stopped and blinked, looking around curiously. As the man and her brother looked at her curious a little. Timcanpy was doing the same, as they looked at each other then both split up in the opposite direction. Just to run back to where they were standing being chased by butterflies. Cynthia headbutted the golem holding her head before growling.

"Teez!" She chuckled evilly. "Spying... Hmmm.... Tyki... Is dead." Allen gulped and hid behind Cross as he stood there. Tim flew and hid under the generals had, she held her hands out as two teez landed on each palm, and grinning she crushed them both.

==

Meanwhile as she crushed them, Tyki stopped and shivered a little, as the twins looked over at him.

"Hm... Tyki.. What's wrong?" Devit asked curiously as Tyki waved his hand dismissing it but growled a little.

"It's nothing..." He started to sort out the section of preparations he was told to do. That... Brat... She found the Teez.

==

Cynthia calmed down and took a deep breath and carried on walking, Cross stopped as the siblings looked round at him then at each other as Tim hovered between the two of them.

"Is... Something wrong, Crossie~?" She chimed happily as Allen just looked at her with a confused yet scared face.

H-how.. Could she be s-so casual... A-around Master?

"Mmh~ Cyn-chan... How about we go and have a drink~" The two froze a little and gulped.

"M-master.. T-that's my s-sister!!" Allen shouted

"Idiot! Such a cute girl! Should let her be taken by someone!" Cross shouted back, as she stood there between the two, and raised her hand going to speak while Tim sat on her head, both of them sweatdropped.

"I-i don't mind... B-but..." She said as they looked at her she blushed, looking down as she prodded her two index figers together, in a cute way. "Y-you have to t-talk to Tyki and the T-twins about that, C-crossie~"

Both of them gulped and looked at her cuteness as Allen blinked a little before turning to his Master who was frozen on the spot for her adorableness. Allen raised his hand as well as Cyn, as they both waved it in front of the elder mans face, seeing if he was still alive and on the same planet as they were. Allen looked at Cynthia as she looked back and both of them grinned sneakly, starting to walk away with Tim between them both. Hand in hand like when they were younger smiling, swinging the clasped hands back and forth humming, before shouting out to Cross.

"I guess... You don't want that drink then... Marian-sama!" The two snickered.

As he snapped out of his daydreams and looked at them, as they were half way down the street grinning back at him, their hands grasped together as they stood there cheek to cheek. They really do look like twins. He went to catch up with them as they stood waiting for him smiling. Cynthia was Allen's secret weapon on drawing his master out, when they needed him, though today was different, instead he found his own way to the both of them. He waved his hand to make them stop their doppelganger act as they snickered and headed for the all well known restaurant/bar that Cross took them too, whenever he was in town coincidentally at the same time as the siblings.

As they reached the restaurant Allen looked at the red-haired boy, blue-haired boy and green-haired girl that were sitting at a table in the restaurant, the three turned to the white-haired boy and smiled, while the blue-haired one did his casual 'che' which pissed Allen off to no ends.

"Allen"

"Allen-kun....?"

"Moyashi."

"It's... Allen."

The two of them glared as Lenalee and Lavi gulped a little before the three were interrupted.

"ALLLENNNN!! SAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!" His sister ran into the restuarant away from Cross as he walked in. "Crossie~ He is being strange like last time." She whimpered before turning her head to the three sitting at the table and her expression went into shock. Lenalee had the same expression as well as a slightly hint of anger. The two boys looked at her and smiled. It was the first time they had all seen Kanda actually smile.

"Cynthia~" Lavi chimed grinning.

"Lavii~ Kanda~" She ran and hugged them both, as Lenalee growled and glared at her she smirked. While cross entered the five of them instantly froze and looked at them man.

"C-cross-sama..." The three at the table said.

"How about them drinks then~" He chimed as Cyn's face lit up and she skipped over to him, and jumped onto his back giggling. "You're paying Cynthia." Her expression fell as she looked at him sadly.

"B-but, C-crossie~ I have no money~" The two looked over at her brother and grinned.

"Allen.. You're paying~" They chimed together as he stood there and slowly started to fade away as Lavi and Lenalee rushed over to him.

The walked off to the bar as, Allen dropped onto his hands and knees in a depressed state, Tim hovering over his head, as Lenalee and Lavi crouched down beside him. Lenalee noticed quite a lot, that when Cynthia was around older men, her personality changed drastically, though when she is around Kanda, Lavi, Allen or the twins she is bubbly and cheerful. That was pissing her off because as she turned her gaze to the General and the Noah, she was confused with why Cross was acting so calm around the Noah, so calm to let her go as far as hanging of his back.

"Ne, Allen-kun... What's with the way Cross treats your sister?" Lenalee mumbled as they looked at the two just before they turned the corner and then towards Lenalee.

"Isn't it obvious...?" Lavi and Allen said together. "Cross see's Cynthia as a daughter as well as a young lady."

"Ev-en if... She is the e-enemy." They both nodded at her as there was a small crash from where his sister and Cross disappeared.

"Allen!"

Straight away the four of them including Kanda shot up and headed towards where the crowd of people were circling, Allen's master and his sister. Pushing through the crowd Lenalee stood there shocked staring at the unconscious girl in front of them, as Allen went straight to his knee's and placed his hand on her forehead, before checking if she was breathing. Thank god she was, though they noticed his hands clench as Cross looked at his apprentice and gently patted the kids head, before picking his sister up bridal style and heading out of the restaurant with Allen stumbling behind him, and the other three behind him. "A-allen-kun...?" Lenalee shouted though he didn't answer.

"Moyashi!" Kanda tried yet it still didn't work.

"Well.. If Kanda's didn't work... This has to be a serious matter."

Allen stopped and held his hand out as Timcanpy landed gently on his palm. They caught up to him and stood there as he frowned, while Cross took Cynthia to the Inn that Allen said he was staying at for a mission he was on. Laying her on the bed he frowned a little, while the other four rushed up the stairs off the Inn and down the hallway till they slowed down reaching the room, opening the door, the were shocked to see a fast asleep Cross Marian next to the unconscious Cynthia. Allen walked it and looked at his sister frowning again.

"She... Blacked... Out." He mumbled as Kanda looked at him.

"Moyashi..."

Allen looked round a little annoyed but more upset that he hadn't seen this coming. Maybe it was from being away from her for to long, he had lost his touch, of noticing before the black outs actually came to his sister so they could prepare. They all sat in the room waiting for her to wake up, as Allen silently hummed to himself a melody that he had made with his adoptive father Mana after being taken from Cynthia due to the attack of the akuma's. Lenalee looked at the boy staring out of the window frowning, while Lavi sat there frowning as well and Kanda with his usual expression. Cross was still asleep and Cynthia still unconscious.

He.. That tune... It's from that time.. In the Ark, why would he be humming it now? Lenalee sat there thinking to herself as the two boys soon turned to Allen, hearing the humming. Why are you humming it Allen-kun? What happened so early in your past that would mak- She was cut of from her thoughts as she heard a faint voice come from the bed. As they all looked round towards the girl.

"Tsu...naid...a.... te... ni... Ki...su" Allen's eyes widened as he looked round at his sister. "Wo.." Cross woke up and looked at her, as she slightly opened her eyes her vision all fuzzy and blurred, Allen rushed over to her and looked at her worriedly. She smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Otouto-chan... Otou-san..." She looked at them sitting up, as they both hugged her, smiling.

"You haven't called me that in ages... Don't make me feel so old you brat!" Cross growled as they laughed.

"You haven't been around for me to call you it..." She turned to the red-headed man and grabbed a lock of his scruffy messed up hair and pulled it. "As a matter of fact Mister... I have not seen you since the fight between the Noah's and Exorcists!! Bastard!"

They all looked at her as Allen stood there slightly scared stepping away slowly from the intense aura surrounding the two of them. The two of them growled as Cynthia yanked his hair again and pushed him away as he tried to hug her the others just stood there and watched the scene unfold, Cross trying to hug Cyn, Cynthia's hand tangled in his hair as well as pushing him away with her foot, while using her spare hand to untangle her hand. Once it had end the two of the sat there exhausted. "I wonder.... What does this remind you of Lavi?" Lenalee asked as Lavi and herself turned towards Kanda and Allen as they both had a sweat drop, and chuckled nervously.

"Stupid old man!" She growled and climbed out of the bed, headed for the door.

"Cynthia! Get back here!" He demanded as she continued to walk. "I'm warning you! I will order Tim to fetch Tyki." She froze just about to open the door, trembling.

"What.. Did you just say... Old man?" She tensed up a little as he stood there with the stern superior look. While Allen growled.

"ENOUGH! Stop bickering like old people!"

"Say's the one." Lavi mumbled, as he flinched earning two glares from Allen and Kanda. Soon falling quiet.

They all fell quiet as Cross looked at her brother with a disappointed look, as he gulped and chuckled nervously. While Cynthia turned to face them and sighed, as Lenalee glared at her with a disappointed expression that she didn't walk out of the room. Lavi stood there smiling like he always did and Kanda crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm Leaving... The Earl will be pissed off if I arrive any later than I already am."

"Leave... Please.." Lenalee thought to herself not noticing she said it allowed, and was caught off guard as she had a scythe around her, the handle infront of her neck, while the curved blade reached till the point of the blade stopped at the shoulder facing Cynthia.

"What was that you stupid little bitch?" She smiled innocently though they all knew she was pissed. "I don't remember ever asking for your opinion on me leaving... Do you?"

They all stared at the girl as her skin was a umber colour, and her eyes turned gold, while her stigmata was clearly visible. They all only just noticed that her tail and ears had disappeared, which meant Lenalee could be in big trouble if none of them did anything. She slowly moved the scythe away from the Asian girls neck as it disappeared. Walking over to Cross she hugged him tightly, then walked to Allen hugging him as well. She kissed his forehead as a sorry note for lashing out at Lenalee. Then soon left the room as Lenalee stood there trembling, while Cross and Allen frowned a little.

"Lenalee... You idiot." Allen mumbled.

"Never piss a Noah off. I though you grasped that during the war?" Cross added as they sighed relaxing not feeling Cynthia's presence anymore within the Inn.


	10. Lenalee's Plan - Cross' Curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.

Lenalee would be heading to the cafeteria, she was trying to figure out a plan to get back at Cynthia after what she had done when Cross had emerged from the shadows to be with the siblings. Lenalee couldn't believe that, they Noah girl had got her to tremble within three seconds flat just by bringing out a weapon and cussing at her. She walked into the kitchen to concentrated to notice anyone around her, while Allen sat stuffing his face, Lavi and Kanda both watched the young Asian exorcist girl walk to get her lot of food, as well as make the coffee for the science department. Lavi looked at Kanda and blinked as Kanda shrugged going back to his food, as Lavi watched the girl curiously. Soon as she had made the coffee, she had politely asked Jerry the cook, to hold her order to one side till she came back to the cafeteria, as she left Lavi would watch her as he was nudged by Kanda. Allen who had finished looked at the two then to Lenalee who was still trying to figure a plan to get Cynthia back. Then it hit the girl Tyki is her precious little Noah... So if she see's Tyki with someone else... She will break... Just got to break Tyki a little... Maybe I could use Lavi or Kanda. Using Allen would just be wrong. She thought to herself heading for her brothers office, once she arrived and opened the door, Komui looked round as she said the usual greeting.

"Morning Minna, I brought coffee."

Smiling letting out a little chuckled everyone rushed over to the coffee taking their cups that had their initials permantly marked with a black pen, while Lenalee stood there quietly. My plan is full proof.. I will break this girl, no matter how long it takes me.

==

Cynthia looked around the mansion of the ears, all but the part where she couldn't get through and eventually, she just strolled back to her room completely bored. Falling onto her bed bored she yawned and grabbed on of the pillows cuddling it slowly falling asleep. A little while after she fell asleep, Tyki and the twins came to check on her with Mimi, even though they didn't like Mimi, it was like a small group they had all made. Walking into the room, they blinked as she laid on her bed, the suit jacket she wore as flared out while everything was neat and perfect, even if she has been sleeping, the only then that moved was the pillow she had, against her chest. Tyki looked at Devit, as he grinned, they walked to either side of the bed, as Mimi and Jasdero sat there and watched, trying not to giggle. Together the two boy's would either bite her ear or neck, which was soon lead to getting slapped and a trembling Cynthia holding her ear and neck from where she was bitten, blushing drastically.

"How was your day with Cross~" Mimi chimed.

Straight away, her gaze turned to the twins, and it wasn't the innocent smile, it was the cruel one. The gulped as Tyki had that 'I told you so' expression with a grin, looking at the twins. They soon hid behind Mimi as she gulped and backed into the twins when she laughed a little. "It... Was... The shitest day ever!" Standing up she still smiling evilly. "I still didn't get that bloody drink~" Cynthia soon whined and started to cuss as she left the room, due to being hungry, Mimi and the twins all looked at each other, as Tyki rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"That Cross... I could kill him sometimes."

They all looked at Tyki as he walked out of her room, and slowly they followed.

==

Lenalee and the three boys were stood in her brothers office reading the files that had been given for their mission. To seek out the innocence. You may encounter more than Akuma so keep a heads up. Also if you do. Do not engage in battle. Unless they attack first. The four nodded and the first to leave was Kanda as usual, then Allen, Lavi and Lenalee stood there and sighed, before heading out, they could hear Komui saying the usual caring over protective things for Lenalee, whilst walking Lenalee grumbled and sweat-dropped at the words her brother was shouting out.

They sat on the train in the cabin, Allen sat at one end, Kanda sat at the other while Lenalee and Lavi sat in the middle. The other two seemed to be angry at each other though would say why. Allen sat there and growled a little he was actually annoyed at the way Lenalee always acted when his sister was about. Kanda he was always the same, just wanted to sit away from everyone else.  
Lenalee would look at Lavi and smile as he blinked confused.

"Ne, Lavi... What would you do if we ran into Tyki and Cynthia...?"

"Why... Ask something like that. I would kill the two, but Komui said not to engage unless they attack first."

"Well.. What if she was alone?" Lenalee had a confused look.

"What are you getting at... Lenalee?"

She smiled and looked at him. How am I going to explain with Allen-kun in the room... She looked round peering over the chairs at Allen, seeing him far away he still had good hearing, though he seemed to be in deep thought, so she could be safe. Deciding she would tell Lavi her plan, but whispered it.

"Well.. I want to get back at Cynthia... For being a Noah, while Allen's siste-"

"You can't help that... They were separated and went down different paths Lenalee."

"No.. But I really want to get her back, because whenever she is around older men, like General Cross, she acts completely different, but when she is with the Twins she acts like her age, and how an Eighteen would and not a twenty odd year old. It really annoys me. And I already know that there is something going on between her and Tyki, I could tell from when she trembled, after Cross threatened her."

"So... She is scared of Ty-"

"No.. She is always standing up to Tyki... There is something more to it. I'm going to find out what. Plus, if there is... Then she lied to Allen-kun." Lenalee gave Lavi a serious expression. "You saw it. The way she acted when Lero and Tyki took her from the Order... And you didn't hear what I heard... Allen and Cynthia talking about."

Lavi gave her a confused look before they both blinked and Lenalee turned to look out of the window, sighing quietly.

"She has hurt a friend... I want to get pay back... Plus I want to show Allen-kun, the relationship between his sister and Tyki. But I can't do that completely."

"What are you planning on doing...?"

"My target... Is Tyki Mikk." She turned to him. "You and Kanda have Cynthia."

Lavi sighed and nodded figuring out what her plan was completely, and decided to go and tell Kanda, and hurried since the train ride was nearly over, and they were nearly at their destination.

==

The group would leave the mansion using the back door and decided to have a day off preparing for the party, leaving it to Tyki's older brother and Lulu Bell, while Cynthia, Mimi, The twins and Tyki explored the place they were heading to, they just didn't know where yet. They ended up arriving somewhere and decided to split up, and make sure no exorcists where around. Tyki drifted off by himself, while Mimi and Cynthia went together and The twins went together like always.  
As she walked with Mimi, she shivered a little and stopped. She was getting a bad feeling, about everything. Mimi looked at her as she smiled and carried on walking, they would finish their patrol not finding and and soon met up with the twins. Normally Tyki would've been finished but he wasn't here.

"I got a bad feeling..." She mumbled.

"Let's go searching... I don't like your bad feelings Cyn. They always end up right." Devit mumbled as the other two nodded.

Tyki would've stood in a park, and blinked to how he ended up in the park, but either way the part that shocked him the most is the girl that was in front of him. The exorcist girl, as she kissed him gently Mimi would've stood there shocked a little, while on the other end, Lavi and Kanda stood there shocked as well, Lavi didn't expect her to do that to a Noah. The twins and Cynthia would run to Mimi noticing she had stopped and when the got there the twins gulped and looked at what Mimi was staring at, Cynthia went to say something but instead she had done exactly what Lenalee wanted, she turned away as the exorcist pulled out of the kiss, and walked away, before starting to run.

"Cynthia!" Mimi screamed turning around and ran after the girl.

"T-this could be bad..." Devit mumbled as his brother nodded.

Lenalee just smiled as Lavi growled at her and went to find Cynthia with Kanda, Tyki rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to the twins and they gave him the 'you're dead' glare, which he knew Cynthia would literally kill him. Allen stood behind a tree near the park seeing everything. He walked out and stared at Lenalee.

"Lenalee!" The girl turned to see him as Tyki frowned.

"A-allen-kun..."

"Y-you... Just took that hatred to far... I already knew about Tyki and my sister.. I didn't need you to prove it... I didn't honestly care, since they are the same in many ways possible. I couldn't care, as long as Onee-san was happy... But.. You just made her go through another lot of hell."

"You're referring to Leo... Right?" Tyki mumbled he nodded.

==

Tyki soon left to go find her with the twins leaving Allen and Lenalee to "chat" more like argue about her actions. While they did that Mimi and Cynthia had ended up in the middle of a forest while Cynthia knelt there clutching to Mimi trembling. Though she wasn't crying. She couldn't cry, Noah's never cried but.. She wanted to believe that was true. But it wasn't she was crying, though what for she didn't know, obviously she had the upper hand with Tyki compared to Lenalee, so why was she hurting inside. The two were soon joined by the boy exorcists.

"Cyn-chan..."

Her gaze turned towards the red-haired on as he crouched next to him, Mimi slightly trembling, while Kanda stood next to him, Cynthia nodded as Lavi smiled she hugged him, as he hugged back and stroked his head. Kanda looked at Mimi as she trembled getting the point that they weren't going to hurt the two of them, just Lavi cared for Cynthia, since he thought of Allen as a little brother. The twins would stand there as Mimi looked at them and got up to explain.

"L-lavi... Treats Cynthia a-as a sister... Because he treats Allen as a little brother... He is only trying to calm her down..." The twins nodded as Tyki looked at Mimi, as she looked at him. "You really messed up Tyki-sama." He waved his hand dismissing her comment, like he already knows he had.

"I know.. I don't need to be told." He mumbled.

As Kanda looked at the group not to far from them and nudged Lavi. Lavi looked at the group then back to Kanda, as Cynthia lifted herself from the ground Kanda dragged Lavi out of the way, as she stood there, Lenalee would walk out of the tree's as Allen called her to stop her but, it was a little to late, since she was already in reach for Cynthia.

"You know... I don't have a clue what this can do... Lenalee..."

The girl froze on the spot as she was in the same predicament, as the day before when she had told Cynthia to leave while Cross was around. The twins stared at the scythe, Tyki growled a little, while Allen gulped, they all could tell she was pissed of more than ever. This wasn't Cynthia, this was her actual Noah side. 

"Cynthia... Stop!"

"Shut up." Her gaze turned to the older man as he stepped out of the tree's and walked towards her. "Step any closer.. I swear.. She wont be seeing another second of today!"

He stopped as the scythe's blade moved closer towards the Asian girl's neck. Lenalee could tell she had officially pushed it to far, but the good thing was, Cynthia was still breaking slowly. Behind her fringe, a couple of tears rolled down her eyes. Lenalee didn't know what had happened in the past, though she didn't care. The next thing they knew the scythe was gone, and Cyn wrists were tied together, straight away their gazes turned to Allen, who slowly walked over to her, she stood there trembling a little when she felt someone behind her and her hand cover her eyes, which somehow always calmed her down. Lenalee fell to her knee's as Lavi rushed over to her. Tyki glared at the man, as Allen gulped a little, the twins whimpered and Lavi was helped by Kanda on getting Lenalee away from the man.

"Great.. The bastard is here." She grumbled and attempt to move his hands but yanked Allen forward, she forgot her hands were bounded.

"That.. Isn't very nice Cynthia."

"It was her fault." She growled. "What the hell do you want! I thought you disappeared old man..."

"Told you not to call me that. You brat." He smirked and looked at Allen as he deactivated his innocence. "I.. Need to talk to a little child about something... Important involving yesterday."

"The blackout right?" 

"Exactly. Come along." He slung her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"W-wait.. Crossie! I can walk.. Put me down!" Tyki's gaze turned to Allen as he smiled, chuckling nervously, after Cross took Cynthia.

==

They stopped just outside of the forest as Cross threw her on the ground she groaned in pain, and gulped looking up at him. As he glared down at her. Her gaze turned away as she gulped again and trembled slightly, acting how her brother would around the general. The teen mumbled something under her breath as he sighed, and crouched down in front of the youngster. Grabbing the front of her shirt, he soon pulled her towards him, whilst she blinked and gulped quietly, letting a small tremble run through her body.

"You can not... I really mean this! You can not threaten an Exorcist and get away with it Cynthia!"

"Oh really... I've killed many Exorcists and got away with it.. Otou-san." Cynthia glared equally back at the red-haired general, as he soon let go of her shirt and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Oh come on Crossie! She kissed Tyki! In front of me!"

"And that gives you the righ-"

"Yes! Yes... It does..." Cynthia gripped the grass, trembling, as she gritted her teeth, holding back the tears, of remembering what had happened. Especially with the fact, that Tyki never pulled back from the kiss. Like he wanted that kiss to happen. "It does.. Be-because Tyki is mine! And... And because... I was Jealous!!" Cyn didn't know when she started screaming at the elder one, or when the tears started to fill her eyes, but never falling. "I... I don't know why...! But... I was jealous...! So... Fucking jealous of her! I know I shouldn't have been jealous of her... Because... He loves me..." A small sniffle came from her, as Cross removed his fingers from his nose and looked towards her. "W-well... At least.. I-i think he does.... I don't honestly know after this..." He hugged her like a father would to his daughter, when they were upset. Softly stroking the girls white hair. "I... I don't want to loose anyone else... I don't want to be left alone." Trembling, still, as Cross continued to stroke her hair softly. "Not like last time... I don't like it... Crossie... It's... It's scary being all alone." Lifting her gaze she trembled, gritting her teeth, as she gripped the back of the mans jacket. "These blackouts.... They're off the past... Things that have happened when I was with Allen. Before I even became a Noah. Crossie... There are even some after, I became one of the Noahs. I hate them Crossie."

"Cynthia..." She looked at him, as he frowned and petted her head gently. She buried her head into his coat, and she quietly started to cry. "You're never alone Cynthia... Remember that. Okay."

==

After awhile Cross, soon lifted her onto his back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Resting her head on his shoulder yawning a little, as he carried her back to the others. It was guaranteed the others would take the situation in the wrong way, so he had to explain exactly what happened, starting with the location. Once he had arrived everyone was in two separate groups. Cross stood there and glared at both of them, carrying the sleeping teen girl on his back. Allen looked round and gulped.

"W-wha! Master!" He trembled, seeing Cynthia rest against Cross. "What did you do to Onee-san!!"

"Nothing! Idiot!" He growled walking over to them. As Lenalee slowly walked over to Allen. "Lenalee... Apologize to Tyki for kissing him, and when Cynthia wakes up, apologize to her."

"Why!? She lied to Allen-kun! As well as disobeying Allen-kun... Plus... It's wrong. They are both Noah and off the same clan... It's just plain wrong!"

"They maybe of the same clan... But they are not of the same blood! It's only one gene." Cross glared at her, as Cynthia moved a little, Lenalee shifted behind Allen a little as she slowly woke up. "Either way. She only attacked you because, she thought you were going to take Tyki away."

Drowsily, Cynthia lifted her head, just hearing what Cross said, and growled. Yanking on the Generals hair, he instantly let go of her, as she landed on her feet. Glaring at the red-haired man, whilst he rubbed his head. "B-bastard!" Standing there she gripped the hem of her shirt, blushing embarrassed, as she tried to control her anger, looking away from the two groups, her fringe covering her face as she gritted her teeth.

"Cynthia... Was... Jealous?" Lenalee looked at Cross confused, before turning her gaze towards Cynthia and the others, as they all shrugged, and Tyki scratched his head.

"Well... Cyn's Noah... It is the side that was born from Noah's Jealousy... So... Really it' only natural..." His explanation quietly fade as Cynthia glared at him, causing him to fall quiet.

Cross pulled himself together and sighed. "I also figured what the blackouts are about." At this Allen turned and looked at his master, as the general walked over to him, quietly whispering into the younger exorcists ear, the reasons of the blackouts. "I'm pretty sure... That those ones will appear soon enough, if they haven't already... Allen." The others looked at each other, before turning towards the two, Cynthia stood there rubbing her eyes, removing the sleep from the corners, still blushing at what Cross had told them. Meanwhile, Cross and Allen looked towards the group, then turned back around starting to whisper again, though the whispering stopped seeing Cross lift his head, and turned his head straight towards Tyki. The Portuguese Noah, tilted his head slightly. "Oh right... Yeah... And apparently... You are Cynthia's."

"CROSS MARIAN!" Clenching her fists, she glared at the General. Everyone slightly backed away apart from Cross, Kanda and Tyki.

Cynthia. Was. Pissed.

Tyki turned his gaze from Cross to Cynthia. Blinking at the now completely pissed off girl. "Oh..." Tilting his head, as Cynthia looked towards Tyki, as Cross nodded. "Well..." Walking over the the elder sibling, as Cynthia moved a few steps away from Tyki, but it was futile, as the Portuguese Noah soon grabbed the English Noah's wrist. "We'll soon see about that..." Trying to free her wrist, she blushed more, trembling. Gritting her teeth, as Tyki looked towards them smiling innocently. "We'll be back in about ten minutes, or so..." He quietly chuckled as Cynthia froze looking away. "I just... Have to talk to Cynthia about something."

"Nah... More like hours~!" Devit chimed, as Jasdero snickered. "And of course. Have a lovely talk~ Hii!" The two soon started to laugh in their own little crazy way.

"T-tyki!" He looked at her and blinked, as she tried to free her wrist, "Shut it you two! You're both already dead when we get back to the fucking mansion!"

Both the twins fell quiet, still letting out a few snickers, as Cynthia dug her heels into the ground, as she was dragged away by Tyki to another part of the forest away from the large group, mixed with Noah's and Exorcists.

==

"Tyki... S-stop!" Slipping a little, Cynthia still dug her feet into the ground. "L-let go! Please!" Tripping every now and again, as he still dragged her, because of the dirt beneath their feet. He soon released her wrist, as she had asked causing her to fall backwards into the dirt, coughing a little, before trembling and scrambling away from him a little.

"So... I'm yours huh?" As she sat up, Tyki soon knelt over her, pinning her to the ground setting his hands over her wrists. "I always thought it was the other way around...?" He purred whispering in her ear, as he felt her shiver, and grinned a little.

Turning her gaze away, closing her eyes, she blushed struggling a little. "I.. I was ann..yoed..." Clenching her hands, when she felt his breath over her ear. "I... I didn't t-think... O-of what I was s-saying." Cyn soon gasped, when he nipped her ear a little. "T-tyki~!" He grinned and bit her neck softly, causing her to tremble, closing her eyes more, as he softly sucked where he bit her neck, drawing out a moan she was holding back. And leaving a mark on her neck, on the exact same spot, that he knew made her moan, tremble and squirm. Struggling more, she looked away from him, trying to free her wrists, only to feel him slide his tongue over her neck, causing Cyn to curl her toes a little, letting another small gasp escape from her mouth. "T-tyki... P-please! S-stop!" She looked at him, as he lifted his head, her eyes slightly tearing up. "I-i'm yours.. O-okay... N-not the other way round..." He rested his forehead against hers, "O-okay.. I-i'm yours... O-only yours..."

Letting go of her wrists, he nodded, stroking her cheek a little. "I-i'm sorry." He mumbled, as she smiled a little, and let out a small giggle. "I'm serious Cyn. I'm sorry."

Cynthia nodded a little, kissing him back, as he kissed back. Softly she willingly opened her mouth, as he slipped his tongue over hers. Sitting back Tyki soon, pulled her onto his lap, as Cyn wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing harder, pulling back for a little air. "I forgive you... Only a little though." He smiled, and kissed her again, as she kissed back, pulling out his hair tie. She soon ran her fingers through his hair softly as she continued to kiss him.

==

Lenalee stood there and blinked as Lavi walked over to her. "Looks like... Your small plan failed~sa" She glared at him as he snickered and Kanda stood there.

"Though... I am curious to-"

"... Who are you... And where is Kanda?!" Allen stared asking pointing at him, scared. "Kanda never becomes curious of others... Wh-where is the true Kanda Yu!"

A few seconds later Allen stood there holding his head as Kanda stood next to the younger one, irritated. "Shut up Moyashi!" Gritting his teeth as Allen muttered something about it being 'The real BaKanda' sighing a little Kanda looked at the rest again. "As I was saying... I'm curious to what will actually happen to Cynthia..." They all looked to him, as Allen blinked, sniffling a little. "What..." The others muttered about, them slightly scared that he was curious and other nonsense like that, as the others were muttering to each other, they failed to notice the glance Kanda had made towards Allen, with a slightly apologetic look, causing Allen to smile a little, and just wave his hand at the Japanese exorcist, as if to say it was fine.  
Looking back towards the others, he sighed and coughed slightly gaining their attention again, as the younger white-haired exorcist stood slightly behind him, looking at the tree's surrounding them in his own little world. "Well. Since we all know that Cynthia is practically, Tyki's little kitten and all..." Allen gazed at them, as Devit snickered at what the samurai had mentioned. "And the fact that only a select few can own Tyki... Since he is too carefree and dominate for most people..." Kanda crossed his arms, and looked at them. "Tyki isn't submissive to anyone. So what is going to happen to the Moyashi's sister."

"It's Allen. BaKanda!" Allen growled a little, as Kanda looked at him, before turning his gaze back to the others, completely ignoring him, but Allen knew it meant something else. Which he was practically going to spend the next century deciphering. "Stupid Japanese... Soba eating... Psycho wielding... Cold heartened... samurai." Allen stood there muttering a stream of names, about said _Stupid Japanese, soba eating, psycho wielding, cold heartened samurai._ Pissing the Japanese exorcist off even more, and causing Lavi and Lenalee to sweat drop.

Cross soon coughed, stopping the argument between the two of them, and everyone looked at the General. "You have a point there... Kanda." He folded his arms and looked towards the Noahs that were still with them. "What will happen...?"

"He is probably going to dominate her like he usually does..." Devit mumbled, crossing his arms as well, as his brother wrapped his arms around his twins waist nodding. "Yeah! She is always being dominated by Tyki! Hee!" Jasdero laughed, whilst Mimi nodded.

"Though... To be honest, I only think she is submissive towards Tyki if he catches her at the right moment." Mimi muttered as she shrugged. "Usually, Cynthia stands up to Tyki. Believe it or not. She actually as some kind of power over that sadistic bastard." Scratching her head, the twins nodded, looking slightly confused to how Cynthia does it as well.

Lavi, Kanda both blinked, as Allen looked at the two as they looked towards Allen, before turning back to the twins, as Cross covered Lenalee's ears. Seeing the curiosity of the three teen exorcists, as well as his own growing more and more to what is really going on between Tyki and Cynthia.

"The only problem is... Hee!" Jasdero snickered as he laughed with Devit.

"Cynthia is only submissive too one person... Really." Devit and Mimi both muttered together, whilst Devit laughed with his brother.

Before all three of them smiled, causing the others to gulp, as they already figured out who it would be, but wanted to make sure their assumptions were right. "Cyn is only submissive to Tyki." The twins and Mimi laughed.

Allen's face paled and the thought of his sister being dominated by Tyki. Cross looked at the three teens, as Lavi and Kanda stared at Allen before turning to Cross. "Which means..." Cross muttered as the younger ones, gulped a bit. Their eyes widening slightly. "Tyki has the upper hand..." The three muttered together.

Allen hummed a little. "That's only if he caught her at the right moment though, remember." He looked towards Devit, as the eldest twin held up three fingers, wiggling them slightly, with a knowing grin on his face. "This... Is the third time...?* Onee-san... And Tyki have done this?" Allen felt his fingers twitch, before he clenched them growling a little. As Kanda sighed, "T-that... Little bitch!" Everyone looked towards the younger exorcist, shocked at what he had called Cynthia. Well everyone but Kanda and Cross. "Keeping a secret from me... A secret like that!!" He growled more. "Just because i'm an exorcist.. Doesn't mean she can't trust me with things like that! I'm still her fucking brother!"

"To be honest..." Lavi mumbled chuckling nervously. "I wouldn't honestly blame her... If that is how you would react... Ya know... Allen." Scratching the back of his head, as Kanda just tch-d, and Cross slapped his apprentice across the back of his head, telling him to shut up.

"But... Honestly... Is anyone actually curious...?" Kanda muttered looking at them, as they looked at him. "Like... Where the hell did Tyki take her. I mean... This is a pretty large forest, and well... Are the even in the forest still?" Allen stared at Kanda, a little shocked. _'Is.. He worried about Onee-san...?'_ Kanda looked towards Allen, and tilted his head slightly curious, before smirking, as he looked away. Making Allen look away, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Don't forget. We let a sadistic, mid-twenties maybe late twenties guy.... Take an eighteen going on nineteen girl.... God knows where..." Setting his hands on his hips, he sighed. "Plus.. Did we mention... That Tyki is a sadistic little bastard?"

Allen gulped slightly, before shaking his head, and looking back at the others. "K-kanda.. Has a point... Maybe we should go looking for the two... Just in case. You know...?" He chuckled nervously a bit.

"Mhm... No. Wait till they both return." Cross muttered as Allen, turned towards his master about to say something, but was interrupted by Cross. "When they come back, is when we will question them, and clear up and curious questions we have. Okay." Allen growled a little, twitching, as he sighed and nodded, before Lenalee, looked at the others confused, after the General had uncovered her ears. Whilst they all waited for them to return. The twins and Mimi, growled faintly under their breath, as Jasdero wrapped his arms around his brother, and Devit wrapping his arms around his brothers shoulders.

The others looked at them, as the three trembled, Mimi twitching, as all three chuckled and snickered nervously. "They're... At it again... It's really awkward... Being able to sense all of this slightly."

==

"Cyn..." Looking at him, over her shoulder, blushing a deep red. He gulped a bit at her cuteness, before smiling a apologetically. "It's the only way... Where we won't get dirty..." Gritting her teeth, she nodded, smiling, before looking away, as he gripped her hips, and Cyn gripped the bark of the tree, as he nodded, slowly pushing himself inside of her.

Her eyes widened, as she squealed a little. Though she soon closed her mouth, dropping her head, trembling, as her breath slowly began to pick up the pace. Cynthia soon felt the blouse, slowly draping off one of her shoulders, her eyes slightly opened, as she gasped, from him leaning over, and softly kissing her umber coloured shoulder teasingly, pushing further inside of her. Her golden orbs shimmered, as they soon as they widened slightly when he bit into her shoulder, causing her to moan. Trembling against him, as he lifted himself up slightly, Tyki slowly soon, started to tormentingly pull himself back out of her, drawing another moan from the white-haired Noah, as she gripped the bark of the tree more. Pushing back inside of her, Cyn shifted one foot forwards as she arched her back, trying to keep her balance. Tyki repeated the same movements, a few more times, before he began to thrust inside of her much more faster, after hearing her mumble out the word _faster_ through one of her moans. Gladly granting it, not only did he move faster, he also thrusted himself harder into her.

Cynthia blushed more, when she felt the saliva running down her chin, from the corner of her mouth, as he continued to torment her, by pulling out slowly, and sometimes quickly. Looking over her shoulder a little at him, when he pulled out, she gasped when he turned her around, and suddenly pinned her to the tree. Trembling, Cyn soon arched her after he thrusted back into her, raising on of her legs, causing her to turn her head a little, moaning his name all over again. Gripping one of his shoulders, she smiled, placing her hand on his cheek. "T-tyki~! M-more~" Kissing him, the elder soon kissed back, as she gripped both his shoulders, feeling him move into her harder, and much more faster. Cyn trembled, as he gripped her thigh more tightly, as she moaned into the kiss, as he bucked his hips harder. Pulling back, she panted, moving with him, releasing a small squeal, when hit bit her neck again, though a lot harder this time.

==

After a while, Tyki stepped back into the opening, carrying Cyn on his back, as she quietly slept, or what she seemed to be asleep. Tyki smiled, though, and Allen saw his sister bury her head into the Portuguese man's shoulder, tiredly. Everyone had figure out what went on, and Lenalee soon blushed at what they were all thinking. Even herself. Quickly the twins went to retrieve Cynthia, from Tyki, as Mimi shifted into her Akuma form. Lifting her head towards Allen, she soon looked at the stoic Japanese exorcist and smirked a little. As Allen blinked at his sisters smirk, tilting his head a little, before seeing Kanda turn his head away from his sisters gaze, and softly smiled. Though his moved back to Tyki, when the Noah cleared his throat.

"Sorry for any inconvenient problems, but we will be taking our leave for today... I _will_ sort Cynthia out, for threatening Lenalee, with a weapon she has only just received from the Earl."

"You... Screw her didn't you....?"

Tyki expression soon changed to a more serious one, but still held the smirk in place. "Mmh~ You're all quite... Observant... Or did the twins let something slide... Again?" His gazed turned towards the twins, as they both worked together, on getting Cynthia onto Mimi's back, before turning back to the others.

"The Twins.... And Mimi..." Lavi muttered, as the twins finally got Cynthia onto Mimi's back, before gulping a little.

"Lets just clear up my curiosity thought... Well.. Our curiosity..." Cross said, looking towards Tyki with a serious expression. "You.. Are doing it with, little Cynthia..." Receiving a nod, he soon continued. "And you know about the blackouts." Again receiving a nod, he sighed, and raised his arms, in the air, before turning and walking away. "Well.. That cleared all my suspicions up. I'll take my leave." Though the disapproval sound in his voice didn't unnerve Cynthia at all, or Tyki when he heard the growl from Allen.

Allen glared at Tyki, "Don't you dare fuck about with her feelings!" Kanda, placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, as the younger sibling still glared at the elder Noah. "Or I will personally kill you myself. Tyki Mikk. That is a promise!" Tyki grinned at the boy's comment, and waved his hand walking away.

"I can't promise that Shounen..." Hopping onto Mimi's back, he looked down at the two. "But... We will have to see..." Grinning a little, as the other exorcists slowly made their way out of the forest, when Mimi started to take flight, leaving Kanda next to Allen frowning. Whilst Allen growled at Tyki's comment, before walking away with Kanda to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The other two times are during the Kuroneko Series... Which are the side specials of Exorcist, Noah, Family, Love.


	11. Naiomi and Leo, Tyki and Cynthia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.
> 
> A Heads Up: If you know this story for Fanfiction.net, then you probably realized that I made the Kuroneko chapters a separate section.  
> I'm also going to split the newest chapter "White Ark" (the one on fanfic) as another story of the series.
> 
> You also may have noticed if you have read this fic on Fanfiction. I have changed some of the chapters. Like re-written them.

_"Eh... Road... Why did we bring them here?" She asked quietly looking over the Ark with Road._

_The whiteness was blinding but it was falling apart little by little due to the new ark being created and built together by Road, but mostly the last bit was by the Earl. Though the new ark was apparently meant to be full off darkness, and dark colours, Cyn preferred this one because it was much nicer. It was... Pretty. Though Cynthia would never admit to it being pretty. If she did, it would probably lead to Road dressing her up in cute dresses again like when she first got used to being in the Mansion._

_"Cyn-chan... We need to bring them here... To... Get rid of the Exorcists."_

_"We are going... To... Kill them?" Road nodded as Cynthia tremble slightly watching the streets crumble below them._

She woke up and panted holding her head. "They're... B-back, again." Making her way out of her double bed, she walked to the bathroom, to freshen herself up a little. She stood under the water frowning, before turning the tap, and stepping from the shower, her hair stuck to her back as she walked out of the bathroom. Cyn looked through her wardrobe taking out an over-sized shirt, tie, and her studded flat shoes. Walking to her draws she took out underwear and a pair of shorts. Tying her hair up in a messy, yet cute bun, she looked in the mirror and ran her fingers over her neck, where Tyki left his mark on her. "You didn't say it would turn out like this..." Closing her eyes thinking to herself while starting to get changed.

"Tyki." He sighed to himself and stood there. "You really know how to mess with people don't you."

"Garota estúpida."

"I'm NOT stupid..."

"So... You still understand."

"You're the one who taught me."

"Oh... That is true, but..." She looked at him a little, as he walked over to her. "Então você assume ... Eu mexeu com seus sentimentos"

"I never said that!"

"You were implying that" Cynthia turned and looked at him, stepping back slightly. "You know... Your brother asked me not to mess around..."

"Like you would listen to him." Trembling, she growled at him. "Você não escuta ninguém...!"

"Cynthia..."

"Don't... You'll leave me... Like everyone else! É como... Eu sou um fardo." Stepping back a little more. "N-no one wants to be near me."

"Christ... Will you listen?" He sighed as she moved away from him, softly grabbing her wrist, Cyn struggled.

Struggling trying to keep her together, it was always the same when he touched her, she would always fall for him, calmed down, nothing more, didn't want to start anything with him. It was just the pure temptations deep in her that wanted him, though now, she was wondering if it was what she really though, if this is what she really felt towards him.

"You're the worse! I wonder... If I can even trust you..."

"Why won't you?"

"YOU KISSED! AN EXORCIST!" She trembled taking her wrist back. "And you didn't pull away."

"She kissed me!"

"Oh... If that was true...! Why did you stop me from killing her?"

"It was a stupid reason to."

"It wasn't! I... Was jealous!"

"Why...? What was there to be jealous about Cynthia?" He growled.

"I... Just..." Wrapping her arms around herself. "I had one thing taken. The second... I left."

"You don't want another loss."

He walked over to her as she moved away. Taking her shoulder she slapped his hand away trembling, her stubbornness was going to ruin everything. He would soon grab her wrist tightly, as she gulped, trembling again. Cynthia closed her eyes, as he pulled her into a hug, blushing her body shook a little. And shook her head squirming out of his grip, stumbling back, towards the bed and sighed. _'Why! Just leave already... I don't want to see you.'_ Dropping to her knees and covered her eyes taking a deep breath. _'Go Away!'_

"Eu te odeio! Assim, Cai fora!"

"Apenas Acalmar, porra!"

"Não! Eu realmente odeio você!" She growled at him. "Você não deveria ter me salva!"

He crouched down in front of her, and stroked the girl’s cheek, gently. She trembled slightly pushing him backwards, sitting on his lap, trembling. Soon stood up and ran out of the room wiping her eyes, as Tyki slowly sat up, before ruffling his hair and standing up going after her. She stood at the back door, trembling, a small fake smile ran across her lips. Flinching a little, when Tyki took her hand and gently opened the door to the teleport ark, leading to the outside world.  
After the two of them walked through the portal, Cynthia opened her eyes, just to cover them from the bright sun. Blinking, she looked around and as Tyki noticed it was the field they all stood in, not even a week ago. Cyn scanned the area, before her gaze landed on someone, who stood at the top of one of the hills. Her hand going straight to her chest, at the familiar warm feeling, she was getting. That she wasn’t supposed to be getting. Ever. Her blue eyes widened at the – now grown up – familiar face. Not even muttering a sound, Tyki quickly looked round, just to see the younger, Noah of Envy run towards the boy. A small scowl replacing his curious expression, he had beforehand.

“Leo!” She ran and soon hugged him, smiling with a small blush across her cheeks.

“C-cynthia… I-i…” He gulped hugging her tightly. “I thought y-you died…”

Tensing up slightly, as she gripped his shirt, at what he said, blushing a little. She chuckled a faint broken chuckle, and shook her head. Though her head soon lifted, as both of them turned around after hearing his name being called. As the girl made her way over, Cynthia released him, and coughed a little, when the girl hooked her arm, with Leo’s.

“S-so…” Her gaze, looked from the girl’s to Leo. “Y-you… Uhm… T-thought I d-died… An-and…”

Gulping, her eyes stared towards the girl before going back to Leo, as the latter, frowned when the female rested her head on his shoulder.

“Well… Actually...”

“Forced?”

“Mhm... Y-yeah…”

“Fi-figured… B-because, of course. You would ne-never hurt my feelings… R-right…” A small weak, sad smile lace her lips, when he looked away, lowering her head, so her fringe covered her face. “R-right… P-papa changes everything…”

Her hand went straight to the golem that planted itself onto her shoulder, and nuzzled her neck. Petting the golden ball, she jumped a little, when Tyki ran over to her.

“W-what… The heck is he doing with you!”

“I… D-don’t know… If Tim is here…” Her gaze rose from the golem to Tyki. “Then that means…”

Her gaze turned to the lower hills, hearing the golem’s name being called out. Both of the Noah’s saw a small patch of white, before Cynthia walked down the hill a little. Her expression changed completely, as she ran straight towards the other, Timcanpy on her tail. Both reaching the boy, she smiled and threw her arms out to hug him, though it was countered, when her brother gripped her arm, and twisted it behind her back. Pushed to her knee’s Cyn sighed and frowned a little at her brother’s roughness.

“Onee-san… You have a heck of a lot… To explain.” Allen quietly growled out. “Thoroughly.”

“Fuck sakes Allen! If you look at where Tyki is.” She hissed out. “I’ve got a goddamn whore to deal with!”

Lifting his sister up, he smirked a little, leaning close to her ear. “Well… Not really, right… ‘Cause Leo doesn’t matter right.” Whispering quietly, to her as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. “After all… Tyki is apparently, yours now… Isn’t he?” Blinking. Before nodding. “Oh wait… Isn’t it…” Cynthia turned her gaze around as Allen smirked again. “You are his… Or both are each other’s…?”

“What are you getting at?” Sighing a little, she lifted herself up slightly, before grabbing, the bicep of Allen’s arm and flipping him over her shoulder, at the same time, having her wrist released in the process. “You still have a lot to learn as well, Oto-chan~”

Running over to the siblings, Leo and Tyki soon parted them, Leo taking Cynthia, whilst Tyki dragged Allen away. Standing there, Cyn frowned at the scene. Flinching and taking his arm back, after Cynthia had bit him, Leo stood there rubbing his forearm. As Cyn went to backhand him, his arm raised towards her, catching her own forearm, and twisting it behind her, before pinning the English girl to the ground. She squirmed under Leo, as Tyki attempted to ignore the position the two were in, along with Leo’s new fiancée, as Tyki tried to sort Allen out.

“Eu realmente sangrenta amava Leo! Agora eu odeio você! Seu filho da puta!”

“W-what?” Leo asked her slightly confused, as Tyki walked back over to them, sighing with relief, at finally get Allen to calm down. As well as having to tie him up.  
“She said, ‘I really bloody loved you Leo! Now I hate you! You son of a bitch!’ You my friend… You are seriously too dedicated to the Japanese ways.”

Leo looked up at him, as Allen was rolling around, tied up, shouting his mouth off at Leo to release his sister, and Tyki to release him. And asking there the frig he got the ropes from. Timcanpy, being a loyal golem, flew over to the four of them, as Leo released Cynthia, letting the white-haired Noah, run to the elder Portuguese Noah, and the strange girl ran to Leo. Allen, wiggled over to them, growling and muttering incoherent word, which no one could hear properly. Pulling her close, Tyki soon rested his chin on Cynthia’s resting his arms over her shoulders, in a protective manor. Though as Tyki smiled, Cynthia frowned staring at Leo and his fiancée.

“I bet… You didn’t even want him…”Cynthia muttered, gritting her teeth a little. “You look more like the kind of girl who would go for anyone. No matter if forced into it or not.”

“Haah!” The girl glared at Cynthia growling lightly. “Like you can fucking talk.”

“You want to start…? Porra putinha!” She continued the name calling, though it was all muffled due to Tyki covering the younger girl mouth, chuckling nervously, but soon moved his hand away, shaking it a little, after she bit his fingers. “Eu vou lidar com você na mansão, maldito!”

“Sorry… She…. Is a bit, uh well.”

“It’s your fault!” Moving the elder’s arms away, she growled just to face him. “If you did not do what you did yesterday! I would not be so fucking angry with  
everyone!” Slapping him he sighed, and rubbed his left cheek, before turning his attention to the still struggling Allen. “Now. If you don’t fucking mind. Idiot! I have a bitch to deal with, who just pissed me off.” Growling as she turned to face Leo and the girl. “EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY WAS!”

“Me… The bitch…?” Pointing at herself, she laughed a little. “Have you see yourself?” Sighing she chuckled more, before smiling at her. “Some girl you are… Pfft. Were you not meant to be English… As well?”

“Still am.” Cynthia growled out, glaring at the other.

“You seem more American… Than English.”

“I would not do that…” Tyki butted in. “Well… If I was you I wouldn’t.” Mumbling quietly, before looking away slightly.

“American… Slutty… Likes older men as well…” Grinning, as she watched Cynthia grow angrier. “What are you…? Eighteen, maybe nineteen?”

“Naiomi!” Leo growled slightly at his fiancée. Trying to get across to her that she was pushing it a little too far. “Stop. Now.”

“What…?” Naiomi turned towards Leo, as he shook his head. “He is like… twenty six, maybe seven?” Nai’s gaze soon turned back towards a much more pissed off, Cynthia. “That’s a lot of year difference… No wonder why you were left.”

“… Oh shit.” Tyki muttered, looking towards Leo he glared a little. “You better ge-“

Cutting Tyki off before he could even warn Leo, Cynthia clenched her fist and glared towards Naiomi, as both Tyki backed away from Cyn with Allen, and Leo backed away from his fiancée a little.

“It’s no wonder why you were le-“Before Nai could even finish what she was going to say, the brown haired Chinese girl was on the floor holding her cheek, that Cynthia’s fist just connected with.

“Sorry… I must have missed the person I was originally aiming for…” She muttered innocently smiling, as she held her hand out. When Nai went to take her hand she moved it away. “Oh wait… No... I did hit the right one… My mistake. You stupid gullible whore.”

Turning her gaze to Tyki as he brought out one of his teez, that he damaged Allen with just before the fight in the Ark. She stroked the wings of the creature, and grinned sadistically.

“This won’t hurt… A bit… You idiotic women.”

“C-cyn… W-what are you?” Her gaze turned towards his, as Leo stared at her with frightened eyes. Though as she walked over to him, she petted the teen’s head, before knocking him out, by hitting the specific section on his neck.

“Sorry dear… But you little pathetic fiancée… Is about to taste some top class pain… Just a little.” Turning her gaze back towards Tyki, glaring a little. “Do not kill her… I just want he to suffer. So pain… Make it a long worth whiling pain.”

Tyki looked at her, blinking, as she kissed him though he soon kissed back slipping his arm around her waist, before Cyn could even pull away. Letting go of her, so she could untie Allen, he soon knelt down next to the Chinese girl, and rested his hand over her chest, before guiding the teez to where it had to go. Doing to exact same thing to Naiomi, as to what he had done towards Allen that time. Though this time, he only made a small puncture hole, nothing to serious. Though the girl would probably be bed-ridden for most of her life, if not all of her life. Though it would take so long to heal, if it even did heal.

Cynthia finished untying Allen, she kissed the younger ones forehead and smiled sadly towards him. Apologizing through the kiss, for what both herself, and Tyki had done to Naiomi, and more specifically what she had done to Leo.

As Tyki and Cynthia fled, Allen stayed with the two others, waiting for them both to finally wake up.

==

Making their way back to the Inn, the two were going to be staying at, in the next town over, after travelling for so long. They both rented out a single room, with a double bed to save what money they brought with them, which wasn’t very much. Cynthia quietly stood in front of the double bed, shivering from the heat of the room, as it brushed over her freezing cold, soaking wet body. As they were travelling to the town, from the previous one, it decided to start raining on them, as if it was a punishment, for what they had just done.

Trembling, Cynthia started to fiddle with her buttons, undoing each one with shivering hands, as Tyki closed the door behind him. Sniffling she, shivered once more. Though froze, as she felt him slowly slide the shirt from her shoulder, before he breathed against her neck, causing her to tense up before pushing him away, and stepping back, lifting her shirt up a little. She leaned against the wall, and hissed slightly at the cold coat of paint against her bare skin, but shook her head, and glared towards Tyki.

“Don’t… Just…. Do not… Fucking touch me!”

“Come on, Cynthia….” Tyki sighed. “How long is thi-“

“N-no! Just… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Pushing past the elder Portuguese Noah, she soon removed her shirt, and bottoms, as she reached the right side of the double bed, pulling the quilt back, as he sighed and removed his own shirt, walking round to the left side, just to watch as she pulled the quilts over herself. Tyki frowned at her cold-shoulder body language, but continued to get changed before sitting down, and climbing into the bed.

Cynthia, covered her mouth a little, when the section of her stomach, felt something cold against it. Her neck being attacked by the man’s breathe. Tyki was hugging her from behind, before she felt herself being pulled into the man’s warm chest. Sighing, Cyn soon turned around, and wrapped both her arms around the and buried her head into his chest, causing the other to blush, before smiling and petting her head softly to help her sleep.

“I’m sorry Cynthia….”

“Shut… up…”

He grinned as she slowly started to fall asleep, being surrounded in his warmth, her shivering slowly stopped. Tyki quietly whispered to her in her ear, which already had done once before. “Voce e, de longe, A unica uno eu realmente deseja manter.” Making her shift slightly, as she rose her head. Her blue eyes stared at him, as tears slowly formed in the corner of them. Smiling gently, he ran his thumb over her cheek before gently kissing her. Her hand shaking a little, slowly Cynthia set it against his cheek kissing him back, before she felt herself being moved above him, as he rolled over, onto his back.

Mumbling his name, Cyn soon broke the kiss before it went any further, staring at him, a dust of red, displayed across her cheeks. Pushing a strand of her hair behind the girl’s ear, he hummed a little, as a reply to her saying his name, though Cyn didn’t reply back. Setting her hands onto his chest, Cynthia soon kissed him again. She couldn’t grow mad at him, when he made these gently and calm actions towards her. It was too difficult to do that. Moving her own tongue across his, her hands tightening slightly, as she dug her nails gently into her palms. Why did she always give in so easily to him? Cyn hated how she always forgave him for everything, because she knew that everything he had said to her, was probably sugar-coated to make it sound like he meant it, when he probably didn’t.  
Him on the other hand. Tyki had the most difficult part. He had to deal with the younger Noah’s stubbornness, and how people liked that about her. Apart from himself. Yes he got what he wanted off her, and yes maybe some of his words sound sugar-coated to make her believe they were true. Even if they were true. Though he really hated how, everyone though he was just using Cynthia. Mostly he just hated her stubbornness because, it meant that she could do anything she wanted within reason, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Though if Tyki could just get rid of her stubbornness, then maybe everything would go much better, and maybe the two would have a more, normal romantic kind of relationship, where no one would say Tyki was using her and where both himself and Cyn actually loved each other. If that was possible.

Noah’s aren’t really meant to feel love at all, because there is no such Noah, which relates to Noah’s love. Himself and Cynthia, well is it really love they are feeling right now. It could be just lust, or a desire of some type, because those two are the known Noah’s. Lulu is the Noah of lust, which means the whole clan could feel lust in every way, and they you have Cyril who is the Noah of desires, which meant they all felt some type of desire to something. But could they both really feel love? Was it actually possible?

A small gasp came from the other one, as she broke the kiss and stared at him, her body shivered a little, due to his actions. Frowning, the white-haired Noah, soon turned her gaze away, as she sat backwards and normally, but on his stomach. Blushing, she growled quietly, at the fact that he was staring at her, so she pushed his face in the opposite direction, causing him to smirk a bit. What the girl wasn’t expecting is to be pulled back down against him. The blue orbs widened, when he ran his fingers down her spine, causing her to shiver, and let out another small gasp, before his other arm wrapped around her. Both of them leading towards her underwear and her bra. Muttering his name quietly, she shook her head, as her hands gripped his chest, feeling his fingers slip under the hem of her panties, she buried her head into his shoulder, as her breath, slowly began to grow, warmer against his neck. Cyn shivered, at the delicate touches, though she closed her eyes, when the clasp of her bra came undone.

“T-tyki…. S-stop… Please.”

A quiet chuckle, left his mouth, as he turned his head a little towards her, “You don’t sound like you want me to stop?” Moving his hand further into her underwear.  
She squirmed at his breath against her ear, and where his hand was eventually going to end up. “Nnnh~” Digging her nails into his chest, as he felt the heat rise a little, in her breath, as he it hitched every now and again. Closing her eyes tighter, as he teasingly dragged his hand, faintly from her back, towards one of her breasts. His hand reaching further down. “S-stop… T-tyki. Nyaah~ Please.”

Lifting her head, blushing deeply, she looked at him a little, before he grinned, when she soon kissed him. Removing her hands from his chest, she placed one against his cheek, and the other against the side of his neck. Pushing his finger inside of her, Cyn moaned, before biting his lower lip, as he slowly began to slip his fingers in and out of her, causing her to tremble. Moaning quietly, Tyki removed his fingers, before laying her onto her back, as Cyn’s legs each rose either side of him, her arms wrapped around his back as he kissed her neck softly. 

Gasping quietly, when he bit into her neck, she gripped his shoulders, and curled her toes a little, before letting out a quietly moan, from him sucking on the spot, and then running his tongue over it. Her gaze turned a little, as she panted a little, shifting underneath him more, to get comfy. Tyki turned her gaze towards him, and soon kissed her, with a little more force than the previous kisses, they had done. Cynthia ran her hands through his hair, letting the elder play with her tongue. He still had that same taste of spiciness, with a hint of strawberries.  
Yanking his hair, Cynthia soon pulled away trembling a little, before catching her breath more, he stared at her slightly confused, before turning her head towards his again, as Cyn smiled softly. Tyki soon rested his stigmata’d forehead, against her stigmata’d forehead, his breath mingling with hers, when she whispered ‘Eu te odeio’ to him, just for him to reply with ‘Eu te amo’ both of them chuckling through the small kisses.

==

Cynthia sighed quietly. She would’ve woken up in the morning and moved off the bed to see if her clothes had dried, if an childish Portuguese man, was clinging to her, and holding her back. His right arm, was slung over of waist, keeping her close to him, as his other rested under the part of the pillow his head was laying on. Her cheeks soon flared up faintly, as she registered that her back, which was bare, was now against his bare chest. Though if she remembered correctly, or as much as she could. They did not, fall asleep, in that position last night. Cynthia looked at him, over her shoulder, the best she could, just to blush more. He looked so calm, and peaceful when he slept, though when away, he always had that bored or irritated expression on his face. Lifting her arm over her shoulder the best she could, the girl soon moved some strands of his hair out of his face, she felt him pull her closer, and let out a quiet sigh of relief. Smiling, Cynthia softly ran her fingers over his arms, and brushed her leg against his, causing the latter to grumble, and shift slightly, but still didn’t wake him up.

Since he pulled her closer, Cynthia knew that turning around, and giving him the usual morning kiss was out of the question, and she couldn’t climb out of the bed, to get ready, then wake him up, because he had a firm grip over her waist. This was slowly starting to piss Cyn off. They had things to do today, and Tyki was being an idiot by, wanting to have a frigging lay-in.

“Tyki~ Wake up please, or I’ll ban you from entering my room.”

Sighing, she smirked, as he shifted a little. “How? I have your key…” Mumbling, Tyki soon buried his head against the back of her neck, moving to get a little more comfy.

“I stole your deck of cards, a necklace… Oh and I also stole… Money from you… Once.”

“You did what!” He roughly bit the base of her neck, just above her shoulders, causing Cyn to tremble against him, and blush slightly. “Cyn. Anything but money. Jesus.” He muttered, kissing where he bit her softly.

“I stole so much from you Tyki. What do you think a poxy little key is going to be.” She sighed a little, as he hummed quietly against the back of her neck. “It won’t be much of a challenge. And you know that. Idiot!” He soon bit her again, causing her to squeal, before giggling after. Covering her mouth, when he brushed his hand over her waist, making her moan quietly. “A-and don’t worry about the money. I paid you back… Double the amount I stole.”

Lifting his gaze, he rested his chin on her shoulder. “What did you do... To get double the amount?”

“I gambled…”

“Mhm… Figured as much.” He softly chuckled. “Being the sister of a cheated and all.”

“Nyh!” Quickly letting go, as she turned and looked at him. “Allen has fuck’ll to do with this, Tyki.” Sitting up a litte, as he rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. “Allen has nothing to do with how I gamble. Okay. I might be his sister, but we gamble and cheat differently to how people think we do.”

Taking his shirt, she soon slipped it on, their clothes had dried overnight, by the looks of things. Doing up a few of the buttons, she walked over to his side of the bed, and climbed onto the bed, and setting herself above him. Smiling softly, as he placed one of his hands against the back of her thigh, and the other one rested over her the middle of her back. Cynthia, soon leaned against him, tangling her fingers into his messy dark brown hair, and softly pecking him on lips, as a small grim, slowly formed against Tyki’s. Resting her spare hand between, her own chest and his, as she kissed him gently.

“Does this mean… That I’m maybe forgiven…?”

“Maybe.” Mumbling quietly, she ran her fingers through his hair. “I dunno just yet. Give me a little more time.” Kissing him softly, as he kissed back, she pulled away. “Yeah. Give me a little more time… To think, and I’ll tell you.”

==

Cyril soon walked all around the mansion, trying to find his little brother, and the exorcist’s sister. When he couldn’t find them, the elder Noah, decided to rely on the twins, since they seemed to always know where the duo ran off to. Finding them, the American teens, turned and looked towards the other, after hearing their names being called, and seeing him stop.

“Have you to seen… Tyki or Cynthia…?”

Devit and Jasdero looked at each other, trying to remember the last time they saw the duo. Which was probably, the whole ordeal that happened about a week ago. Other than that, they were too busy on doing the party planning. Simulantiously together, the both looked at Cyril and shook there heads. “Nope…”

“Have you tried Cynthia’s room?” Devit mumbled, as his brother shifted his arms, holding the box he was holding. “Or even Tyki’s room?”

Sighing, Cyril nodded. “Yes. But the two of them are not even in their rooms.” Scratching the back of his head, the elder’s brows furrowed. “Though… Do you know where the two could’ve disappeared to?”

“Well… I did hear them arguing…” Jasdero mumbled, as Devit looked at his brother. “After what happened a week ago. I walked by Cynthia’s room, and the two were arguing.”

“Dero…” Devit mumbled, before looking towards Cyril. “Oh… Right, they had a few arguments over the past week. So they probably went out to relieve some stress or something.” He sighed before shrugging. “Though, Thia probably just dragged Tyki to London or something… You know. Just to get out of the mansion and all.”  
“It’s usually what she does. When she feels too cramped up in the mansion! Hii!” Dero giggled.

Walking back towards the ballroom, Devit following him, as Cyril thanked the two and headed towards the ark teleport thing.

==

Cynthia sighed, as she laid against him, and sighed. “Tyki…” He turned towards her, and blinked. “We should get going. You know… Earlsie might be worried about us.”

“Not to mention Cyril.” Muttering quietly, before shuddering at the mention, or even the thought of his older brother.

“And the twins…”

Sighing together irritated, both muttering the word ‘great’ the two soon got up, and dressed properly. In their own clothes, before sorting out the room, for the next costumers who were probably going to use it for however long that would be. Tyki paid the inn owner, as Cynthia first stepped outside and shivered. It was cold, but that was probably because of how much it rained yesterday. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, before feeling more warmth, as Tyki hugged her softly. Leaving one arm over her shoulder, the two soon headed to find Lulu and Mimi, because they both could easily open an ark gate, to get back to the mansion. Walking through the village, Cyn soon spotted a flash of aqua, and nudged Tyki, pointing towards the retreating body of Mimi. Running over to the akuma, Cynthia soon tackled the girl to the ground, and smirked a victorious smile, as Mimi looked round at her and hissed a bit. Sitting up, she lifted her gaze, and looked towards the two in front of them, as Tyki slowly walked over the four.

The Noah girl, let out a small giggle. Confusing the others as she quietly thought to herself. _Yesterday it was Leo, Nai and Allen. Today it’s Lenalee and Lavi… Who is next? Kanda? Or maybe it’s…_ Shaking her head, she sighed. _Why did I even think of that person…?_ Asking herself a question, she probably couldn’t answer was stupid. Though now she turned her attention back to the two exorcists in front of herself and Mimi.

“Where is Yuu…? And Allen…?” Cynthia mumbled, standing up. A slightly worried expression laced her face, as she helped Mimi off the ground.

“Well… The last time we saw both of them…” Lavi started, but soon he was interrupted by Lenalee.

“What is it to you?” Curiously, she growled out a little, staring at the white-haired Noah.

“Because. He is my brother.” She started, as Tyki wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “And this situation could be serious, if my instincts are right.” Cynthia mumbled, thinking back to the exchange between the two, when everyone was in the forest, just before they left. There was obviously something going on between her brother and the Japanese exorcist. “Also love. You don’t even know the first thing about my brother like you think you do.” Tyki released her as she walked over to Lenalee. “You silly Chinese bitch.” Whispering into the girls ear, as Lenalee gritted her teeth. Cynthia turned her gaze towards the red-haired bookman.

“The last time we saw Yuu-chan, was when he headed after Allen. Since Allen ran off after Tim.” Lavi mumbled. “I think… It was the fields near that cottage. Allen was with two strangers that he seemed to know.”

“Leo.. And Naiomi…” Gritting her teeth, she stepped back from Lenalee, and growled. “Shit.” Her gaze turned towards Tyki as he blinked at her. “Tyki. We are heading back towards Leo’s.”

“Why?” Tilting his head in confusion. Tyki looked towards Mimi, before the two, both turned back to Cynthia. “Mimi can take us back to the mansion… And well… After what you did to that Chinese women…” He shrugged, as Lavi and Lenalee exchanged glances of confusion. “It’s not like he would let you in with a warm welcome of a ‘please come in and have a nice lovely cup of tea. Make yourselves at home,’ visit.” 

Sighing, Cynthia turned towards the elder, and frowned. “I know that. Like I give a shit about her though… or Leo.” Growling, she clenched her fists. “In fact. I don’t want to even see that bastards, father’s face.” Biting the inside of her cheek, to calm down, she took a deep breath. “It more to do with Allen.”

Sighing, Tyki nodded as Mimi changed into her dragon form. All four of them soon climbed onto the back, before heading off to the fields. Once they arrived, Mimi landed a little bit away from the house, so they wouldn’t get noticed. Lenalee and Cyn both hopped off the dragon, before running towards the house, though Cynthia stopped not far from it, causing Lenalee to look back towards her confused a little. Grabbing the English Noah’s arm, she dragged the teen towards the door, and Cynthia soon stopped again before knocking on the door. Her hand trembled a little, as he eyes widened slightly. Again. Lenalee decided to knock, taking Cynthia’s place in doing everything. The door creaked, as it was opened, and Leo growled at who was there, before moved out of the way after Cynthia just pushed past him, and Lenalee bowed in apology, before going after the girl.

Once they reached the top floor, Cynthia facepalmed. _They could of at least… Been a tiny bit fucking quieter._ Her gaze turned towards Lenalee who was blushing at the sounds she was hearing from one of the four bedrooms. She just didn’t know which one, but she knew the two people who were in the room. A grin soon displayed itself across her face, and Cynthia chuckled quietly at Lenalee’s innocent views on her brother.

“See. I told you.” Setting her hands on her hips, shaking her head. “You don’t know Allen, as much as you think you do.”

Lenalee looked towards Cynthia, trembling. “A-A-Allen-kun i-is…” Her voice filled with shock.

“Yeah. Exactly what you are thinking…” Mumbling a bit, “But… Why do you care? I mean after all.” Waving her hand, as she looked at another room. “You like the red-haired bookman rabbit.”

“H-huh!!?” The Chinese exorcist soon blushed even darker, at the elders words, before watching her head to the room she had been staring at for a couple of seconds. “C-cynthia…. W-what do yo-“

Leo ran up the stairs cutting Lenalee off, as he shoved past her in a rush, before entering the same room as Cynthia did. Cynthia stood there, a slowly growing sadistic smirk stretched across her face, before she felt herself being pinned against the wall, near the door. Her eyes widened with enjoyment, as the one in front of her became angry. “You have nerve… Stepping into this room.”

“I know… But…” She ran fingers through his hair, and leaned towards him. “You just don’t know… How much… I have been wanting to do this.” Leo’s eyes widened, as he felt Cynthia kiss him. His grip loosening, as Nai stared at them, wide-eyed, after seeing the two kiss. Slipping out of his grip, she gave him a two finger salute and pointed towards the bed before, heading to the room, Allen and Kanda was in.

“They…. Uhm…” Lenalee looked at the now closed bedroom door, muffled voices coming from it, as she watched Cynthia knock on the door, Allen and Kanda was in. “You just…?”

“They are asleep… And I ruined Leo’s life… Just like how he ruined mine.” Her expression soon became in a depressed way, as she shook Allen softly. “Oto-kun~ Wakey wakey~” Moving to Kanda, she smiled a faint fake smiled, moving the fringe out of his face, before nudging his arm softly. “Kanda-kun~ Time to wake up~” Even though she was on the clock, rushing these two would lead her to a ditch somewhere in the world. Frowning, she walked over to Allen again, and knelt beside the side he was on. Moving some of his hair out of the way. _Is it bad… That I find him so cute…_ Blushing faintly, she shook her head, Lenalee watching every movement that she made. “Allen~ Cross will be here soon. Leo was a dick and contacted the bastard.”

==

Straight away, after the mention of cross. Allen, even more cutely, woke up, he looked sleepily at his sister, before stretching and turning a little to wake Kanda up. Saying the exorcist’s first name, as he sat up. Cynthia, looked away from her brother and Kanda. Her cheeks flustering even darker. Standing up, both herself and Lenalee, sat near the window, Lena looking outside, watching as Tyki, Lavi and Mimi make their way, to the house.

“O-onee-san… L-lena…Lee…?”

“She figured it out, when we reached the top of the stairs.”

“You aren’t fighting though… Like usual?”

“Well… Oto-kun…” She smirked a little and looked at him. “I don’t really wanna have to deal with a pissed of Crossie, when he comes here and finds you in bed with Kanda.” Shrugging, as she explained her reasons. “Oh… And finding out that you are gay.”

Giggling a little, as she heard the samurai let out a small ‘che’d’ her brother just frowned, before nodding. Standing up and stretching, she looked towards the Chinese girl, and gestured for her to leave, walking out after her. The two of them, decided to let the duo get changed. When Cynthia stepped out after Lenalee, the English girl didn’t even see anything happened. It was all quick, but once she opened her eyes again, she was feeling a pain in the back of her head, groaning a little she glared up at the brown-haired girl above her, gritting her teeth, before gulping when she saw the risen hand. Next thing Cynthia knew, was she wasn’t looking forward anymore. She was looking to the side. Her cheek stung, and slowly grew red. The faint hand print appearing on the attacked area of where Nai had slapped her.  
Trembling at the door, wide-eyed, Allen stood there, when Kanda looked at her before, wrapping his arms around the small Englishmen shoulders. “You…. YOU are just... SO MENTAL!” The girl spat at her raising her voice, as Cynthia just stared at her, a faint tremble ran through her body at the words. Her eyes widened, she saw a flash of her father. Most specifically, the day he had left Allen and herself stranded in front of that old village. Again she felt herself being slapped, though this time her head faced the opposite side. She couldn’t hear the others. Not even what they were telling her to do, or asking her reasons on why she was fighting back. Moving her gaze too look up again, Allen trembled at the distant look in his sister’s eyes. A small gasp left her parted lips, as her hands wrapped and gripped tightly against Naiomi’s wrists, as the girl sitting on her, sat there strangling her.  
“YOU SHOULD JUST… DIE!”

Tyki and Lavi both headed towards the cottage, both receiving a strange, yet dangerous feeling. As they made their way towards the home, Allen and Leo tried to get Nai to release Cynthia, whilst Kanda and Lenalee made sure that Cynthia stayed with them. Tyki froze a little hearing Lenalee scream at Naiomi, before sprinting faster, towards the cottage. Cynthia still began to cough, gasping for more air. Choking, as her feet slipped, against the floor. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she tried to speak, but nothing came out but gasps and coughing. Tyki soon sprinted up the stairs, Lavi on his tail. The red-haired bookman froze at the scene, as Tyki dragged the – now unstable – girl from beneath the other. Allen and Leo holding Nai back with Lavi, as Kanda made sure Cynthia was still with them, as she rested against Tyki, trembling, as a sign for Kanda.

Gasping, her hands shook, as she gripped Tyki’s shirt, and buried her head into his chest, trembling. Gasping out his name, as he looked at her, holding her closer towards him. He kept his arms around her, before she passed out against him. The Noah lifted his gaze towards the girl, as Allen and Lavi both gulped at the dangerous glint in his eyes, before he picked her up and took her to the last room, setting her on the bed gently.  
As the time went on, Cross arrived, Allen, Lavi and Tyki all took it in turns to keep an eye on Cynthia, to see if there was any changes to her status, as she laid in the room unconscious.

_”But… P-papa never liked me, so I doubt he would care.” Cyn muttered sitting opposite the Noah of Dreams. As Road frowned at her. “He always beats me, and I always took Allen’s beatings. It was horrible… It hurt so much.”_

_“You’re not mental. You’re different. There is an amazing different between the two Cyn-chan.” Road softly hugged her, and smiled. “Forget about your Papa, forget about your stupid Mama as well. You don’t need them anymore. You have us Cyn-chan.” Leaning back, she set her forehead against Cynthia’s. “You have us, and that’s all you need. We’ll protect you, and we will look after you.”_

_A small sniffle came from Cynthia as she nodded. “O-okay… R-road-san… Thank you.” Hugging her back, she soon buried her head into the girls shoulder, and slowly began to cry._

“You say that Road…” Frowning a little, placing her arm over her eyes. “Where are you now… Where are you when I really need you… The most?” A small sniffle came from her, before she sat up and coughed slightly, her hand wrapping her neck, as she rubbed her throat. It felt so dry. Looking to her side, and faintly smiled, seeing Allen asleep. His head rested on his arms, as the grip on her hand tightened even more. “A-Allen… G-Gomen.” Slowly, she watched him lift her head, as he smiled at her softly.

“Why are you apologizing? There is no need to be sorry.” Standing up, he smiled at her, before turning his gaze towards the door. Seeing the blue-haired Exorcist walk in. Allen glared at the teen, frowning at the emotionless look, but with a twinge of annoyance in it.

“Moyashi.”

“It’s Allen! BaKanda!”

“Cross is here.” Completely ignore the retaliation of the other, Kanda soon closed of the door after mumbling. “He wants to know… About what had happened? Earlier.”

The two looked at each other, before frowning. Cynthia slowly made her way out the bed, as Allen helped her. Both of them, carefully walking down the stairs, as she still rubbed her throat. Both of them, going down to see Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Portuguese. (Tyki's Home Tongue)
> 
> [Tyki Speaking]
> 
> Garota estúpida. | Stupid girl.
> 
> Então você assume ... Eu mexeu com seus sentimentos. | So you assume... I messed with your feelings?
> 
> Apenas Acalmar, porra! | Just calm the fuck down!
> 
> Voce e, de longe, A unica uno eu realmente deseja manter. | You are, by far, the only one I really want to keep.
> 
> Eu te amo | I love you.
> 
> [Cynthia Speaking]
> 
> Você não escuta ninguém...! | You do not listen to anyone...!
> 
> É como... Eu sou um fardo. | It's like... I am a burden.
> 
> Eu te odeio! Assim, Cai fora! | I hate you! So, fuck off!
> 
> Não! Eu realmente odeio você! | No! I really hate you!
> 
> Você não deveria ter me salva! | You should not have saved me!
> 
> Eu realmente sangrenta amava Leo! Agora eu odeio você! Seu filho da puta! | I really bloody loved you Leo! Now I hate you! You son of a bitch!
> 
> Porra putinha! | Fucking bitch!
> 
> Eu vou lidar com você na mansão, maldito! | I'll deal with you in the mansion, damn!
> 
> Eu te odeio | I hate you.


	12. Final Preperations (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.

Cross sat in the main room of the cottage before, the rest walked downstairs and entered the room. Allen and Cynthia both stood there trembling, gripping each other’s hands, as Cyn rubbed the back of her neck a little with her free hand. Tyki and Mimi both stood on one side of the room near the window, whilst Cross sat opposite Leo and Naiomi. Naiomi, was leaning against Leo for a little more support do to her internal injury, that both Tyki and Cynthia had created. The siblings all blinked, when they noticed the envelopes that everyone had, exactly like the one he had given to Allen, on the day the three of them decided to meet up. The red-haired General soon turned his head towards the siblings, just to point towards the end room. Nodding the two soon scrambled off to the room, blinking a little before Cynthia opened the door. The two both sighed, and chuckled a little, as Allen ran into the room and sat down at the white grand piano, his sister slowly following behind after closing the door. Standing next to her brother, the girl gulped a little looking around.

"What first Onee-san?"

"Uhh... A-any."

He looked at her as she trembled slightly. He knew she was stage fright, hence why the elder had closed the door before joining him, near the piano. Allen never complained about this though, she instead he just sighed, and decided to pick one.

"Okay. Uhm... How about this one?"

Slowly. Allen started to play one of the songs, she chuckled a little, but everyone else went quiet as they faintly heard the sounds coming from the end room. Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi soon made their way into the hallway, to get a better hearing of the music. The sounds were chirpy and happy, though there was a small hint of eeriness to it. Cynthia stood there and took a deep breath, whilst her brother played the intro. They didn't honestly like the lyrics to this song, because of their past.  
Cross smiled faintly, as he sat there with the wine glass in his hand. The two other Noah's stared out of the window, Mimi stood there counting the droplets, whilst Tyki just spaced out. Cynthia soon began to sing the song, and after every like Kanda was translating.

Ringo no doku wa  
 _The apple's poison_  
Chiisana ha katashi ga ubai  
 _Is snatched away by a small bite mark,_  
Shoujo no uso wa  
 _As the maiden's deception_  
Bansan no seki de nemuru  
 _Falls into a slumber in the dinner chair._

Nanatsu no ai mo  
 _Be it the love from the seven,_  
Ouji no KISU mo  
 _Or the kiss from the prince,_  
Saigo ni wa subete  
 _In the end, all of them will_  
Shiroi hada no tokeru.  
 _Just melt away on her snow-white skin._  


Lenalee and Lavi both turned towards Kanda as he let out a small ch'd sound, and soon Cross just frowned at the song they had chosen, his grip tightened a little on the wine glass.

"It... It's just like the Snow White fairy tale... Nii-san used to read me." Lenalee mumbled, seeing Cross nod.

"It is based on that fairy tale Lenalee..." Mimi looked towards Tyki, when he mumbled the answer to Lenalee’s unsaid question. "It's Cyn's song."

They turned back as she began to sing once more. Lenalee still looked towards Tyki, curious to why this song was her song.

Kagami, Kagami  
 _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_  
Watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu  
 _Unveil my unsightly heart._  
Kagami yo kagami, kono de ichiban utsukushii no wa dare?  
 _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who in the land is the fairest of all?_  


Allen held back any thoughts at all, on the song. Even he knew it was her song, and he hated the song, because it was her song, and he wanted her to sing. None of the others knew why this was her song, except, himself, Cynthia and Tyki. Lenalee and Lavi both stared towards the door, their eyes widening with shock. Cross trembled a little, as Tyki glared out of the window. He really just wanted to walk into that room, and stop her from singing that song. Leo frowned and gripped his trousers, as Naiomi sat next to him, confused and slightly annoyed at the emotions he was expressing from this girls singing, her gaze soon turned to look at everyone else, that's when she noticed they all had similar expressions. Confusion, Anger, Sadness. Even Kanda showed a little more expression, than what he usually did, because of how sad this song was. Even though they were all feeling this way. They couldn't imagine the pain that Allen was baring with right now. He had to be in the same room, as his sister, who was singing the song, whilst he had to play the tune for said song.

Tetsu no BUUTSU de,  
 _Wearing their iron boots,_  
Odori tsuzuke  
 _They keep on dancing._  
Saigo ni wa subete  
 _In the end, everything will,_  
Kuro...ku y-yakarete s-shimau.  
 _Is burnt to black._  


Everyone soon fell silent at the translated words. Allen lifted his hands from the piano, trembling, though his gaze soon lifted towards his sisters who stood there frozen solid. Her eyes widened in fear, as she trembled. Kanda had stopped translating, even when they heard the quiet, yet slightly broken voice emit from the room.

Kagami, Kagami  
 _Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_  
Watashi no kareta kokoro wo utsusu  
 _Unveil my parched heart._  
Kagami yo Kagami, kudakete hibiku naiki oto wa dare?  
 _Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the one with the shredded wail?_

Kagami, Kagami  
 _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,_  
Watashi no minikui kokoro wo utsusu  
 _Unveil my unsightly heart._  
Kagami yo kagami, kono de ichiban utsukushii no wa dare?  
 _Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who in the land is the fairest of all?_  


"That last verse.... She sung..." Tyki gritted his teeth a little. "It was about her childhood. Her's and Allen's." Turning his head slightly, he frowned. "Did Allen ever tell you what happened to him, before he met Cross?" Turning around fully, he leaned against eh wall near the window, and crossed his arms. "I know... First class."

"What happened to... Them?" Timidly, Lenalee asked, before gulping.

"Their village... Was..." He quietly started, as Leo, gripped his trousers tighter. "Was burnt down by Akuma." Nai turned towards her fiancée, when he gritted his teeth more. "Ever since. Cynthia has... She's clung to Road like glue." Naiomi looked towards the elder, blinking a little. "That was the day she lost Allen." Tyki gaze turned towards Leo, as he clenched his teeth, at the others expression, and body language. "I am sure that Leo knows what happened... I mean, before they even ended up at the village, cause Cyn must of at least mentioned it once." Cross now looked towards Tyki, curious to what he knew. "How they were both abandoned and disrespe-"

Mimi soon covered the elder’s mouth, growling a little. "Tyki!" Quietly hissing out, as Tyki just growled at her. Letting go, he glared at her, as she gave him a stern, and very serious look. "Cynthia wold kill you. If she knew you told these lot about her past... You're already in her bad books!"

None of them heard the door open, and the white-haired boy standing in the doorway. "What's... Going on?" Allen looked at him curiously before looking at the others, seeing how much tension there was in the air.

"Nothing... Allen." Lavi murmured.

Allen, turned his head towards the red-haired bookman before nodding, then turning towards Cross. "Cynthia... Wants to talk to you. Master."

Sighing. Cross soon stood up, and started to walk towards the piano room, with Allen trailing behind him, though the white haired exorcist slowed down a little, and turned to look over his shoulder. Blinking, he soon smiled. A regular fake, innocent clownish smile. Kanda glared at the younger one, just for Allen to stick his tongue out at him, causing the blue-haired samurai to clench his fists, growling a little, turning his head.

=====

Once the door closed, Lenalee and Lavi both glanced from both sides of Kanda. A grin replaced their angered, confused expressions. "So... Allen-kun and Kanda-san...?" Lenalee asked, as the two smirked when Kanda stood there quietly. The rest turned towards the three exorcists. "Who would've thought...? Two people..." Lavi muttered, rubbing his chin. "Two people who actually hate each other so much... Would secretly be together..."

"There is nothing between me and the Moyashi."

"Not what we heard..." Lenalee mumbled, as Kanda glared towards her slightly, shocked and annoyed. "I was surprised though, when Cynthia told me... About Allen-kun." Shrugging, she crossed her arms, before giving the elder a side glance. "But to think... Kanda-san as well. That's just even more surprising."

Both Lavi and Lenalee, looked towards Kanda, before the two of them stepped away from the elder exorcist, and quietly started to whisper amongst themselves. The rest could see Kanda was slowly growing pissed off by the duo's actions, but they all visibly jumped at the loud roar of a certain someone's name. As Cross screamed at Allen, none of them knowing why exactly.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Cynthia stepped back a little, with Allen behind her. “Wha… Wait! Cross! Ca-calm down!” The two flinched, when the General punched the wall. “C-cross… I-it’s not t-that bad..!”

“Be quiet… Cynthia!”

Allen stood there trembling behind his sister. Gulping, as Tim and Cynthia both worked together on trying to calm the Exorcist General down. Each time he tried to step towards Allen, Cyn got in the way, just to receive a glare from Cross. He wasn’t angry at Cynthia, no, he was furious with Allen. Okay Allen being on the… Side they liked men was just bored lining, Cross’ approval with Allen, but being in bed with another Exorcist. To be exact, an Exorcist who is older than him, and one he hates. That just pushed it over the line. Cynthia shoved the General back a little, pushing Allen away with her foot, as much as she could. Taking the hint, her brother moved back more towards the door. Just as Cynthia was about to shout at Cross, the three were interrupted.

All three heads, and the golden golem turned towards the double doors. Allen’s eyes widened at the two people, before Cynthia face palmed. Just what she needed. Kanda and Lavi stood at the door, taking in the white room, with the piano, then the three occupants. Lavi taking in the crack in the wall, and visibly flinched, even though it was even on his body. It was just the fact that it’s, a single outcome of one of Cross’ many outbursts. The single green eye turned back towards Cynthia who was trying to keep the red-haired general away from her brother, the glare Kanda was receiving frightened Lavi more than it did the Japanese exorcist. Lavi gulped, and looked towards Allen, who took the hint and ran towards the pair.

“Don’t even bother!” Cross glared at the white-haired boy. 

“Cross!”

Cynthia glared at the General, as he turned his gaze towards her. Allen moving towards Lavi and Kanda in the process. Cross took a few steps forwards, as Cyn, tried to keep him back, and slipped a little, just to feel the elder hold her up.

“Cynthia! Move!”

Shaking her head, she stepped back a few steps, and pushed her sleeves up, as Allen backed into Kanda a little, trembling, the elder exorcist, wrapped his free arm around the younger, on instincts, whilst his other ready to open the door if need be, along with Lavi, to get Allen out. Cynthia on the other hand was starting to get annoyed with the elder, taking a few more steps back, she made sure she didn’t walk into Lavi, Kanda or her brother, before glaring back towards Cross. She was getting annoyed at the General’s childish behavior, on his reaction to something that was absolutely pointless to get annoyed over.

She quickly glanced towards Lavi, who blinked, before getting what she was saying. Cross looked towards her before, having almost no time to react, because as soon as he figured what she was going to do, Cynthia had already used Lavi’s hands as a lift to get some height, for when she soon drop kicked the General, to the floor, before grabbing his hands, and pinning them, beneath her knees.

The other three stood there completely dumbfounded, that one girl, took out a General, with a little help from Lavi, and a drop kick. Tim soon flew over to the duo, to see if the man was okay, but understood when, Cyn waved her hand in a way to say they were both fine. Allen and Lavi, both stood there now even more frightened of Cynthia, whilst Kanda was only beginning to slightly fear Allen’s older sister.

“Since you have now seemed to have calmed down a little. Time to hear me out!” Growling out, as Cross nodded faintly. “Okay. For starters. IT IS NOT THAT BAD!” Gripping the front of the General’s coat, she soon lifted his front up and head-butted him. “Secondly… Ah... Crap that hurts.” Cynthia held her head, climbing off the general. “Give me… A minute.”

Lavi, Allen and Kanda all sweat-dropped a little, at the girls actions, before sighing, whilst Cross sat himself up, Timcanpy fussing around him. Tyki, Mimi and Lenalee all stood in the hallway, staring at the door confused to what the hell was going on inside there. All they could hear was Cynthia and Cross shouting back and forth, at each other.

“Okay. Secondly.” Looking round, she covered the red mark, with her fringe, before glaring at Cross again. The General now sitting up. “So what if Allen prefers Men over Women. Not everyone can be like you Cross.” Crawling over to the general, she dusted of his clothes a little, and smiled. “I mean. It took me a while. I went through a stage where I didn’t like guys. I kissed Road and Mimi… Only cause Mimi stopped me from kissing Lulu... But still.” Moving some of his hair out of the way Cynthia giggled. “I’ve even kissed Lenalee. I always piss around with Mimi, even if I am with Tyki. He doesn’t mind to a certain extent, and no one gives a shit about it either.”

“O-onee-san…”

Allen muttered, as he gripped Kanda’s sleeve a little more, shocking the three off them from her sudden outburst, and confessions. Lavi hearing more footsteps, nudged the two away from the door, as Tyki, Mimi and Lenalee, all walked into the room. Tyki looked around the area, as Mimi turned towards Allen, Kanda and Lavi, to see if the three were okay, and Lenalee stared at Cynthia and Cross, who were sitting on the floor casually. Cross glaring at Allen and Kanda slightly, but still looking and listening to Cynthia, as she sat their neatening his outfit, and hair out, after messing it all up from taking the older man down.

“I mean seriously Cross… No one is perfect.” Her gaze turned towards Tyki. “Take a look at that idiot over there~ or yourself for instances.” Tyki glared towards Cynthia, as the others snickered a little, at what she said. “We all have our differences… So why do we care so badly about the preferences of a persons like in, another person?”

Standing up, Cynthia dusted herself off, before holding her hand out, and Cross soon took the offered hand, standing up himself, with the younger Noah’s help. “I mean… As long as Allen is happy, I don’t care if he loves animals more than humans!” Shrugging, before blinking.

Turning to Kanda, letting out a small ‘Ah’, as if she had remembered something. “Of course though… Another thing. As long as, Kanda isn’t a total jerk faced, stubborn ass punk, to my little brother. I might let the bastard live, and hold on to his so called ‘Moyashi’ a little longer.” The two glared at each other for a few seconds.

“So. Are you going to let this go now Crossie~?”

Before Cross could even answer the child’s question, he was staring at the ceiling wide-eyed again, as Cynthia knelt over, him just in time, before something very bad occurred. Allen on the other hand was hugging the both of them, so Cynthia was struggling very difficultly, to keep this bad incident from occurring. Tyki and Kanda both stepped forward to stop Allen, but face-palmed when they were too late.

“S-something… Is digging into m-my spine…!” Cross muttered.

Cynthia cringed a little, but shivered faintly as well. “T-that… Would be T-tim…” She felt her hands slipping, and stared at Cross, even more worried.  
“OI! IDIOT! ALLEN!” Both of them screamed at the boy who was causing this awkwardness. “ALLEN! Get off NOW!”

Cynthia, slipped, though thank god before anything happened, Cross moved his hand in front of their faces. The rest of the occupants froze, as Allen lifted himself from his sister and Cross, blinking and soon backed away. Cynthia soon moved away from the General, taking a couple of deep breaths, before holding her hand to help the elder up, once again. Pulling Cross, up, all they saw was Allen quickly slide over to Tim and scoop the golem into his hands, shouting his name at the same time.

Everyone sighed, as Tim’s wings twitched when, Allen checked them, though Cynthia just face-palmed, at how much Cross and Allen, cared for a golem, compared to an actual human. It was unbelievable. Blinking, she stood up and stretched.

“Now we have all that dealt with, and over… GET THE EVER LOVING FUCK OUT!” Everyone literally, jumped when she rose her voice at them, flinching. Before turning towards her. All of them walked out of the room, though Tyki stopped and looked back towards her, and blinked. Cynthia tilted her head at him, confused to why he stopped, but the elder Noah, continued to walk out of the room, Cross soon behind him. The general was going to say something, turning around, but both Allen and Cynthia slammed the door shut, leaving Cross to receive double doors as his answer to whatever he was going to say. Allen sat down, as Cynthia took deep breaths, to calm herself before joining Allen over at the piano.

=====

Mimi stood staring out of the window once again, she watched the rain drops, hit the window panes, and travel downwards, before turning her gaze towards Tyki. The Portuguese Noah, stared out of the window distantly again. It was obvious that Cynthia and himself were still on bad terms, and Lenalee being here with the others, wasn’t quite helping much either. Sighing, he soon turned towards Mimi, who was staring at him, and tilted his head in a questioning way.  
“Ne, Tyki-sama… Did the Earl, request this so… Cyn could finish up on learning those songs? You know for tomorrow and all?”

Tyki nodded, causing Mimi to smile. She really loved some of the songs that Cyn sang, they were calming, and so un-Noah like songs. They were jolly, and had more a human type atmosphere to them. The others soon looked over, hearing what Mimi had asked Tyki.

It was strange for them, being in the same room as a Noah and an Akuma, and the same for the Noah and Akuma, being in a room with four exorcists, and two humans. So peacefully as well. No arguments or fights. Except that one between, Allen, Cynthia and Cross just now. Though all in all, it was odd, but fun. Odd that they were not arguing, but fun, at the fact that they were all peacefully enjoying the music from the room, the two siblings were in.

“We can’t let Cynthia know.” Tyki muttered, as Mimi looked up at him confused. “Cyn, just thinks she is going to some regular old party the Earl had been called to, and was given an offer to sing, which the Earl gladly accepted cause of her voice.” Stretching the, Portuguese Noah, sighed, and rested his hands on the back of his head. 

“Allen is the same.” Cross sighed out, “He just thinks, he has been invited to the same party as his sister, to play the songs for the girl.” Shrugging, he swirled the wine in his glass, and looked up at them. “Just make sure, that idiot and his sister never find out about the party, or it would ruin everything.”

The three nodded, as Tyki turned back to the window with Mimi, as a certain tune came from the room, Lavi and Lenalee giggled Kanda leaned against the wall, and sighed, as the two said the name of the song. Tyki looked round and blinked, before tilting his head slightly. He recognized the tune, but couldn’t remember why.  
Allen sat there playing the intro before his sister stood at the side of the piano, and dragged her finger over the smooth white surface.

Sukiyo sukiyo  
 _I love it, I love it._  
Kore wa mou unmei yo  
 _This has got to be fate_  
Sadamerareta  
 _It has been predestined_  
Kami-sama no itazura yo  
 _The mischief of God._  
Iwazumogana  
 _Is best left unsaid_  
Anata nara wakaru desho  
 _But you already understood that._  
Gotaku wa iiwa  
 _Stop your tedious talk_  
Puratonikku na aijo yo  
 _With this platonic affection._

Hora Imeeji shite  
 _Hey, try to envision_  
Makkuroi oki na omeme  
 _Completely black, with large cute eyes._  
Donna neiro ga ichiban niauno ?  
 _What colour suits it the most?_  
Omimi wo tateru  
 _My ears perk up_  


Cynthia stood there, dancing to the song, and doing cat gestures, as well as ones that went with the said words of the song, making Allen laugh as he played. Lavi and Lenalee, stood in the hallway, acting like cats as well, whilst Cross sighed, and Kanda shook his head, at the childishness coming from Lavi and Lenalee.

Paaru no shirestu wo nozokashite  
 _Showing his pearl white teeth_  
Nekoze de yubi hawasu Pianisuto  
 _Hunched over, the Pianists fingers travel_  
Kanaderu oto ni nami utsu kenami  
 _Sounds falling on my rippling fur_  
Karadaju ga shibiredasu  
 _Tingling all over inside_  


They all giggled, as Tyki, blinked still trying to figure out where he had heard the song before. Though when he heard the small “Nyao!” part that Lavi, Lenalee, Cynthia and Allen all sang. He remembered, turning around, he covered his mouth a little, as Lavi and Lenalee started to laugh, and the two singing it continued. Mimi looked at Tyki, curiously, but smiled seeing the small blush across his face.

Watashi no tame ni Tango wo hiite  
 _Playing the Tango just for me_  
Aishiteru senzoku Pianisuto  
 _I love you, My personal Pianist._  
Toki ga sugiruno mo wasureteshimau  
 _Let us loose track as time passes_  
Himitsu no yoru no Konsaato   
_For our secret concert at night_  


Taking a deep breath, Cynthia sighed, before beginning to sing once again, taking a small break as Allen did the short instrumental section.

Hora Ripiito shite  
 _Hey, just repeating._  
Sutakkaato wa kakushita tsume de  
 _Hidden claws tap out the Staccato_  
Donna waon mo zeitakuna Dinaa?  
 _What chord will be our extravagant dinner?_  
Shippo wo tateru  
 _My tail curls up_  


PAARU!  
 _Pearly_

Paaru no shiretsu wo nozokashite  
 _Showing my pearl white teeth_  
Nekoze de yubi hawasu Pianisuto  
 _Hunched over, the Pianists fingers travel_  
Kanaderu oto ni nami utsu kenami  
 _Sounds falling on my rippling fur_  
Karadaju ga shibiredasu  
 _Tingling all over inside_  


They both sang the next part, lifting their hands as they sang the “Nyao!” and straight after, Allen went back to playing the piano, as she continued to sing the final course of the song.

Anata wa shiranakutemo iino  
 _It is alright if you don’t understand._  
Atashi wa shosen tada no kuroneko  
 _After all, I’m just a simple black cat._  
Kotoba janai kaiwa wo tanoshimu  
 _Enjoying our wordless conversations._  
Futari no yoru no Konsaato   
_For our concert for two Tonight._  
Futari no yoru no Konsaato  
 _For our concert for two Tonight._  


Taking a break before starting the next song, Cynthia sat on the floor in the room, as she slowly took cards of the deck, and set them out in a strange order. Curious, Allen made his way and knelt beside her, but making sure he wasn’t blocking any light. Figuring what she was doing, Allen smiled.

===

“Hey! Nee-san… Can you tell me my fortune?”

Her gaze rose towards her brother, eyes widened a little. ‘Why would he want to know his fortune?’ Looking back down, she gathered all the cards together, and sighed, before nodding.

“On one condition. No depressing questions okay!” Receiving a nod, she began shuffling the cards. “Okay. What’s your question?”  
“Hmm…” Thinking a little he smiled, a sincere smile. “Will Kanda stay with me?”

Her eyes widened at the question, ‘I said no depressing ones! Idiot!’ and looked at her brother. “A-are you sure… I mean, I’m not always correct, but… Ninety percent of the time… The fortunes come true.” Seeing her brother nod, ‘You’re meant to change your frigging mind! Idiot!’ She frowned and took a deep breath. “Fine.” Spreading the cards out in her hands, she closed her eyes and held them out. “Take five, and lay them down flat on the floor, so I can’t see what suit and number they are. Don’t blame me for the results.”

“I won’t.”

Allen removed five cards and set them down in a line. Cynthia opened her eyes, and looked at her brother, as if to ask if he was ready. Seeing him nod, she began. Turning the first one over, she gulped. “Two of Spades. Since this is the first card, it’s about your thoughts.” 

“Okay.”

Nodding, she soon began to relay what she knew the card stood for. None of them knowing, Kanda was standing outside the door listening to the conversation. “Two of spades. It means you think, that there is going to be something to split your relationship with Kanda. That turmoil will happen, and one of you will end the relationship.” Her hand lingered on the card, she dare lift her head to see what his expression was.

“Moving onto the next card. Card B. This card is what you actually want to find out.” Allen let out a small hum, and Cyn soon turned it over. “Jack of Diamonds.” Her hand trembled slightly, as she gulped a bit.

“Nee…san?”

“It. Uhm yeah. Jack of Diamonds, means Dishonesty... You should look out for Unreliability and dishonesty… From… A person in uniform… Or… A relative…” She closed her eyes, as Allen trembled faintly. The only two people he called family, was Cynthia and Cross… No matter how much the general got on his nerves. “A-and… The relative, or person in uniform is f-fair-haired… So… Bright hair colours… It’s also another sign, that someone is jealous…”

“G…Go on… I trust you.”

Nodding she trembled, before setting her hand over the third card. “C-card… C is about… What is going to come…? It’s one of the worst ones in my opinion…” She whispered the last part before turning it over. “Nine of Spades…” Her eyes looked up at Allen. “Pl... Please don’t make me tell you… A-Allen…” He stared at her with a serious expression. “You’re going to have… L-lots of ba-bad luck… In e-everything…”

Gritting her teeth. Kanda stood there shocked as Lenalee and Tyki stared at the Japanese samurai. Allen stared at his sister utterly shocked. “T-the bad things… W-will be; extreme anxiety, depression, and very low amounts of energy… D-destruction an-and de-deaths… Allen I don’t want to do this… Please…”   
“Go on Cynthia.”

She visibly flinched, but nodded. “The fourth card is a card which asks the person, if whatever meaning it has… Is crucial, to your question.” Gulping, she soon flipped it over. “Seven of Hearts… An unfaithful, or unreliable person which could lead to broken promises… It’s a card of love sickness… Someone who doesn’t have a vast amount of affection for you.” Her gaze rose. “Is it crucial?”

“Y-yeah… I guess it is…”

He lowered his head, as she rose her hand wearily, before stroking his head. “Allen… I still have one more… And to tell you, what they mean when side by side…” Feeling his head move. She soon continued. “Okay. Last card. This card is going to reveal… Something hidden to you. Okay.” Turning it over, she stood up, and walked away a little. “Ten of spades… Bad news is going to be revealed… T-there is going t-to be misfortune and lots of worrying…” Her head dropped as Allen raised his head. “You’re also going to have… Imprisonment…” She turned and looked at him. “Allen… I’m so sorry…”

“Just… Do the last part… Cynthia…” Her eyes widened as she trembled. “Please.”

‘Allen… I… I don’t want to read them!’ She slowly moved over, setting the rest of the deck to one side. “O-okay… So the order is; Two of Spades > Jack of Diamonds > Nine of Spades > Seven of Hearts > Ten of Spades.” Taking a deep breath, she rested her hands on her knees, clenched into fists. “Pairing the Two and Jack together, it’s going to mean, that this… Relative or person in a uniform, will try and separate you and the person in your question… In this case… Kanda. They’re going to lie to you, and if you rely on them, they are going to stab you in the back, due to gossips created by this person. It might lead to separation, and difficult changes but…” She looked at Allen, as he listened intently to her readings.

“By adding the nine of spades. Even though it’s going to cause depression, and anxiety… As well as being completely bad luck. It can help to getting rid of this unknown person. Nine of spades relates to death and destruction. Though doing forget, yourself and Kanda is involved. So this could back fire. Either one of you, or more will die by a certain destructive occurrence.” Shaking her head, she sighed.

“And it’s just going to get worse. With the seven of hearts, and ten of spades being close together… Someone will break a promise… This is going to lead to misfortune. That could be the imprisonment… Which will make someone worry. By the looks of it. It will probably be, this unreliable person from your first card.”   
Sitting back up, she pointed at the nine of spades. “But it all comes down to this one card. “Allen. The first card is mostly the past… The middle is present… The last is future. In between… They are things that can happen, or have already happened.” Frowning she looked at him. “Ignore what I said on what each card from 1 – 5 means… Listen to me on this part.”

“In the past. There has been separation, and a lot of gossip. This gossip and separation, has led to extreme difficulties.”

“Like… The fact that we are now enemies… After being separated.”

“Yes… But. With the Jack… A dishonest person… Entered your life. Causing this difficulties to become more difficult. This person, is a man or women in uniform, or a relative.”

“Mana, Cross… Or the Earl.” He placed his hand over his cursed eye as she looked at him.

“This… Person… Cause of the separation… Plus dishonesty… Cause bad luck and lots of depression. Destruction and Deaths, then a whole load of anxiety and low amounts of energy. Bad luck all round.”

“Meeting Mana… Mana’s death, then meeting the Earl… Becoming cursed… Then I was taken in by Cross.” Both groaned at the thought. “After that… I came to join the order... There was destruction with an Akuma, who killed a policeman… and… A cat…” He sweat dropped a little, at the whole cat thing.

“O…kay... M-moving on…” Coughing a little, she pointed at the next card. “Even with the amounts of bad luck, depression and anxiety as well as destruction and death, you still had trouble. In your case. Kanda. It still happens right. The arguments.” A nod came from her brother, as she froze, when he lowered his head. “Promises… Broken?” Another nod, and Cynthia gulped, as Kanda gripped his coat sleeve, gritting his teeth. “Allen… This card leads to your last one… All these arguments and broken promises, will lead to this misfortune and worry. People will be worried. Either you or Kanda could be imprisoned… Or even death, if we go back to nine…”

“Nee-san… W-what… What do you think…? Personally.”

“W-what do I think… Personally?” She gulped and lowered her head. “I think… You two are great together. I don’t really believe in my fortunes, and I don’t honestly like commenting, because it could lead to it all happening… But… With what I have given you…” She gathered the cards setting them on the pile, before hugging her brother. “I... Don’t think it’s worth risking your life… I-I’m sorry.”

===

It had been over an hour since she told him, what she thought, and for that hour, Allen had cried quietly into her shoulder. Kanda sat upstairs going over everything she had said about the cards readings. Tyki and the others were confused. Irritated. Tyki entered the room, before seeing the cards, and stared straight at the two.

“Allen. Go and talk to Kanda.” Tyki muttered mournfully. “He is upstairs.”

Nodding, he released his sister and head out of the door, as Tyki slammed it a little. Lavi and Lenalee, watched Allen run upstairs. Before turning to Cross. After he muttered something about Cynthia’s ability to read fortunes.

“I told you… Never to do those again!” He glared towards her, as she didn’t move. “Cynthia. Why… Did you do it?”

“Allen asked me to… He wanted to know… I… I was hoping to whatever god there is, that he didn’t mention anything to do with love or family… But… He asked about his relationship with Kanda… And demanded I do it.” She turned her gaze towards him. “Three times! I asked him three times, if I could stop. But he wanted to continue!” She shook a little. “I… I didn’t want to do it… I didn’t want to tell him how much misfortune this relationship would bring… How much depression, and bad luck…” She choked on her own words, before Tyki soon knelt beside her and hugged her tightly. “I didn’t want to do it...”

“We’ll continue your dances and songs tomorrow…” Tyki whispered, hugging her tightly. “For now… Cyn… You need to rest. You’re too stressed out.”

Lifting her up, he picked up the cards and set them into his pocket, before leading her out of the room, her eyes drooping, as she leaned against the Portuguese Noah, for support. Lavi and Lenalee looked at the girl, with small hints of worry. Leo looked up and said the room the two would stay in, before Tyki lifted the girl onto his back, and headed upstairs. Kanda and Allen still talking in the room next door to theirs. The elder laid her onto the bed, stroking her hair out of her face a bit, before laying down next to her, and wrapping his arms around her protectively.

“Mhm… ‘M s’rry T’ki…”

“Shh… Just sleep.”

“M’kay… N’ght…”

Cynthia soon fell into a deep sleep, as the noise from the next room over, became silent. Tyki guessed that to two had probably not settled it, but too exhausted to continue and soon fell asleep as well. Cross was staying down stairs, whilst Mimi and Lenalee shared a room. Lavi on the chair downstairs, the backroom was Leo’s fathers, and Leo had the spare room, due to Naiomi’s condition. The whole house became quiet, and the next morning was hopefully going to be a better than what everyone’s night had been.


	13. Final Preperations (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or the songs sang... Only Cynthia.
> 
> Note: This is based on the past for some parts. They will be in italics.  
> Also this fic is based after the whole ordeal with the Ark and Edo, but Link and Lvellie hasn't shown themselves properly yet.

When morning came, the first ones up were Mimi and Lenalee, both were sitting in the piano room, chatting with each other about Cynthia and Allen. Seeing how similar the two were now they were separated, to how they were when they were little... Well what she knew anyway… As the two continued to talk, there was a small clatter in the hall before the door opened, revealing a still half asleep Lavi. Lenalee chuckled a little, at the red-haired wrapped up in the blanket Leo had given him to cover himself with, whilst he slept.

“Morning Lavi... Close the door, we don't want to wake the others up..." Lenalee quietly whispered.

“Hmm... I think one of them is already awake... Just hasn't come downstairs yet." The two girls blinked at each other, whilst Lavi closed the door and sat with them. "Sounded like it came from the room Yuu and Allen are in, or the room Cyn and Tyki are in... Couldn't tell.”

“Mhm... Could be Allen... He usually is one of the first awake, back at the order... Though so is Kanda..." Lenalee muttered, before turning to Mimi.

“It's definitely not Tyki or Cynthia... Cyn is usually too exhausted after reading fortunes and doesn't wake up till nearly midday..." Mimi sighed, and shrugged a little, before smiling gently. "Tyki stays with her just, in case she has a flashback whilst asleep.”

“Mhm... Then it might be Allen..." Lenalee raised her head a little. "Wait... It could be Leo's dad... Checking on Naiomi... Or Leo checking on her.”

Lavi and Mimi nodded, before the trio went back to talking about the original topic that the girls were talking about. Cynthia sat in the chair that was in the room. The cards laid out in front of her, before she lifted her gaze to stare out of the window. It was misty outside, which just caused the young Noah to frown, she liked rainy days and snowy days, not misty ones. Her gaze turned back towards the cards in front of her, gritting her teeth a little as she stood up and walked back over to the bed, and sat on the edge, moving a few of the strands out of the others face as he slept.

A knock on the door alerted Cynthia, as she turned towards the sound, before standing up and walking towards the door. Opening it slightly, she soon closed the door shut and trembled. Again the person knocked on the door to get her attention, and with a small growl, then a deep breath, she opened the door and looked at the man. Her hand trembled on the handle, before she heard a ruffle sound from the bed, turning her gaze towards where Tyki was she smiled softly. He was still sleeping, that was good.

“W-what… Do you w-want…?” Her gaze turned back to the man, with hate.

“I was just curious to when you people were going to leave. It’s not good for Naiomi if you are still hanging around here.”

Cynthia gripped the handle, and smiled sweetly. “We will be leaving tonight… Is that good enough for you?” She glared at him. “Answer carefully now.” Hissing the words out, as he looked at her and smiled.

“That’s is perfect… Midday would’ve been better. But tonight is good as well.”

“Good. Now… I have to wake someone up, if you don’t mind scooting along to that person, who your son is now engaged to. That would be much appreciated. You are ruining my morning.”

Closing the door with a little more force than usual, but still gently, she gripped the handle tighter, before jumping faintly, at the small chuckle from the bed. Her gaze turned around as she released the handle, and frowned before walking over to the bed. Today was the last the day she could learn all these songs and dances.

= = =

Allen sat on the bed a frown lacing his face, his back facing the other exorcist as he laid on his side and stared towards the wall, well more like glared at the wall. Another fight, he hated this. They both did, but they just didn't show it. They didn't want to worry anyone. The grey eyes looked over his bare shoulder and towards his boyfriend... That's if they could call each other that now.

"Allen..." The white-haired teen turned more towards the other as the Japanese teen sat up and looked at the quilt. "Maybe... We should take a break..."

The grey eyes widened at the request before he looked away and stood up Kanda gaze towards him, his gaze lingered on the boy's figure. His pale skin, and the black arm, and the developing muscles. Shaking his head, before he caught the gaze, the only thing he could decipher was the question that was going to be asked.  
Their small argument last night was over the fact that Kanda had overheard everything Cyn had said about the fortune that his sister had predicted and the fact that it could possibly ninety percent correct and only ten percent wrong. So the main question that Allen really wanted to ask the elder Japanese exorcist was simple.

"Is... It because of the Fortune?"

"No." It was a straight forward answer and an honest answer. "I just think... Until everything is sorted with this party we have all been invited too. We should hold off a little."

"Why would we need to do that?!" Allen glared at him. "We got through Lulu's attack with this relationship. Why would a party mess it up!?"

Kanda glared towards the white-haired exorcist as the boy glared back with an equal intensity. They had been like this for so long now. It’s like they aren't even a couple. Like they are still just two people who hate each other. Realizing this Allen's shoulders relaxed a little, but not in a good way. Now he understood. It was his fault. He has known this for ages. He kept secrets from Kanda. Secrets like about being related to Cynthia, and so much more. It was his fault. Both of them hadn’t changed and that was another problem. Yes sometimes they apologize through small glances when around others, if they say something harsh that they didn't mean to say, or how Allen only truly expressed his true feelings when they were alone, or how Kanda only smiles an actual smile towards Allen, sometimes Lenalee as well, but not as much.

Seeing the expression on his Moyashi face, slowly pass the point of sadness, almost to a point that Kanda had only see once. An expression he never wanted to see again. It was after the war in the ark, when they all returned. When he found out at how many had died. Like he was going to break deep inside. That he blamed himself for everything bad thing that happens.  
Stand up he walked around the bed and turned the younger towards him, before hugging the teen. His strong arms wrapped around Allen's shoulders, as he pulled the other close, Allen just stood there. His scent mixed with Allen's, a small smiled gracing his lips at the arms that soon wrapped around his waist, and the head that pushed more against his chest, more specifically that part where the marking sat for Kanda

"It's not your fault Moyashi." Kanda muttered as nudged the other to look up at him. As Allen did, the blue-haired exorcist smiled before kissing the younger one softly, then pulling back. "It’s the war. There is too much at stake."

Allen nodded and buried his head into the elder’s chest before they both put their shirts on, Kanda leaving the room first, not before kissing Allen's head whilst the latter tied the ribbon. Hearing the door close, his hands dropped to his side as the tears slowly appeared in his eyes and a few escaping. Now what does he do?

Though he didn't have much time to think, as he put his boots on, before hearing a knock. Zipping the last one up, he soon headed over to the door and opened it, before being dragged out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. Alerting Kanda and Mimi who were in the Kitchen and the two who were in the Piano room. Mimi stepped into the hallway and soon, went back to the kitchen door, and stared towards the exorcist, with a very serious expression.

"K-Kanda... Leo and Allen just walked out..."

The Japanese swordsman stared towards her, blinking a little setting the glass onto the side and soon stepped out of the kitchen and stared out of the window that was showing Leo dragging _His Moyashi_ away from the houses, though it got harder the further they went. He glared towards the one figure, as Lavi and Lenalee ran to see what he was staring at. When they got there, they just caught a glimpse of the two figures before turning to Kanda, who soon grabbed his jacket from the chair and walked out of the house. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other before nodding and running upstairs, Mimi stayed downstairs and watched the retreating figure of Kanda head in the direction the other two figures had disappeared towards.

= = = =

Climbing onto the bed, she leaned towards him, as he sat up and pulled her closer. As she was about to kiss him, the door soon slammed open, causing her to jump and cling to him, before turning her gaze towards a now flustered Lenalee and Lavi.

“What… is it…?”

The two gulped, at the deadly tone in her voice, but they trembled, from the deadly glare that they were receiving from Tyki more than anything. The two didn’t speak, until Cyn looked towards the elder Noah, and diverted the man’s gaze, by, lowering his head, so it rested on her shoulder.

“Uhm… A-Allen… He… He went outside with Leo…”

“Mimi t-thought it was a good idea t-to tell you and Yuu-chan…”

“This… Can’t be happening…”

Tyki lifted his head towards the two, before petting Cynthia’s head. “Where is Kanda… Now?” The Portuguese Noah, quietly asked, as Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other, gulping again, before turning back towards the two Noah’s and muttered their answer together.

“He went after Allen and Leo. He also seemed really pissed off.”

“What was the fortune yesterday… About?”

Cynthia visibly tensed at the mention of the fortune, and this time it was her, burying her head into Tyki’s shoulder, as Tyki looked at the duo and shook his head. Sighing quietly, as he turned away.

“Go get Kanda back, and make sure nothing stupid has happened. Tell Mimi to follow Allen and Leo. Now! Make sure Cross knows about this as well.”

The two nodded and headed out of the room, Lavi closing the door behind them, as Tyki lifted Cynthia’s gaze towards him, before softly kissing her forehead, stroking the back of her hair to calm her down, as much as he could. It was too early for all this drama. Something had happened during that argument between Allen and Kanda last night that Tyki heard when he was putting Cynthia to sleep. Though what, he didn’t know, and that is what was bugging him, because now anything could happen, that was to do with his fortune that Cynthia took. They usually end up being correct ninety percent of the time. Cynthia sat there, her eyes widened at the thought of what Leo could do for revenge on what they did to Naiomi. Maybe she herself was the cause of the fortune. She didn't tell Allen what she had done. What if she was the one that has ruined their relationship? Allen would never trust her again, and she couldn't live with that. He is her only blood related family member left after all, the Noah clan were just gene related. She would never forgive herself of she was the reason behind all of this.  
Unwrapping Tyki's arms, Cyn climbed off the bed, she slipped her shorts on, as Tyki glared at her, watching her get dressed, slipping her boots on, she headed towards the door, but stopped and looked towards the Portuguese male. Tyki soon kept his mouth shut, after seeing the expression she had. It was a guilty expression, but her eyes had a dangerous glint in them. He knew not to stop her, when he saw that glint. Turning her head back, she stepped outside of the room, and headed downstairs. Lavi and Lenalee, noticing her as she threw her jacket on, and headed towards the door, Lavi stepped in front of her, to stop her from going.

"Lavi. Move." The golden eyes glared at the Bookman.

"I’m sorry but, I’m not moving Cynthia." Lavi replied back with just as much annoyance as what Cynthia's voice had in it. "I think you should let us deal with the situation."

"I said move. Before I fucking make you."

Lenalee backed away slightly from the girl. Her aura was dangerous, and blood lusting, Cross turned towards where the aura was coming from and soon told Lavi to move, before he got himself injured, or killed. When he did move, she opened the door, slamming it behind her, quite harshly, before heading in the direction they went.

= = = =

Once she arrived at the scene, everyone turned to her direction. She stood there as Allen backed away quite a bit, before slipping, and falling into Kanda, as the elder caught him, Allen looked at him, and thanked him a little, before getting back on his feet properly and staring at his sister. His eyes widened as she stared towards Leo. The other male looked back towards her, as Kanda and Allen stood on the side-lines. Kanda blinked a little, taking a proper look at Leo, before letting out a small 'che' which gained a curious glance from Allen, as the English exorcist stared at the latter, with a questioning glace. Kanda pointed towards Leo, as Allen's gaze turned towards the Chinese male. He still didn't understand anything that Kanda was trying to get across to him about the male, but soon enough he figured he would.

"Kanda. Take Allen back." 

"What? No!" They all stared at the younger sibling. "I'm not a bloody kid anymore! I can defend mys-"

There was a choked gasp, as Allen had to lean against the Japanese exorcist for support after being winded by said Japanese exorcist. Kanda turned his gaze towards Leo, and just glared before turning towards Cynthia. Blinking at the sudden guilty expression that quickly flashed across her face, before he sighed and lifted Allen on to his back and walked to the Noah girl and gently petting her head and then headed back to the house. Cynthia lowered her head and gritted her teeth, before looking back at Leo. Her gaze was full of pure hatred.

"You Bastard." She growled out as the Chinese male just grinned and laughed. "You could've taken anyone one of them. Yet you deliberately took Allen!" Her hands clenched tightly as the skin around her knuckles turned white. "Why?"

"Why?" He coughed, levelling his breathing pattern again. "Are you really that stupid, that you don't know, 'why' I took Allen?" Leo laughed a little again. "I took him because he is so goddamn precious to you!"

Her eyes widened as she unclenched her hands every now and again before grinning like a maniac. He blinked, not expecting that expression before he realise that she was now in front of him, her fist connecting with his jaw bone. Before he flew back a few meters and skidded across the damps ground.

"Wrong move Leo. You could've taken anyone, yet you made the wrong move and took Allen." She stood in front of him, before kicking him in the gut. "That. That one was from Kanda. You bastard."

= = = =

Kanda walked back into the house and set Allen on the sofa. Lavi and Lenalee both ran over to the unconscious male, before looking behind Kanda expecting Cynthia to walk back in after the two with Leo. When that didn't happen, Cross glared at the samurai. As Tyki stood in the door way, a bored expression on his face. Now that Cynthia had disappeared to do whatever it was she was going to do, he had nothing to do.

"Kanda. Where is Cyn?"

Kanda huffed and looked away setting a hand on his hip and pointed at the front door.

"Sorting out that bastard, for taking her brother."

Cross glared at the elder teen as Tyki frowned and whined a little. How was he going to explain to the Earl that Cynthia got into another goddamn fight, which she wasn't meant to be in? This seriously was starting to get out of hand. Tyki looked towards the door and frowned. The girl was starting to revert to how she was a few weeks after starting to live with the family. How she always picked fights with the twins or Skinn.

= = = =

Cynthia crouched on the floor, she wiped the blood from her lip and winced slightly at the pain in her left arm. There was bound to be a bruise appearing there. Hearing something that sounded like a click, her eyes widened when she came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Though the fear soon dispersed as she glared at the other. There was no longer fear in her eyes. Instead she grabbed the barrel of the gun, and his bicep, moving her head, as she swiped her leg under his feet. Hearing the trigger click her eyes widened at the sudden pain in her shoulder.

A scream ripped itself from her mouth as she released his arm and the gun, her hand going straight to the wound as she stood up and grimaced at the feel of the warm liquid stain the shirt. Her step faltered a little as she backed away from the Chinese male. Her pupils trembling as she stumbled, before turning and running into the forest, the second bullet just missing her and embedding itself into one of the trees.

The others looked at the door. The gun shots rang through the air, and the scream. Tyki new that scream. He knew it because of how many times he had forced it from the girl. Straight away the elder male was out the door with Kanda following behind him. Lavi was about to follow them but, Kanda just told him to stay.  
Lenalee stood there trembling. She couldn't stop shaking. What had happened? Why, were there gun shots being heard? Lastly. What happened to Cynthia? Lavi looked at Allen before looking to Cross who placed a finger to his lips as of to tell them not to tell Allen what's happened when he wakes up.

= = = =

Once Kanda and Tyki reached the area that Kanda and Allen had left Leo and Cynthia, all they were met with was an unconscious Leo. Tyki looked around, before wondering where the girl was. Kanda picked Leo up and slung the latter over his shoulder before hearing a groan come from the boy. Cynthia had seem to have done some pretty good damage on the kid. Though, where was she and how bad where her injuries.

"I'm going to look for Cyn. Take him back to the house." Tyki looked over the kid. "And get Lavi or Mimi to look him over."

"Don't order me around Noah." Kanda retorted but still head back to the house as fast as he could.

"Now to find her."

Tyki scratched his head before staring at the forest. He headed into the forest and looked around, sniffing the air a little he looked towards his left and head down the unknown path. Following the scent of blood that was starting to build up. His gaze scanning the area, before he stepped back and turned to the right. 'Dammit Cyn.' He stopped when the stench was thick in the air. His calm-ish expression, soon changed as his golden eyes widened at the figure on the floor. The whole left should of the shirt was dyed red.  
He ran over to her, lifting her up as gently as he could, but a pained moan came from the girl as he lifted her. His hands slipping under her legs as his arm wrapped around her back holding her close to him.

A strained gulp came from the girl as she looked up at him and laughed. "J-just like... L-last time." He hushed her as she coughed, her breathing slowly worsening. "He-hey... Tyki..." He looked at her before looking back in front of them. "I... made my de-decision. Hehe... I forgive you... ya know..."

"Cynthia. Shut up. Please. You can tell me all this later."

The white haired girl smiled and nodded, coughing again a little bit more blood staining the shirt as she gasped for air. Tyki soon made it to the house and kicked the door open, and walking into the house before heading upstairs, ignoring all the stares he received when he was in with an unconscious and blood covered Cynthia.

Setting her on the bed, he soon carefully ripped the shirt open, and pulled it off the girl as careful as possible, before running downstairs and looked towards Leo's father.

"Where's the scissors." The man looked away before raising his hands as Tyki grabbed a fist full of his shirt. "I'm not in the mood for any fucking bullshit. Where are the scissors?!"

"In the third draw in the kitchen."

Being released he watched as the adult walk into the kitchen and then back upstairs. Lavi and Lenalee stood there as Kanda sat next to the couch his gaze staring at the elder Noah. They all noticed the blood stains on his shirt, and each of them looked at each other slightly worried for the older sibling.  
The stoic gaze soon turned towards the couch as the white-haired male slowly woke up before a scream rang through the house followed by 'you prick.' As soon as he heard it, the teen shot up and headed upstairs before slamming the door to their room open.

"Don't even say anything and shut up, Allen." Tyki dropped the scissors, before grabbing the shirt and holding it against the wound. "Hold the shirt for me!"

Allen nodded before going to hold the shirt as Tyki headed back downstairs and grabbed a knife and scalpel from the first draw, making his way back upstairs. Cynthia looked at him before she shook her head.

"No way. Tyki keep those things away from me!" She tried to move but was held down by Allen. "Allen let go of me! Tyki don't you dare!"

Lenalee flinched as there was a small cry from the girl, and a choked out sob of the Portuguese male’s name. Tyki looked at Allen before telling the younger one to go back downstairs. The kid soon nodded and ran downstairs, before going into the toilet and puking a little. Lenalee headed to the bathroom, but was stopped by Lavi, as Kanda pushed past them.

"Moyashi..." He crouched beside the other and petted the white hair, before helping the kid up and taking him to the sink to wash his hands. "Come, Tyki will get everything sorted."

Allen nodded as he cleaned himself up before heading back into the front room with the elder teen. His gaze was indecipherable as the others looked at him, he soon sat down and removed his boots, and lifted his knees to his chest and leaned back against the couch waiting for Tyki to come and tell them about how his sister was.

= = = =

Tyki looked at Cynthia as her breathing slowed a little. He turned her head and softly tapped her cheek. A small groan came from her, before he continued. Eventually he took the bullet out and set it on the side. Calling to Lavi to bring him some bandages.  
When the red-haired kid walked in he wiped the wound as best he could, before setting the cotton pad over the wound and then getting Lavi to hold her up and to carefully hold the pad, whilst he wrapped the bandages around the wound to hold the pad in place.

Once all that was done. Lavi set the girl back down on the bed before looking at the elder one as he busied himself on gathering the stuff he used and taking them downstairs. Lavi followed after him closing the door to the room behind him. The others stared at Tyki as he walked into the kitchen and set everything on the side. Taking the scalpel, scissors and knife, he stood in front of the sink and began washing them. His eyes glazed over at the amount of blood that was filling the water in the sink.  
Mimi stood in the doorway of the kitchen as she stared at the towel and shirt, there was only a few spots of white on each item. The akuma frowned as Tyki set the scissors, knife and scalpel on the draining board before holding the edge of the sink. Her eyes widened, before she stepped out of the kitchen closing the door behind her, and stepping into the front room again.

"D-did you ask him...?"

"I-i... Couldn't." She gritted her teeth. "Tyki-sama isn't handling it as well as he thought he could."

Allen's head shot up at that in shock. "Tyki... Is struggling?" Mimi nodded as the English exorcist lowered his head and stared at the floor. "Even I never thought it would be this bad, though it just shows he cares for her... If that is possible?"

When the kitchen door opened they turned towards the Noah as he headed back upstairs before Lenalee stepped up and grabbed his arm to stop him. Her gaze turned towards Cross, as the general nodded and headed upstairs.

"Why did you do that Lenalee?"

Allen looked at her, as the girl looked from the Noah towards Allen. Her smiled was one mixed between sadness and being worried. Her gaze looked at the floor before she sighed.

"Because. Would you really advise someone to go keep any eye one the person they were just poking blades into to save them. After being covered in their blood waiting for them to gain consciousness. That's even if they do? I know I wouldn't. Which is why I stopped Tyki."

She led him the armchair as he sat down and refused to look at any of them. Lavi and Lenalee averted there gazes alone with Kanda and Mimi. The four of them figured that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon and would snap at them if they continued to stare at him for a certain amount of time. Leo's dad headed upstairs as Allen kept a gaze on the old man until he disappeared, the white-haired teen sighed and lowered his head. The man was probably going to check on his son.  
Cynthia after all, had broken one of the boy’s ribs and fractured a rib and part of his leg. The rest of him was just covered in bruises that wouldn't be leaving his body anytime soon.

= = = =

About four hours had passed, and Cynthia gasped and coughed sitting up in the bed, before her mind actually caught up with her body and she let out a painful screech, her hand going straight to her shoulder. Her body flinched when the door opened, she stared at the other and her legs soon left the bed as she stood up and walked over to the other her hand wrapping around her ribs before she gripped his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up and kissed the top of her head, before helping her out the room and downstairs. Cynthia's eyes teared up a little in pain as they walked downstairs. Her gaze looked over the group in the room as she gulped. Allen ran over to her and gently hugged his sister. Lifting her okay arm from Tyki's shirt, she ran her fingers through his hair.  
Cyn soon, tapped her brothers shoulder, as Allen frowned and shook his head, refusing to let go. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the door leading to the front room, seeing everyone staring at them, before she looked towards Tyki, glaring a little. The elder Noah, gulped and headed into the front room, leaving the two alone and closed the door behind him. She looked towards the door, and heard faint muffled sounds of questions, on why the door was closed, but Tyki just muttered, nonsense, and went and sat down.

”Allen.” The silver eyes looked up at his sister, staring at the light blue ones, he frowned and looked away. “I’m sorry.” When he didn’t looked back at her, she sighed, and hugged the kid tighter, ignoring the sudden shock of pain through her arm. “I shouldn’t have treated you like a kid. But, I already knew that Leo had a gun on him. Why do you think I made Kanda take you back?”

”’Cause if you didn’t… I would be the one with a gunshot wound, not Nee-san.”

”Exactly. So, do you forgive me, for treating you like a kid?”

Allen looked at her slightly, before hugging her a little more tighter, “Fine. Just… Don’t scare me like that again!” A small laugh came from Cynthia, as she hugged him, before hearing the small sniffle. Allen looked up at her as she quietly hummed, the single tune, that he only ever heard a few times when he couldn’t sleep, when they were little. He smiled softly as he rested his head against her.

”For you know… Once even I was a…”

”Little child, and I was afraid…”

“But a gentle someone always came… To dry all my tears…”

“Trade sweet sleep for fears…”

“And to give a kiss goodnight~”

Allen giggled, as he watched his sister, the living room door slightly opened, as Lavi and Lenalee looked out of the small gap, whilst she sung, one of the doors from upstairs opened, as the unheard footsteps, made their way to the top of the stairs, as the Chinese boy stood there, staring at Cynthia.

“Well now I am grown, and these years have shown. That rain’s a part of how life goes… But it’s dark and it’s late… So I’ll hold you and wait, till your frightened eyes do close.”

She patted his head softly, as the white-haired sibling smiled at her, she softly kissed the top of his head, before he began to sing the next line with her. A tender smiled laced Leo’s face, as Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other, and let out quiet chuckles, before going back to listening to the duo.

“And I hope that you know, that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me…”

“Falls on rivers and land, on forest and sands, makes the beautiful world that you see…”

“In the morning…”

“Everything’s fine in the morning.”

“The rain will be go-” Her gaze turned towards the top of the stairs as she glared at the boy, Allen stood up and backed away a little, as she stood up from the step, and moved back. “Allen. Lounge.” Leo slowly made his way down the stairs, his arm wrapped around his abdomen, a faint hint of pain laced across his expression as he stood on the last step.

“So… You still can sing that song… Even after everything you’ve done?” At those words, Allen stared at Leo, as he looked towards the brother, before back to Cynthia. “Don’t tell me… He doesn’t know…?”

Kanda turned towards the Chinese boy, as he blinked. “Now I remember.” All eyes turned towards the Japanese exorcist, as Kanda blinked. “What? I spoke to him once or twice.” They all looked at him still confused, but curious to where. “He… Used to visit the Asia branch… His mother, was one of the doctors that worked there.”

“That doesn’t matter. Allen doesn’t need to know, and you know that Leo!” Tyki stared at Cynthia, Leo frowned and glared at her. “If he needed to know. I would’ve told him by now, but he doesn’t! It’s not important!”

“It’s not important… Not important that you decided to take it into your own hands to act-“

There was a shout of her name, before Leo stumbled back, holding his jaw. “I said. He doesn’t need to know, something so insignificant, to what his actual attention should be one!” A gasp came for her, as she gripped her shoulder. “I’ll tell him when I feel like it. Remember that.” Walking past him, she stopped next to him. “Oh and next time. Pull another move like earlier. You won’t even reach your wedding day.”

= = = =

“When… Did he stop visiting the Asia branch?” 

The eyes turned towards Allen, as the younger stared at Kanda. Cynthia had returned back to the room, herself and Tyki had been given, Tyki following behind her, to make sure her wound hadn’t reopened. Leo went to sit in the piano room, as Allen stood near the door still. Kanda looked at Allen, before looking away, everyone stepped back as Allen’s expression darkened when the elder didn’t answer him. Refusing to not take Kanda’s silence as his answer, Allen soon gripped the elder’s wrist, and dragged him out of the front door, and onto the porch, but away from the front door, knowing to well, that Lavi or Lenalee, would eavesdrop, mostly Lavi.

”When did he stop leaving the Asia Branch, Yuu?”

The elder stared at him, when he used his given name, sighing, the Japanese exorcist sat down on one of the two chairs that were on the porch, and rubbed his neck. “I can’t remember exactly, because I only went to the Asian branch, a couple of times.” Kanda gritted his teeth, before Allen sighed, and frowned. He looked out towards the landscape, before frowning.

”Sorry… It’s just.” Allen gripped his arms. “Leo, never actually told us much about his personal life… Unlike us.” Lowering his head, “So when I heard, his mother was a doctor for the order… I got curious, she’s the one that taught Nee-san some of the lullabies that she sings.”

”Allen…” The white-haired boy looked towards the elder, and blinked. “You don’t have to explain everything…” Just as Allen was about to retort to his sentence, Kanda held a hand up to stop the kid in his tracks. “Listen. What I mean is. The way you always take everything on your shoulders.”

”But…” He looked away. “Everything… That happened between, Cyn, Leo and myself…”

”Isn’t always your fault. For example. Leo moving in with his father, that wasn’t your fault. It was Leo’s father’s fault.” Kanda stood up and ruffled his hair. “The only thing you should worry about, is yourself. Not everything that goes on.”

”Well… What about you?” Kanda blinked and stared towards Allen, “Don’t play stupid, Kanda. I can tell you are taking the whole situation between us as your fault.”

"Maybe... I don't know."

The blue-haired samurai, soon walked back into the house, leaving Allen outside, staring at where he was previously standing, before the white-haired boy sat down and frowned. He didn't think he would actually be right, when he said that about the situation, he was just expression a thought, but got to cocky in the disagreement. Though, now that Kanda had somewhat agreed, but not fully understanding the concept of whether it was his fault, or Allen's fault, Allen didn't know what to do. He was lost, and couldn't figure out a way to sort out this situation. It was mostly his fault, he asked for the fortune to be read, but then, Kanda was the one that had created the hateful relationship between them at first, before Allen had let slip on how he really felt towards Kanda. Now they were back to square one, fighting and disagreeing with each other, and never working things out. He couldn't always leave it to Cyn to help him with his problems, he needed to sort this out, they both did. By themselves.

= = = =

Soon as the song was done, Cynthia patted Allen’s shoulder, and told him to take a small break, whilst she talked to Tyki for a moment. Nodding, Allen, closed the cover for the keys, and stepped out of the room, he giggled a little, before walking over to Tyki. Tugging on his arm, Tyki blinked at him, before looking to where the kid was pointing, as Allen pointed towards the room.

“Nee-san wants you… For some reason.”

“Hmm. Okay.”

Cross, watched carefully, with Allen as Tyki wandered towards the room, closing the door behind him. Cynthia looked towards him, the Noah girl smiled calmly at him, as if to tell him, that it was nothing bad. She looked through the piano sheets, trying to find a certain song she had been wanting to play for two people.

“Neh, Tyki~ Do you know if the Earl sent that song?”

“What one? You asked for a few.” Leaning over he pulled the one she wanted from the pile and sighed, as she blinked a looked at him. “Here.”

“Thank you. I need to see if I can still play it but…” She turned around on the stall and looked at him. “I need Allen and Kanda in here, in a few minutes.” Kneeling on the stall she hugged him, and softly kissed him. “Do you think…? You could do that for me?”

“Hmm…” Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled and kissed her back. “Sure.”

"Thank you... Okay. When I go to get a drink. That's when I want you to get those two into here." Frowning a little. "Using force or not... And a reasonable force Tyki."

"Alright. Alright."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head before walking back out of the room. Both Kanda and Allen still sitting away from each other. Seriously whatever happened, had to be somewhat bad, for them to end up in this state. Even Leo looked terrible, but he had it coming.

Cynthia blinked at the sheet of music. Unlike Allen, she didn't know how to play the piano that well. She made this song with the Earl, the first time she even laid eyes on the black instrument that was in a room she wasn't allowed in, unless asked. Of course it was the piano to move the Ark that one was definitely off limits. Shaking her head, Cynthia looked at the sheet and the piano before sighing. She place her fingers on each key she was going to have to start with, before tentatively pressing down on them, flinching slightly when the sound came out different to how it was meant to. Tyki lifted his head, hearing the miss-key note played, and smirked a little. Allen looked at the elder Noah, after hear the smirk, and blinked before looking out of the door, though shrugged, he sneaked a small glance towards Kanda, and frowned when the other kept his eyes closed, and just sat there.  
After a few more minutes, of miss-notes, and actual notes coming out like they should, Cynthia sighed and frowned. Hopefully, she would play it right when the two where in the room with her. Standing up, she headed out of the room, and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water she stood there and stared at the liquid, before flinching a the slight pang of pain in her arm again. Her gaze went to her shoulder, before she heard the footsteps head to the piano room, Tyki then stood at the kitchen entrance, as she nodded, and headed back into the piano room, as he walked into the lounge. This time no questions asked, and he was thankful for that.

"Nee-san...?"

"Hm... Ah. I wanted you guys to listen to a song." She smiled sadly. "You might relate a little to it... Well. One of you anyway."

They both nodded, as she took a seat at the stool. Opening the lid to the keys, she took a quiet deep breath, as she began to play the song quietly, it started out as a calm and soothing tune, but it was just full of sadness. Allen lowered his head, as Kanda stared towards the girl. A tune like this shouldn't be played on a piano, it should mostly be played on a mixture of a koto, sanshin and hyoushigi. He lowered his gaze, before looking towards Allen, as the boy sat their quietly, but his hands tightly grasped together. Though once she started to sing, both sets of eyes widened, and stared at her.

"Torikago no Tori wa jiyuu o shiranai, keredo shiawase.  
Itsumo Taisetsu ni Mamorarete, Awaki Yume Miru.  
oozora ni mukai tsubasa hirogete, takaku tobitatsu.  
itsuka kanau yo to mune o odorase, utau no."

"Tooku Hibiku koe, Michibiku Kaze,  
Tadoritsuku kanata Hirogaru Sora.  
Mada minu Aosa ni, Kogarenagara  
Tayutau Madoromi, Sameru koto Naku."

The song soon slowly calmed down from the fast pace, yet solemn and gently tune, to a more calming tune, like in the beginning, as she continued the singing. Allen and Kanda stared at each other, before Allen looked away lifting his legs to his chest, and gripping the fabric of his shirt, as he wrapped his arms around his legs, tightly. Resting his head on his knees, as Kanda smiled a little, before frowning again, his hand touching his chest softly, where his marking was.

"Hontou to Uso no Sakaime wa doko, Kotae wa nai no?  
Naraba me o Tojite ukabu Keshiki ga, Watashi no genjitsu.  
Sora no hate Kumo o Oikakete Yuku, Haruka na Basho e.  
Itsuka Todoku you to Negai o Komete Utau no."

The tune went back to a fast-past yet solemn tune again, as she continued to sing. Kanda stared at her, he wondered if she wast trying to get across to Allen, and himself that they aren't the only ones caged by the war, or that they shouldn't blame the war, or a fortune for the mishaps in their relationship, and that they shouldn't be tied down by such things, and instead reflect on those problems, so they don't repeat the same mistakes later on in their relationship. Either way, he continued to listen, as Allen gritted his teeth at the song she was singing. The song didn't relate to just one or two them, like she said it would, the song related to all three of them, and Allen wondered why his sister had decided to play this song now, though he didn't wonder for so long, as it hit him, soon after he started to thinking on it. The reason was because of everything that was going on.

"Sasayaku utagoe Michibiku Kaze,  
Meguriyuku kanata Hirogaru Mori.  
Miorosu Daichi ni Kogarenagara,  
Tayutau Maboroshi Kieru koto Naku.

Tooku Hibiku koe Michibiku Kaze,  
Tadoritsuku kanata Hirogaru Umi.  
Mada minu Aosa ni Kogarenagara,  
Tayutau Madoromi Sameru koto Naku."

She closed the case to the keys, before looking round at the others, her expression was a serious expression. Seeing their expressions, she smiled softly. The song had gone through. The two gaze looked up at her, as she smiled and laughed quietly. Standing up she walked over to them, and knelt down in front of the two. Her hands resting in her lap, as she fiddled about with the thin black string in her hand. Cynthia tried to rephrase what she wanted to say, in her head so it came out in the best, and understanding way possible for the two to understand, though it wouldn't surprise her if they understood it in the most difficult way she could put her thoughts.

"So. The reason I played the song, its called Kago no Tori... Which in English means Caged Bird." Sighing she frowned. "And it probably goes without saying, that this song actually relates to every person in this house right now. Including Naiomi." The name was said with a pang of hatred, as the the other two just smirked, when Cynthia's expression went from a sad smile, to disgust and then slowly returned to a sad smile. "Basically, what I was trying to get across was. You shouldn't be hung up on arguments that you both have. In a way, I'm relating from arguments, Tyki and myself have had." She smiled and looked at the duo, as they tilted their heads a little in confusion, before looking at each other, then back to Cynthia as she cleared her throat to explain what she was trying to tell them, in a way they would understand it, somewhat better. "When we argue, we leave each other alone for a few hours, so we can think about what we said to each other, take out the parts that would hurt us, through the words mentioned and once we have done that, depending on how hurtful the words were, we either forgive each other after a few hours, or we take days to forgive each other."

"So... Basically..." Allen started before he looked at Kanda. "That... We..." He gestured between them, "We should just take time away, after we argue."

"In short... Yes. Though..." She lifted one of her legs, and wrapped her arms around it. "Way to sugar coat it... Nice job..." Resting her head on her knee.

"Cynthia."

"What... C'mon... Give me some credit. I just said a frigging paragraph, before you decided to sugar coat my speech."

"Sorry..."

Cynthia shook her head a little, and sighed. Standing up she stretched her arms and looked at them, before she sat back down, and looked at them. "It doesn't matter... All that matters is..." She lowered her head and stared at the floor. Though her eyes looked up at the two before, coughing a bit she smiled. "Alright. Well... I think I told Leo's dad that we would be gone by a certain time..."

"Okay so... Gather our things and get out?"

Cyn looked at Kanda and nodded. She then looked towards Allen, with a serious expression.

"Ignore Leo. Got it." He nodded and stood up with Kanda. "But. You are going to tell me... Or I'll force it from you."

= = = =

After she had collected the music sheets together, and packed them away in a small shoulder bag, she closed the case on the piano to protect the keys before walking out of the room. She knew that she told Leo's dad that they would leave around evening but she really didn't want to stay in the same house as Leo any longer than she had to. When she stepped into the main room, she hiked the bag up her shoulder, seeing everyone standing in the main room, she frowned and sighed, before turning to the stairs, as her brother slowly stepped down them. Blinking she tilted her head as he looked up and smiled, a complete fake smile, only Kanda could tell it was fake, but everyone else was fooled, even Cyn, because all she did was smile back and nod, before making her way out of the door.

"Alright. I'll just finish the dances and songs off later, when we get back..." She muttered to herself, before stopping a little, and looking back to the door. Turning her head she continued to walk back down the hill, as Mimi opened her portal back to the mansion. "Alright. So... We... 're... 'ff..." Stumbling a little, she fell though Kanda caught her before she hit the ground.

"Why don't we all just go." Tyki sighed, and looked at the four exorcists, and general. "After all. You were all invited to the mansion."

Cross shrugged in agreement, as Kanda lifted Cynthia onto his back, as Allen moved a few stands out of the girls face whilst she slept. Lena and Mimi both let out a few cute girly _awe's_ , making Lavi and Tyki sigh in irratance, before Tyki headed through the portal with Allen behind him, Kanda followed and the rest continued.

= = = =

As they stepped through the portal back into the mansion. The first thing that happened was Tyki was ganked by the twins causing him to stumble back, and if Allen hadn't been yanked back by Kanda, Tyki would've fallen into him. The second thing was Lulu waited for them at the end of the corridor, Mimi instantly ran over to her mistress and glomped the women, who had her arms already out stretched waiting for the hug.  
Allen laughed as Tyki kept shouting at the twins to get off him and stop clinging to him for absolutely no reason in doing so, but all that disappeared the second Jasdero had bitten Tyki's shoulder and Devitto laughed before biting Tyki's leg. The last thing was Cything being woken up as Tyki called the twins animals and winced as she felt a small ting in her arm, and almost falling backwards.

Her head went back to resting on Kanda's shoulder, before she fell asleep again. Lulu noticing Cynthia decided to show everyone to their respected rooms for the night. First they stopped by Cynthia's room, so Kanda could drop the girl off, and Allen being told he would be sharing with his sister. The younger sibling nodded, and entered the room with Kanda.  
The elder exoricst, carefully laid Cynthia on the bed, before turning to Allen, the other looking at him a little worried at the thought of staying in the Earl's base. His letter said it was a party, but also an undercover mission. Kanda looked at him. Before sighing a little. Muttering that it was the same for everyone else who had the letter. Apparently Komui thought it would be a good chance to get inside information. As well as for them to relax a little.

Allen frowned at the thought, but sighed and shrugged. Smiling softly as Kanda kissed the top of his head. Giving him a hug, before leaving the room.

When Kanda stepped out of the room, Lulu Bell continued. Stopping in front of the twins room, she announced that Lavi and Kanda would be staying in this room, and the twins staying in Skinn's room. This lead to objections but the twins and incoherent points added by Tyki who teamed up with the twins against Lulu. Though Lulu just brushed them of with. _'It was the Earl's orders. I can't do anything about it.'_ Sighing, the three gave up and both the twins went to Skinn's room, and Kanda with Lavi entered the room that belonged to the twins.

The last room was floor Lenalee. This time Tyki full objected.

"No! She can't stay in this room. I don't care what the Earl says."

"Tyki. Please. It's late."

"I'm not the one who will be screaming and committing bloody murder tomorrow when she finds out! Lenalee can not stay in Road's room!"

Lulu just shook her head, before gesturing to Lenalee to sleep in that room. In annoyance Tyki walked off to the library. Slamming the door behind him, he made the two that were already in there, jump slightly. Turning to face him.

"I see. You heard about room arrangements." Cyril muttered. "Wisely was kicked from his room for a guest arriving tomorrow."

"They still haven't got a room for Cross Marian yet. Be on alert Tyki."

He looked at the two as Wisely stared at him. So, that was in. Wisely was annoyed that he has to share with his dad, because he is not allowed his room. Now he might have to give up his room, for an exoricst. Great. Sighing he said night to the duo, before leaving the library and going to bed.

The mansion slowly fell into a weary but calm silence for the rest of the evening and night, until the next day.


	14. Cynthia's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the special chapter of Cynthia's birthday. It also leads onto the next part of the series at the end. Just to clear that up.
> 
> P.S. I'd probably do a separate chapter for Allen's birthday sometime soon. Was going to do it on Christmas, but I had no way of posting whilst at my nan's. 
> 
> Annd it would've been disrespectful to my beloved Grandmother~ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia and Leo. I also do not own any songs or outfits shown in this fanfic they belong to the owners and composers.
> 
> Note: Leo is a childhood friend of Cynthia and Allen, who left their home village before the disaster.
> 
> This is a special chapter because it's Cynthia's Birthday chapter.
> 
> Road appears.
> 
> Adultery near the end.
> 
> Bad Ending = Leo's appearance.
> 
> Songs for this chapter: All the songs apart from 'Waltz' are by Kanon Wakeshima.
> 
> • Princess Charleston  
> • Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango  
> • The Dolls House - Shiki
> 
> • Waltz (Kaze no Waltz, Waltz of the Wind.) - School Days.

The last two days were honestly too long for Cynthia. They dragged out beyond twenty four hours, and practically exhausted everyone out. When everyone returned, both Tyki and Cynthia thought they were going to get hell on earth, since it was mostly their fault everything happened. But, and much to Tyki's brother displeasure, the Earl didn't care. He just stayed in his study, making sure that he had everything planned right for the next day. Utterly shocking, the two lovers, and Mimi, who was behind them at the time.

The Earl honestly didn't care what happened. He would talk to them after everything was over and done with. As long as Cynthia wasn't around as the preparations were still in progression, whether she was out of the mansion, or in her room. He didn't mind. Though he did care for the small kitten's safety, because without Cyn, this whole plan would've been a waste of the three weeks that everyone's hard work and teamwork, which was all used to make these preparations a success for the day that was soon to be here.

= = = =

The girl groaned a little, she covered her head with the pillow under the one her head was resting on. Sighing, she rolled over in her bed a little just to be met by the warmth of another body laying next to her. Trembling, she turned to lay on her back and sighed, wondering who was in her bed. _'Tyki maybe? No. He was definitely in his own room. Cyril made sure of it.'_ Shaking her head, she moved the pillow, and shifted her head to see who was next to her. Blinking a little, as she opened her eyes, and was met with pale skin. Cynthia soon rolled over and clutched her pillow close to her chest trembling softly as she began to think.

 _'How many people do I know with pale skin... or close to pale skin...?'_ Closing her eyes she went through the list in her mind. _'Okay... So... There is Mimi and Lenalee... Though the back looked more between masculine and feminine... So its not them.'_ Pushing those two out of the list she bit her lip. _'Then I'm left with... The twins and Wisely... Well when they aren't in their Noah appearances. Then again the twins are more tanned... so it's not those two.'_ She buried her head into the pillow and blushed. _'So now I'm left with, Lavi, Wisely... Kanda and Allen... But again. The appearance. So its not Kanda.'_

Shaking her head she frowned. Those three. What was she going to do if Tyki found out?

Lifting herself up into a seating position, she turned to see who was beside her. Gulping a little, her eyes widened as she looked away. Lying next to her, curled up into the quilt like a little child, was none other than her little brother. Blinking she climbed out of the bed - tangling herself up in the rush of getting her legs out of the quilt - she stood up, and then ran out her room to Tyki's.

Not even bothering to knock his door, she walked in, as the door swung open, waking the owner of the room up as it hit the wall, and yet still somehow softly closed behind her. Cynthia stared at him before looking away. He took in her panicking appearance. Though just groaned and laid back down, as she began to pace around his room in circles. Throwing a pillow towards her, she moved out of the way, and continued to pace, even after the pillow hit the ground. Sighing, Tyki soon sat up, and looked at her with a tired glare, that had not effect on her, but did stop her in her tracks as she turned towards him and frowned. He chuckled at her, as she still stood there distressed.

"I-in.. M-my bed..." He blinked at her. "M-my Brother! Is in my bed!"

"Oh right... Yeah... He wouldn't sleep in another room, after Kanda had left you in your bed." He climbed out of the bed as she looked away blushing slightly. "He isn't the only one that is here.."

"What."

He smirked a little, when he noticed her obvious motions of trying not to look at him, but continued with telling her the reason behind everything. Too a certain extent.

"Yeah..." He shrugged a little, though frowned a little. "Kanda is here... He wasn't going to let Allen come here alone, even if he was with you..." Scratching his head head a little, he stared at her as she looked at him with shock.

"Wait... Kanda said that?"

"Well. Not exactly with his voice." Setting his hands on his hips he tilted his head. "But the glare he was giving us... It was just screaming it at us."

Cynthia blinked an looked away. Crossing her arms she sighed. _'And just waking up next to Allen was bad enough for me...'_ Shaking her head. Her day is just getting more and more daunting by the minute. Tyki blinked before remembering something else.

"Oh right. Lavi and Lenalee are here to." Cyn turned to him and blinked. "Lavi and Kanda are in the twins room. Lenalee is... Lenalee is in Road's room."

Wait. Scratch everything Cyn had just said or thought a few seconds ago. This day had become even worse. The twins weren't going to be happy today. Well not the whole day but probably most of the day. And she was now absolutely pissed off.

"Lenalee... Is in _WHO'S_ room?!"

Cynthia has heard him perfectly, and that is why she was currently storming towards the door of Tyki's room. Her main reason of going there forgotten. Though, she soon stopped. Her hand holding the handle, yet the door didn't open or close. Her cheeks flustered a faint pink as she felt the arms around her shoulders, and the warmth from the body behind her, the chest that was pressed against her back to be exact. 

"Leaving me so soon...?"

Her words were caught in her mouth and all that was released was some sort of whine as she blushed. Feeling the warm breath brush over her ear. As he whispered to her. Her body trembled, as she lowered her head and gripped the handle more. This was torture.

"And no good morning kiss either...?"

Her breath hitched as she tried to talk again but her words becoming stuck in her throat and another whine of some sort leaving her mouth as he nibbled teasingly yet softly on the tip of her ear.

Though what actually stopped her from speaking, probably breathing as well. Her blush she had once before, had now become a huge mess of shyness and embarrassment. As well as plain confusion on what to do. Her hand trembled on the handle as she stayed quiet. Closing her eyes, she lowered her head at the words said.

Those three whispered words.

"Happy Birthday... Cynthia."

Releasing the handle, as the other released his grip around her shoulders. She turning around a little, before stepping back a little covering her face, and leaned against the door. He looked at her somewhat shocked at her reaction, though, he moved her hands from her face, pinning them against the door, before she stared at him, a small sniffle came from her.

_'When did I started to cry?'_

He released her hands, before wiping the tears from her eyes. He smiled softly as she looked away, the rosy red blush clashing with her pale-ish skin. She just looked even more adorable then usual. He gently kissed her forehead, after turning her gaze back towards him. Her lips trembled as he wiped the second lot of tears away.

"O-obrigado, T-Tyki!"

Closing her eyes she smiled sadly but also happily. As he rested his forehead against her shoulder, she laced her fingers into his messy, blackish brown wavy hair, that was tied into a low ponytail.

A small sigh was released as he lifted his head and ran his thumb over her cheek before kissing her forehead again. Turning her around he nudged her towards the door, before he turned and headed towards his bathroom, though stopped when he felt her gaze on her. Turning to look at her, as she stared at him over her shoulder, he pointed towards the door.

"Go back to Allen, before he wakes up and gets lost trying to find you."

He blinked, and she nodded before wondering what it was he mumbled under his breath that she couldn't hear. Shrugging she soon left his room and headed to her own, hoping that Allen hadn't wandered off to find anyone.

Once she had entered her room and closed the door behind, turning around she looked and released a breath she didn't know she was holding back. A small smile laced her lips when she came back to find an already awakened Allen sitting in her double bed. As bad as it sounded. And it sounded really bad. What with the door closed and the breath of reliefs. Its like she had kidnapped him.

Allen. Was. Adorable.

Especially when he had just woken up, even if Cynthia was his sister. She couldn't resist, not blushing at what she would've called 'her little brothers innocence.' Though after what herself and Lenalee had overheard somewhat. Allen didn't have any innocence left. So instead. Cynthia would name this 'her little brother confusion.' Due to waking up in an unknown bed, and an unknown room... Plus he was scared.

This was cruel! How could the Earl do this to her?! Why would he even approve of this?!

This was death being served on a sliver platter to Cyn.

Though... It would be twice as powerful on Cyril. Maybe this could finally be her chance to rid the annoying older brother, of _her_ Tyki. Even if she was using Allen, and would feel guilty for using her brother's cuteness for her evil deeds. Kanda would disapprove and probably kill her for using _his Moyashi's_ looks to do her killing.

That would just cause much more problems. This day is going to go bad enough as it is. Maybe she'll do it another day.

Allen looked at his sister and frowned at the redness under her eyes, indicating that she had been crying. He released a suppressed faint quiet growl at the thought of Tyki doing something to make his sister cry _again_. Climbing out of the bed, as his sister made her way to her wardrobe, she heard the faint light footsteps, though wasn't expecting the sudden hug from her brother when she turned around.

Cynthia protectively wrapped her arms around Allen before they hit the ground, and let out a small whimper when they fell down. Blinking she stared at the ceiling and smiled faintly. Running her fingers through the white hair as, Allen buried his head into his chest more, causing Cyn to chuckle faintly, and looked towards him as he lifted his head a little. She noticed his worried look as he tilted his head, before feeling his finger brush against one of her eyes.

"O'ee-sh'n... 'hy 'ave y'u be'n cr'in'?"

"H-huh?"

She didn't understand a word he had just said and blinked in utter confusion. He lifted himself off his sister and sat on her legs, as she lifted her into a seated position, holding herself up with her arms. Allen knew she would try and run from his question, hence why he was sitting on her legs.

"I said. Onee-san..." Frowning faintly, as he lowered his head. "Why have you been crying...?"

Her eyes widened as she looked away and gritted her teeth. She couldn't say it was Tyki. If she did, Allen would just take it the wrong way before even letting her explain. Cyn had to word this really carefully, that's if she didn't want arguments. Which she really didn't!

"S-someone... Said happy birthday to me..." Clenching her fists a little she bit her lip. "T-that person, never bothered saying it... because of something that had happened in the past."

Allen lifted his head and looked her. Noticing the blush he trembled. 

"That person... Is Tyki." Lifting her head she looked at him. The shocked look on his face reminded her off the one Tyki had earlier. "The reason for him not saying it was because of Road's disappearance."

Allen hugged her and frowned before lifting her of the ground after releasing her and standing up himself. Nodding a little he smiled.

"Alright. I'll let him off this time, because of the reasoning. They're family even if she is his adoptive niece... or... something like that..."

"Okay."

She walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out the 'oh so awesome', well apparently, the 'oh so awesome' dress, that once again Road had given to her, specifically for her nineteenth birthday. Allen just walked back over to the bed, and just sat there, as his sister began to prepare the clothes that were written down on the note left of her desk for something that was going on later. He climbed from the bed and walked to the door blinking. Opening it a little he looked out into the hall seeing them pitch black nearly, yet it was super bright outside. Shaking his head, he shoved the curiosity away, and soon closed the door just to sit back on the bed, and turn to his sister.

"Onee-san... Where are the others?"

"I'll take you to them in a minute Allen. Just wait a few."

She raised her voice a little so he could hear her over the running water, even if the bathroom door was open slightly. She came out seeing him sitting on the bed looking around her room curiously, before his eyes landed on something he recognized. Shrugging, she grabbed the towel as he stood up to grab the book he saw. Hearing the door close he sat back on the bed once again, his back facing the bathroom door, so he wouldn't see her, when she got out of the shower, he didn't really want a slap, and so to pass waiting time, he read the book that she used to read to him when they were little.

= = = =

The twins blinked a little seeing him close the door and growled a little, plus the fact that there were two in their room, and they had to sleep in Skin's room. Meanwhile, due to the hold up of Cynthia desperately wanting a shower, Mimi had taken Lenalee, to the Library area, while Tyki sat there reading a book, the twins sat on the large, table found in the centre, Lavi and Kanda, found their own way to the Library somehow, since it was their first time there, and they really had no idea where they were going.

The door slammed opened as they all turned towards the girl who stood there growling a little.

Though the action caused a few errors in the situation.

Error one; Devit had fallen of the table after Jasdero jumped at the sound pushing said twin off the table.

Error two; Lenalee had released the most girlish squeal anyone would hear from her in a long time.

And lastly. Error three; Tyki had lost where he was in his book.

"Why did you have to fall asleep again!"

"Geez... Don't be such a bitch about it Onee-san... You were taking forever."

She glared at him, as Lenalee gasped and Lavi stared at Allen wide-eyed at the word he called his sister. Cynthia clenched her fist and smiled sweetly at her brother, though said person knew what he had done wrong, and soon ran over to Kanda and hugged him. Though, much to Kanda pleasure, that he was being hugged by his favourite short white-haired exorcist. He pushed the kid off him, as Allen glared slightly. The tension around the duo grew, into a darker aura than the tension that grew around Tyki and Cynthia.

Well it was slowly getting there anyway, the Noah couple still beat that duo by so much. Tyki blinked as Lavi shuffled over to Lenalee, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire of the couple's rage. Devit grinned as Cyn smirked, before taking a book, from the neatly stacked pile, that took Tyki ages to make, as he sat there and watched it crumble, fall, and crash into the ground. Speechless, he blinked just to see a book fly past him, as Allen and Kanda both ducked, and it hit Devit straight in the face again, just like last time. "Fuck...!" Her eyes widened when the elder twin hit the ground for the second time in the last five minutes. "I am so sorry Devi~! I... honestly..." She covered her mouth, as they all knew she was trying to hold her laughter back. "I-it was meant to hit Allen! I pro-!" She stepped back slightly, before running to hide behind one of the piles, laughing as she dodged the book, that was coming towards her ducking, as it flew out of the door, and over the railings, of the second floor, that was there to prevent anyone falling to their deaths. Everyone turned to the door hearing the the painful cry from one of the workers. Both Cyn and Devit looked at each other before shouting sorry to the person. Though, Cyn soon moved out of the way of the pile, before it collapsed on her, from the book that just it the tower of novels. Growling a little she glared at the Noah, as he glared back at her and grinned sadistically.

"Shall we take this... Somewhere else... Cyn-chan?"

"With pleasure... You little bastard!"

Soon, Devit had sprinted out of the doors, closest to him, and Cynthia ran past her brother as he shoved Kanda backwards, before his sister hopped onto the table and crouched their for a moment. 

"I'll give him three seconds."

"And this is why you're my cat Cynthia." Tyki mumbled as the others looked at him confused. "She'll use her senses to find him."

Devit ran towards the furthest room from the library, that had the sharpest of objects in there. Tyki sighed, as Cynthia lifted her head, and soon sprinted off the end of the table and out of the door.

"Three seconds are up..."

Tyki continued reading, as Kanda and Allen looked at each other, then towards Lenalee and Lavi as they heard the faint sound of metal hitting the floor and a loud yet muffled cry. Mimi and Jasdero sweat dropped, due to the sudden, challenge between Devit and Cynthia, which, when finished would end up being a totally mess, full of blood and god knows what else.

"What a way to start the day off." Tyki muttered. "First thing she gets into, is a blood spilling fight with Devit. Her brother and his "lover" having a somewhat telepathic argument... And my perfect tower of books ruined once again by the little brats."

The others sat there as there was a clatter in the hall, and a yelp followed by 'I'm sorry Cyn!' And then some more sounds of metal hitting some kind of surface. Mimi ran out the room, and looked towards where the noises were coming from. Blinking, before seeing Devit sprint round the corner. He'd lost his jacket somewhere along the chase, and his shirt was ripped with a few blood stains.  
She ran back into the library as everyone looked round seeing Devit stumble into the room, and ran to the opposite side of the table. Leaning against it whilst he caught his breath. Meanwhile, the white-haired Noah girl sneezed and shook her head. She had given Devit another three seconds before she dismantled his limbs from his body with her bare hands.

The girl again lifted her head, and sprinted out of the kitchen. She had picked up a muffle sounds that was a faint laugh from Allen, Devit muttering something along the lines of her being fast. Cynthia released a manic sort of laugh, as she sprinted down the corridor. Tyki lifted his head, hearing the giggle and lowered his book, and stared at the open doors behind him. Allen blinked, noticing the sudden change of the atmosphere around Tyki.

Just as the boy was about ask what was wrong. Cynthia skidded the corner, just slide and stop in the center of the opened doors. Her posture was in a pouncing position on all fours. Two knives in each of her hands. A sadistic grin on her face as her eyes covered by her fringe. Allen blinked, before looking at his sister, then towards Devit. Who stood there frozen solid. He turned around just to see his sister practically pounce before running. The others finally understood the concept of kitten. Tyki and Allen both moved into action, Allen running over the table and stopped in front of Devit, who had stumbled backwards after seeing Cynthia move. Tyki on the other hand quickly moved in front of Cynthia. He grabbed her wrists as she dropped the knives.

Allen looked over his shoulder at Devit and blinked, noticing the second one there as well. "You two okay...?" Seeing them somewhat nod, and smiled sweetly at them, before turning towards the door, his expression darkening at the person standing there.

"What happened to the Kitchen?"

Everyone stopped, though Kanda soon made his way over to Allen, and pulled him off the table sighing quietly, when the boy started to flail and growl at him, until his feet were safely on the ground.

Seriously? Were these two animals in their past life's?

Devit and Cynthia calmed and blinked staring at the Earl. Tyki still had hold of the girl even when she pointed at Devit and vice versa. Blaming it on each other, before being slapped round the heads by the umbrella golem, and holding there they were hit, tears in their eyes, as they glared towards each other. She hopped onto the table then, pounced on the American. Strangling him, as he laughed.

"Tyki-pon~"

"Stop... Calling me that!"

"Go sort the kitchen out."

"Wha? No. It's their mess."

The Earl looked towards him, then at the exorcist's who were standing there just staring at the scene watching it unfold. Gulping feeling the gaze of their feared enemy. Kanda 'che-d' as Allen sighed and smiled nervously, his eye twitching slightly.

"Go sort out the kitchen Tyki-pon."

"Yeah Tyki! Sort the kitchen out! God." The two said together, and laughed as he glared at them.

Closing his book the elder left the room, as Wisely walked into the library wondering where everyone was. He looked at the Earl then towards the white-haired girl, as she sat on the American still strangling him, both of them laughing at each other, while Jasdero sat there watching it unfold laughing as well. Sighing Wisely soon tapped the Earl, then turned his gaze towards the exorcist's before he looked towards Allen, as they both blinked.

"Wisely...?"

"Allen..."

"Mmh." The white-haired exorcist nodded.

They looked as Devit pushed Cynthia off him. Which made her eye twitch, he grinned at her. The Earl clapped his hands, just as they were going to punch each other.

"Now, now. Lets not ruin the special day anymore... Shall we get sorted and... Cynthia. Devit."

"Y-yes?" Mumbling together, standing up.

"Go get cleaned up."

"Y-yes Earl!"

= = = =

The two of them sat in her room. She looked away holding the towel around her while they waited for the medic akuma's to arrive. So the akuma can sort out their wounds. When they arrive, Cynthia sat there making sure the towel still covered certain area's while Devit sat opposite her facing the other wall, with their backs to each other. Even though Noah's still healed quickly, Cynthia still had wounds that weren't healing faster than usual, Devit his wounds didn't heal that fast either, since he doesn't drink that special thing, that's made from Akuma blood. Neither did Cynthia, since her and the twins think it tastes awful.

The female bodied Akuma, god knows if they were actually men, within female bodies. Either way the female bodied akuma's took out the dress that she was meant to wear today and hanged it up on the hook over her bathroom door. Meanwhile, while they were preparing her outfit, the male bodied akuma, were sorting out her wounds.

Cyn hissed when she felt the sting of the ointment that was used on her wounds. She glared at the Akuma, as it flinched and bowed his head in apology, and soon went back to her wounds as she turned her head away. Devit would've finished getting changed and headed straight for the door, turning his head back round towards the white-haired Noah girl, who was gripping the towel around her, and flinching from ever little sting from the ointment that was placed on her wounds.

Her golden orbs rose to looked at the orbs staring at her, which caused her to frown and Devit soon averted his gaze, he sighed lifting his hand, and smiled, pointing at the smile on his face she blinked.

"Happy birthday.. Cyn, cheer up."

She nodded faintly and frowned. Jasdero ran over to his brother knocking him over, she blinked and then laughed as Allen and Kanda caught up with the hyper blonde, panting, Allen grabbed both collars of the twins and then blinked, as both Kanda and himself looked to their left at the door. She blushed drastically and picked up the towel throwing at them, causing them to run, well speed walk, dragging the twins with them. They honestly couldn't see why Tyki couldn't get them.

Lenalee wandered down the hallway, and opened the door, looking in she blushed a bit as her gaze met with the girls, Cynthia smiled warmly at her, as she stepped in. Her hair was curled into two pigtails, while the dress she was wearing was beautiful pinkish red, satin ball gown with black under-coating, due to the pink stopping roughly ten centimetres of the floor, the ruffles at the bottom draped to the floor. The mesh typed lace straps were attached to the strapless dress, and firmly in the middle of the chest area of the dress over the black bow, from the straps was a red rose.* Lenalee smiled at how pretty she looked, and then Cynthia scowled a little.

"Stop."

"W-wha? Why.. Y-you look amazing."

"I hate dresses. But it's my birthday... So I have to, because Earlsie said."

They were interrupted when Lenalee stood there, as one of the Akuma was gaining everyone's attentions. She stood there and gulped slightly, and trembled. Lenalee giggled and walked over holding out her hand, Cynthia blinked a little and looked at her. An exorcist's... Giving me her hand.. Me... A Noah... She took the girl's hand, and lifted the dress so she could place her shoes on, and the Akuma tied the pirate-like Victorian heeled boots up. After Lenalee led the girl from her room, to the stairs.

= = = =

Cynthia looked over the banister and gulped a little, it was filled with, humans, akuma, the Noah's and the Exorcists. Where they all just meant to get along. Allen's eye must be going crazy with this many Akuma around. I'm sorry Otouto-chan~ She stood at the top of the stairs as everyone looked at her and Lenalee, she gulped and took a deep breath.

"Everyone, please. Miss Cynthia, has appeared."

She stepped down the stairs with Lenalee keeping her sturdy, the twins trying to hold their laughter back, while being glared at slightly by Allen. Cross stood at the bottom of the stairs as she blinked and chuckled nervously, while Lenalee faintly sweat-dropped along with Cynthia. Really... Cross is here? Both of them thinking together, before Cynthia cautiously took the red-haired generals hand, as he lead her to the centre of the dance floor. Tyki stood at the piano with Allen and Kanda, as Allen played. On the second floor was Road with Cyril and Wisely. The Earl sat at the back of the hall with Lulu and Mimi, as Allen played the waltz, Cynthia stood there with Cross, and gulped, as they started to dance.

"Happy birthday.. Cynthia."

"Yeah... Shut up Crossie... Old Man."

Keeping his posture but inside he was fuming at that sentence and she knew it, and it made her smile. He sighed inwardly and continued to dance with the girl in front of her, her gaze saddened as he blinked slightly. The three at the piano noticed her change of expression as well. Finishing off the song, as fast as he could without making it seem rushed, the last part finished and he left the piano to go his sister, one of the Akuma's took over on keeping the music going for the other guests, as Cross pulled her out of the crowd into under the over hand of the second floor that was held up by pillars.

"W-why are we here?"

Her blue eyes, with the specks of gold looked up at the red-haired as Tyki and Allen arrived wondering what was wrong. She blinked and sighed, as Cross let go, she walked back within the crowd. Road frowned slightly as Cyril and Wisely stared at the white-haired girl, holding her dress walking back towards the stairs. The three sat watching from the top floor quietly, while Road ate her lollipop, leaning against her father's arm, Wisely was leaning against the railing, with his back to the commotion happening below, yawning a little.

"Wisely. Stop her."

"What?"

Wisely looked at his adoptive father and sister as they looked towards him, sighing he made his way to the stairs, scratching his neck, and fidgeting in his suit, he really did hate suits, same with Kanda, he stood next to Allen fidgeting while Allen chuckled at him, he scowled and stopped fidgeting, letting out a small 'che'. The blue eyes would stare straight at the golden ones, as Cyn rose her head, just to meet with him standing in the middle of the stairs. Wisely sighed stepping down, and slung his arm around the younger white-haired female next to him, much to her's as well as Tyki's disapproval.

"You can't leave yet Cynthia. You still got to do your singing... What about the surprise? Hmm?"

"Shut it Wisely. It's boring and I want to get out of this dress."

Lifting the bottom of the dress, after shrugging his arm off her shoulder, Cynthia made her way up stairs, and towards her room. Allen frowned and turned towards the Noah, before frowning and looking away. Better not send Tyki.. Could end up being a while. Allen quietly thought to himself, as Kanda sighed and started to head towards the latter's, sister's room.

Stopping at the beginning of the hallway that her room is sectioned down, she turns her gaze towards the Japanese boy standing a about a metre away from her. fidgeting a little in his suit, as she tried not to laugh, though while he was fidgeting, Tyki nudged Allen and pointed towards the piano, and Allen smiled, figuring what his idea was. The latter headed over tapping the shoulder of the man, and pointed, as he nodded and stood up, while Allen took the stool and thought for a couple of seconds on what song to choose. He smiled as he started to play the tune fluently.

Cynthia blinked and looked round, as well as Kanda, as both walked to the banister and looked at Allen playing, while Mimi hummed with Lenalee. Even though she was meant to be going to her room, the song is mostly what had made her walk back towards the steps as Kanda stood next to her and held out his hand. After reaching the bottom she looked around as the guest made a gap in the crowd, lifting her dress a little she would walk onto the floor and gulp a little as Lenalee joined her along with Mimi, as Road watched from the second floor.

**"Kagami no oku**

**Yuganda aijou wa**

**Muishiki ni jiga wo tokashite**

**Fujiyuu na atashi o kazari tateru**

**Shinshoku suru doutoku.**

**Anata no egao wa atashi no namida**

**Towa ni nukedasenai kono meikyuu wa**

**Unmei?**

**Please take me out here!**

**Ikigurushii sekai ni kagi o kakete**

**You confine me in the dollhouse!**

**Please take me out here!**

**GARASU sei no hitomi wa kanashikute mo namida o nagasenai**

**Yuugure wo shiraseru kane ga naru"**

Cynthia soon swapped places with Lenalee, as the instrumental continued on, and the guests quietly clapped while the little ones soon started dancing around the three girls. Soon Lenalee started the second verse while Mimi and Cynthia hummed along with Allen playing.

**"Kotoba no maku**

**Anten no kanjou wa**

**Houwa suru itami to hajikete**

**Fujiyuu na atashi o irodotteiku**

**Mahi suru haitoku**

**Anata no yubi wa atashi no GIPUSU**

**Jougesayuu mo nai kono SUTEEJI wa**

**Zettai zetsumei?"**

The three off them soon tried to not giggle as they stood there dancing, and they didn't think on how hard it was to actually dance in the gowns the three of them were wearing, but they had practiced. The kids continued dancing around them, as they danced the hummed the small 'la la la's' that went with the music of the song.

**"Please take me out here!**

**Ikigurushii sekai ni shibaritsukete**

**Why you keep me in the dollhouse!**

**Please take me out here!**

**Hotsureta kuchibiru wa himei o agete mo koe ni nara nakute koborete afureru**

**BURIKI no ai**

**Please take me out here!**

**Ikigurushii sekai ni kagi o kakete**

**You confine me in the dollhouse!**

**Please take me out here!**

**GARASU sei no hitomi wa kanashikute mo namida o nagasenai**

**Nomihosu wa yuugi no KANTARERA"**

Soon as it finished Cynthia stood there and coughed a little, while Mimi and Lenalee removed her from the crowd and Allen gave the piano back to the original pianist, and headed over towards them along with Tyki and Kanda. Soon as Tyki stopped she took his drink and drank some of it, much to his own displeasure.

"That. Was my drink..."

"Yeah... Now it's mine." She grinned as he glared at her. "Awh. I'm sorry... Did Tyki-pon want some of the drink as well?"

"Not funny Cynthia."

She giggled as the others stood there trying to not laugh themselves at her sentence, though it was soon stopped as all eyes were on Cynthia while she blinked and looked around them, and in the crowd before turning back to the others. "Where is Lavi?" The all blinked and soon noticed that they were missing the little bunny boy.

"Good question."

"Che. Stupid Usagi probably got lost trying to look for some girl."

Lenalee frowned a little, but nodded with Allen agreeing on what Kanda had muttered, as Cynthia smirked at it, she figured the red-haired kid was probably off gallavanting or trying to hook up with some stranger, but she could see the jealousy and disappointment in Lenalee's eye, like she was going to say anything, no matter how tempting it was just to blurt out, 'Hey look. Lenalee is jealous!' and yet she was shocked that the idiot would go off to find someone, since most of these are Akuma, there were a few humans, and some other exorcist's from the Order.

Cynthia lifted her dress up a little, making it easier for her to walk in, and made her way over to the area that the Earl would be sitting in with Lulubell. The others stood there and shoo'd Tyki off to follow her, he sighed and just left to go after her, they knew where she was going which is why they sent Tyki. Allen really didn't want to be coming face-to-face with the Earl at this moment, specially on his sisters birthday. Though only getting part of the way through the crowd, everyone stopped and looked towards the stairs. Tyki held her arm, and looked towards the stairs.

Cyril soon made his way down them with Wisley next to him. Allen blinked for a moment, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, and he was right. Behind Cyril as another, to be exact, t' was a girl. Tyki's eyes widened a little as he caught a glimpse of the dress. Cynthia flinched a little when the elder gripped his arm a little more tighter.

"T-tyki... T-that hurts." He looked at her and stood in front of her gaze as she stared at him and blinked. "T-tyki.. W-what are you d-doing..?" Whispering lightly whilst asking him.

She flinched again as he gripped her arm, before realsing it. The akuma who introduced everyone, coughed a little down the mic, gaining everyone's attention. They all turned to him, before turning back to the stairs, as Tyki frowned a bit, hugging her close, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, as she rested her head against his chest.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I would like to introduce, Lord Cyril Kamelot and his son Wisely Kamelot." Everyone clapped as Cyn just shivered at the mans name, she shifted her head a little, to see the stairs more. "I would like to also announce and welcome. The wife of Lord Kamelot, Lady Tricia Kamelot and their daughter Road Kamelot."

Her eyes widened a little at the name, as her head turned fully towards the stairs, seeing the girl standing infront of her adoptive parents with Wisely. The sea blue orbs shimmered as everyone clapped, she gulped. Tyki wrapped his arms around her, as Allen trembled standing next to Kanda, at the name that was said, before the two headed over to the Piano with Lenalee.

Road stared at the girl as she smiled, her glossy pink lips letting of a warm feeling, as Cynthia smiled as well, before wiping her eyes carefully so she didn't smudge the make-up that was placed on her. That was when she was realeased by Tyki, and everyone made way for Road as she walked down the stairs over to the.

"Happy Birthday. Cyn-chan."

"R-road." The girl nodded as she leaned down and hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment, Cyn-chan. It's your birthday so cheer up."

They looked round hearing the tune and smiled as Allen sat their playing the song. Cynthia took a deep breath as Road walked with her to stand near the Piano. Obviously being on the far side of Cynthia away from Allen, whilst Tyki and Kanda stood to the side, for the dancing to being as Cynthia sung.

**"Yurari uzumaita kaze no nami setsuna ni hikaru**

**kesshite wasurenai futari mitsumeatta kioku.**

**Hodokenai itami ga karamitsuku yubisaki**

**kowarenai you ni dakishime toki wo tometa ima"**

She paused to take a breath as the music sped up slightly, she stood there and gripped the front of her dress. As the dancers waltz'd around the ballroom. She smiled as Road looked at her and nodded before they started to sing the chorus of the song.

**"Kotoba ni naranai omoi no sakebi wa doko e yukeba ii no?**

**Owaranai kanashimi wa doko kara kuru no? Oshiete yo**

**nijimu yami e..."**

She looked towards Road as she giggled and held her hand towards her chest. It was her turn to sing a verse and as she did, Tyki held his hand out for Cynthia, which caused the girl to blush and smile, taking his hand.

**"Kotori mune wo utsu oto no nami sekai wa kagerou.**

**Tatoe modorenai futari da to shite mo oboete ite.**

**Motomeau te to te ga fureau shunkan ni**

**mezameyuku you ni hiraita kokoro ikanaide."**

She hummed as they danced she smiled whilst Mimi took her place with Road on singing the chorus, Lenalee would stand there next to Lavi as the two danced. 

**"Namida ni naranai omoi no sakebi wa doko kara umareru no**

**Nemuranai kanashimi wa doko made yuku no? Kikasete yo**

**kasumu sora e..."?"**

Both of them stood there and took a breath smiling. As Cynthia stood in the middle of the room with Tyki her hand on her heart as she hummed a little before starting to sing the bridge of the song. The small quiet solo section for her.

**"Namida ni naranai omoi no sakebi wa doko kara umareru no?**

**Nemuranai kanashimi wa doko made yuku no? Kikasete yo-"**

Mimi and Road soon took over as she danced a little more with Tyki before small couples soon started to fill, leaving them in the middle. 

**"Kotoba ni naranai omoi no sakebi wa doko e yukeba ii no?**

**Owaranai kanashimi wa doko kara kuru no? Oshiete yo-"**

**"Nijimu yami e..."**

She sung the last part, as Allen carried on finishing the ending instrumental bit, before stopping as the others clapped, she stood there and smiled a little.

= = = =

Soon heading back over to the piano where the others were while Lavi and Lenalee decided to dance she smirked and turned towards the other two.

"Did you know... Lenalee has a crush on Lavi?" They all shook their heads as she grinned. "I figured it out after she slapped me, as well as everytime I bump into you guys and go straight over towards Kanda and Lavi. She would have that hint of jealousy in her eyes."

After a while Lenalee and Lavi soon joined them, as she chuckled at the girls flustered face after she stood next to the red-haired, going all shy. Cyn smirked a bit as Lenalee looked at her, the glint of mischeif in her eyes, blantly told Lenalee that she knew what happened when they were dancing. 'He kissed her. I knew it.' Lenalee looked away as she thought to herself, clapping quietly in happiness, because it meant that she would finally get the Chinese girl off her back about flirting with Lavi, even though she never had once. They all turned to the younger of the siblings as he coughed into his hand to get their attention.

"Anyway... Nee-san. Shall we do that song?"

Her eyes turned to her brothers as she blinked a little and tilted her head slightly. Mimi chuckled and meow'd slightly like a cat as Cynthia blinked, and smirked, understanding what he meant by "that" song.

"Oh~! Okay, why not. Nyao~"

She giggled and looked up at Tyki as he looked away a little, knowning exactly what song it was. Hugging the elder she mumbled quietly as he smirked and petted her head, while the other looked at the pair curiously, especially her brother, he really wanted to know what she mumbled to make him smirk. Either way they both climbed back onto the platform, well, Cynthia went up the steps onto the platform.

"Okay. Everyone. Here is a cheerful, and a song for the kids." The Akuma announced as Allen sat at the piano and sorted out the piano sheets whilst the kids all gathered and the adults sat down, with the teenagers that were Sixteen and above, aka, Mimi, Kanda, Wisely and Road, well Lavi as well, since Mimi and Lenalee were doing to back-up vocals. "Here's too Cynthia singing Kuroneko no Pianist to Tango. For the kids."

She smiled as Allen started the intro. Holding the stand of the mic she smiled, her spare hand holding the mic.

**"Suki yo suki yo,**

**kore wa mou unmei yo**

**sadamerareta**

**Kami-sama no itazura yo**

**iwazumogana,**

**anata nara wakaru desho**

**Gotaku wa ii wa,**

**PURATONIKKU na aijou yo.**

**Hora IMEEJI shite**

**makkuroi ooki na omeme**

**omeme**

**donna neiru ga ichiban niau no?**

**Omimi wo tateru.**

**PAARU no shiretsu wo nozokasete**

**nekoze de yubi hawasu PIANISUTO**

**kanaderu oto ni namiutsu kenami**

**karadajuu ga shibiredasu"**

She let go of the mic and raised her hands along with Mimi and Lenalee, as they all said **"Nyao!"** whilst doing different cat actions and the kids all meow'd as well whilst doing random dances in the middle of the room.

**"Watashi no tame ni TANGO hiite,**

**aishiteru senzoku PIANISUTO.**

**Toki ga sugiru no mo wasurete shimau**

**himitsu no yoru no KONSAATO."**

Placing her finger against her lips she winked at the kids after the last line, as Allen continued playing the short instrumental bit, taking a quick breath before starting again.

**"Hora RIPIITO shite**

**SUTAKKAATO wa kakushita tsume de.**

**Tsume de**

**donna waon mo zeitaku na DINAA?**

**Shippo wo tateru."**

**PAARU no shiretsu wo nozokasete**

**nekoze de yubi hawasu PIANISUTO**

**kanaderu oto ni namiutsu kenami**

**karadajuu ga shibiredasu"**

All the kids, as well as Lenalee, Cynthia and Mimi raised their hands taking on the impression of a cat and meow'd along with the song, **"Nyao!"** before going back to continue singing the chorus of the song, that was the ending of the song.

**"Anata wa shiranakute mo ii no**

**watashi wa shosen tada no Kuroneko**

**kotoba ja nai kaiwa wo tanoshimu**

**futari no yoru no KONSAATO**

**futari no yoru no KONSAATO"**

The kids all cheered after she finished the song, making her chuckle a little. Walking back down the steps, and heading towards the Earl after Lenalee and Mimi joined the others, once Cynthia had confronted the Earl she growled a little before taking a deep breath. He looked towards her, with Lulubell next to him, in her pretty blue ball gown and the twins standing at the side in their suits, though instead of wearing his blazer Devit would be wearing his normal jacket, it made her laugh a little, as they smiled at her, before concentrating on the crowd of people. She knew excatly why these two were here and not out there, its because they hated being touched.

"Ne, Earlsie. Can, Mimi, Lenalee-chan and myself go and change into something more suitable for the next couple of songs. It's hard to dance in ballgowns."

"Of course Puchi-Neko."

"Thank you Earlsie~" She gave the man a hug and soon lifted her dress a bit, speed walking in a small running way back to the others to tell them.

Soon as she got back to the others, she grabbed Mimi and Lenalee's arms leading them towards the stairs, after mumbling sorry and that the three of them would be back in about an hour. Letting go of the two girls, each of them lifted theird gowns, as well as removing their heels ans sprinted up the stairs towards her room. Tyki would walk over to them, as they all looked at him.

"What.. You really think they could do dancing in those dresses... They've gone to change into the other dress that were provided for the dancing."

= = = =

The guys nodded and continued with the talking as Tyki walked over to the twins who looked at him and smirked a little. Before hearing a muffled scream from the girls room, which was quietened down by both Mimi and Lenalee. The three smirked as she stood there staring at the black dress, with the accessories, that came along with them.

"Well.. This brings back memories... Little miss, Kuroneko of the Walkers."

"S-shuttap! Y-you're not helping." Lifting the knee-length dress she gulped. Whilst the others looked at theirs. Mimi had a blue cat outfit, whilst Lenalee had a pink one. "H-how... W-what are t-they thinking..."

"I bet this was the Twins idea."

Mimi flinched as she heard something snap, both turned towards Cynthia, as she snapped the hanger that was holding her dress, before looking at the note left on the chair. Both girls blushed a bit after reading it and turned to the sibling, as she sunk to her knees, and trembled a little in anger. Standing up Cynthia took and deep breath and nodded, gesturing to start getting ready. Three changed into the dress, much with many groans from Cynthia. Soon as she put the ears on she flinched slightly, it brought back memories, she didn't want to remember, and that would be just enough to depress her. Mimi helped her with the tail, as she shivered a little before helping the two with their accessories.

= = = =

"Well these will be the last two song from Miss. Cynthia, so make some room everyone."

The akuma announced as Lenalee and Mimi walked down the corridor, but stopped at the opening, as Lenalee turned round to look at Cynthia who stood there trembling a little.

"Cynthia... Come on."

Receiving a shake from the girl, indicating a no, Lenalee sighed and stepped out looking over the rails before Allen caught her eye, the white-haired boy looked up from the music sheets seeing Lenalee, and straight away made his way up the stairs to them, before looking towards Cynthia who seemed to be panicking slightly.

"Onee-chan... Calm down okay."

He softly hugged her as she nodded and took a deep breath, before walking out she blushed a little, she really did hate the outfit she was being forced to wear. When Lenalee and Mimi stood at the stairs, Allen quickly made his way back to the Piano.  
Kanda leaned over to his partner and sighed, as Allen nodded to show he was listening while concentrating on getting his hands ready on the right keys. Yet that stopped when he heard the words that left the Japanese man's lips, turning his head towards Kanada, seeing the frown laced with a little worriedness in it.

"She's going to blackout again."

"H-how?"

Kanda pointed at how she stumbled a little to her spot in the middle of the other two, Allen noticed as well, and frowned before turning back to the keys.

"We'll see... If she can get through this song."

Kanda nodded and stepped back a little, as Allen started the tune up, the same jumpy, and yet perfect jazz like sound.

= = = =

The three make their way down the stairs quickly but carefully, standing in the middle, each looking a different way, soon as it was time the three said the first word putting their hands in front of there mouth fingers spread overlapped slightly, as they faked shocked expression to go with it, before Lenalee and Mimi curled their fingers, and Cyn set a finger against the bottom of her lip pouting cutely.

Though shrugged when the three stepped apart and Road stood there dressed as a smaller cat.

**"Aa!**

**Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa**

**Demo oshare ya renai tanoshimu**

**Dake demo ii wake yo**

**Nee!**

**Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa**

**Dakedo sonna no yappari ii wake yo."**

**"Aa!**

**Mou onna no ko nante yaritakunai wa**

**Demo iya na koto narubeku ganbaru dake**

**Demo ii wake yo**

**Nee!**

**Mou onna no ko nante yaritakunai wa**

**Dakedo sonna no yappari ii wake yo."**

The four of them had started doing the dance known as 'The Charleston' after Road being taught by Lulu and Lenalee, Mimi and Cynthia practising at Leo's just the night before. Tyki sighed as they giggled having fun, Allen smiled, seeing Lenalee have fun with his sister even though, they really hated each other, and to top the happiness off, Mimi was there dancing with them as well as road, after everything that had happened in the past.

**"Datte mahou ga wakereba KABOCHA no**

**Basha suru, maboroshi nandesho?**

**Sore ni yamaoku no koya de shichijin no**

**Sewa wo, saserarerundesho?**

**Sonna no taerarenai!**

**ROMANSU ja nai!**

**Tsukareru mae oki tobashite hoshii wa!"**

The girls put there right foot in front of their left, and then, brought it back to their left, flicking the foot up, span around and brought their left foot back, after they finished spinning, bringing it back to their right, flicking it up.  
Then the moved to the left crossing their feet over each other, in a criss cross form, sticking their left arm, and bring it in front off them, sliding it down their right arms, but instead of Cynthia sticking her left arm out she stuck her right arm out and brang it down her left, facing the right as Lenalee and Mimi faced their left.

They repeated the same thing, but swapped around and went in the opposite direction to how they did in the first place.

**"Yume wo mitatte**

**Genjitsu wa tooi**

**Sorenari no koi ga shitai!**

**Kuuzenzetsugo no SHOWTIME**

**HIROIN wa girls only!"**

Stretching their arms outwards, and shook them bring them, before moving to the side, clicking there fingers once, then shaking them just to bring them to the opposite side slightly above their heads and clapped, turning around straight after before repeating the first process of bring their right foot in front, then bringing it back, flicking their leg upwards, but kicked their left leg back bringing it forwards and skipping, two steps forward.

Then stretched their arms out shaking them, while bringing them forwards, moving to the right, clicking their fingers once, clapping, turning, repeating what they had done moments before, though adding a little extra on the end. Bringing their left foot forward, then back with the flick, just to kick their right foot back a little then stepping backwards two steps and turning around once.

**"Kikazatta tte**

**Egao ga nakucha**

**Motto zeitaku ga shitai!**

**Datte atashi wa onna no ko da mon!"**

**Aa!**

**Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa**

**Demo oshare ya renai tanoshimu dake**

**Demo ii wake yo**

**Nee!**

**Mou onna no ko nante ii koto nai wa**

**Dakedo sonna no yappari ii wake yo."**

Allen looked at them as the repeated the first stage of the dance, for the course of the song. Then the second stage, with a few extra new movements each time in both stages creating the third and fourth stages of the dance.

**"Datte mahou ni kakareba hyaku nen ijou mo nemutta mama de**

**Sore ni utagoe torarete saigo ni jibun ga umi no awadashi.**

**Sonna no yurusarenai!**

**HAPPY END ja nai!**

**Fuon na ketsumatsu habuite hoshii wa!"**

She smiled and span around, when she stopped, Lenalee and Mimi span around, as Cynthia, stretched out her right leg, dragging it back, when the stopped spinning, and stretched her left leg out as they stretched their right out, once they finished copying Cynthia, the went back to the first part of the dance.

The girls put there right foot in front of their left, and then, brang it back to their left, flicking the foot up, span around and brought their left foot back, after they finished spinning, bringing it back to their right, flicking it up, for the little instrumental bit.  
After the music slowled down, and became calmer as Cynthia stopped. Sticking her arm out, and moved it back like a wave singing a little bringing it back to her hand that was against her chest. **"Yume otta tte, genjitsu wa tooi, sorenari no koi wa doko?"** Then shook her head **"Kuuzenzetsugo no SHOWTIME"** She smiled as the tune picked up the pace, and became a bit jumpy but still fluent and soft.

**"HIROIN wa girls only!**

**girls only!"**

The four moved to the left crossing their feet over eachother, in a criss cross form, sticking their left arm, and bring it in front off them, sliding it down their right arms, but instead of Cynthia sticking her left arm out she stuck her right arm out and brang it down her left, facing the right as Lenalee and Mimi faced their left, then repeating the same thing, but swapped around and went in the opposite direction to how they did in the first place.

Stretching their arms outwards, and shook them bring them, before moving to the side, clicking there fingers once, then shaking them just to bring them to the opposite side slightly above their heads and clapped, turning around straight after before repeating the first process of bring their right foot in front, just to bring it back, flicking their leg upwards, but kicked their left leg back bringing it forwards and skipping, two steps forward.

**"Yume wo mitatte**

**Genjitsu wa tooi**

**Tobikiri no koi ga shitai!**

**Datte atashi wa**

**Shinu made isshou**

**Onna no ko da mon!"**

The three of them stuck their arm out after the two step skip forward, and moved it back like a wave singing a little bringing it back to her hand that was against her chest. As Cyn made a small 'Ahh ah ahh' tune when the tune jumped a bit at the end and faded.  
Though it wasn't long till what Kanda had predicted came true.

Cynthia fell to the ground as Mimi and Lenalee quickly tried to catch her but failed. Tyki and Allen straight away headed straight for the girl, but Wisely already scooped her into his arms and moved out of the way of the other people. Allen swear he heard Tyki growl a little before heading to his sisters room, with Allen tailing behind. The Earl ordered Lulu to calm the crowd down which she soon obliged and got straight to it.

Opening the door the two made their ways to each side of the bed, as Wisely rubbed his temples slightly, before leaving the room, and headed to the main area, just in case Lulu needed his help calming everyone down.

= = = =

It was a few hours later before Cynthia started to stir, slightly waking up. Rolling over she smiled a little before smelling the scent of cigarettes, and opened her eyes slightly, just to be met with a fast asleep Tyki, her eyes, stopped, when she saw his shirt slightly unbuttoned, lifting herself up slightly to lean over him.

Her tongue grazed over the side of his neck, causing him to shift a little, before she smirked and licked his ear nipping his outer ear, earning a nice small moan from him, next thing she did was leaning against him, slightly moving the collar of his shirt, and nipped at his collar bone, earing another slight movement and a small groan, when she slowly sucked where she bit before quietly giggling, her chest resting on his as she stifled her last chuckle.

"Tyki~"

"Nh."

"Tyki~ Don't make me bite you~"

"You won't be able to."

She arched an eyebrow, and chuckled as his arms wrapped around her waist, soon as she went to bite his neck. Tyki flipped, so she was beneath him. Gently he stroked her cheek, before, taking his wrist and licking his hand, before smirking herself and moved her leg slightly, twitching the cat ear and purred softly, he cursed silently as she giggled.

"Got'cha Tyki." Lifting her up after sliding his hand around her waist, he sat back as she kissed him gently. Before blushing a little, and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I teased to much didn't I?"

"Mh." He moved to the zip of her dess, as she lifted her head to look at him. "And, now to fix ou-"

"Your little problem."

"Hmm. You're the cause of 'my' little problem..." She scowled and looked away, just to have her head turned back. "So. We're going to fix it... Before going to see the others who are completely worried." He kissed her softly. "'Cause, I'm not letting you out anywhere with that expression."

Cyn gasped, as his hands slipped into the dress, before moving them down and squeezing her ass a little, causing her to moan softly.

"You bastard."

"Hm, but a bastard you love, so very much."

Scowling a little, he grinned, as she turned away blushing. "Don't. I'm angry."

He sighed before sliding his hands from her dress, and setting her on the bed, her eyes slightly widened, before grabbing his wrist and wrapping her arms around his neck, like she was stopping someone else from stealing him away, and sighed, nuzzling her head against his head, taking in his scent. Tyki turned his head to look at her as she blushed and looked away a little, before he pulled her back onto his lap.

"So."

"F-fine..."

She trembled slightly, it was her own fault she knew it, but she was still worried about her sudden blackout. Nothing, no flashback or nightmare, just straight out blackout. Cyn just sat there thinking to herself, pouting unconsciously, which was irritating Tyki a little, because she was so goddamn sexy in the dress she was wearing as it ever so slowly, revealed her slightly tanned but still milky coloured skin, adding the cat accessories, just left the pout she was showing to top it off. Her train of thought was soon disturbed when, she let out a moan. Tyki had bit just below her collarbone, but just above her chest. Her dress was slowly falling down her arms, and chest, as she heard him smirk, before Cynthia grinned, seeing his smirk and moved her hips, causing him to grip her hips, holding back the groan.

"Never do t-that again Cyn."

"Do what?" She cocked her head to the side, her lips laced with a mischievous, yet innocent smile, her eyes mixed between lust and a hint of curiosity as well as a hint of confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

"Stop it."

A small chuckle left her mouth, before she leaned against him, moving her hips forward, as she kissed him. Finally she received the groan, from him, feeling him part his lips, she soon took the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth eagerly, and in return he played with hers.

= = = =

Allen sat at the table in the Library, with the others. He practically had begged Kanda to let him sit on his lap, much to Kanda's protest, but Allen had pouted at the Japanese exorcist -just like how Cynthia pouts at Tyki, when she wants something- and with a sigh he said yes, but the white-haired exorcist had fallen asleep, with his head in his arms.

As well as Lenalee faling asleep against Lavi, Lavi against Lenalee. The twins retreated to their room to sleep. Mimi went with the others to help clean up after everyone had left. So the only one awake in the Library was Kanda, as he sat there and moved the white strands from Allens face, as he slept.

When everyone was either asleep of in a different room, was the only time he could, actually care for Allen.

The movement woke the kid up as his mercury coloured orbs slowly revealed themselves, and he smiled sleepily at his Kanda, before Kanda leaned over and kissed his cheek.

= = = =

Cynthia, trembled slightly, her hands rested on his abdomen, his hands rested on her bare hips, and as soon as he bucked his hips, she trembled, moaning loudly, which was followed by another when he bucked his hips once more, thrusting into her. Her head hung a little, as she panted a little. Her fringe slightly covered her half-lidded eyes, that were slowly filling with lust and a hint of pain. A small smiled soon made its way onto Tyki's lips, as the drool slowly ran down her chin.

"M-move."

He bucked his hips again, causing her to moan, throwing her head back. Soon, Cynthia was leaning against him, Tyki held her hips as she was kissing him gently, while he thrusted into her more. Rolling over, he smirked, as she blushed her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs around his waist, twitching her ear a little, he kissed her forehead, slowly bucking his hips, thrusting in and out of her steadily.

"Nn, T-tyki."

She smirked as he thrusted a little more faster. Cynthia soon turned around and buried her head into the pillow to cover up her blush, as he held her hips, thrusting into her much more harder than before. Her eyes widened as she squealed a little into the pillow, her hips moving along with his as thrusted into her more faster, before lifting her up slightly.

"T-tyki~"

Closing her eyes she clenched her teeth, as her thrusted into her more and more, before pinching her nipples, causing her to squeal more, and tremble. Turning her head a little, she turned his and kissed him more needy.

= = = =

It was a few hours later that Tyki walked in with Cynthia holding his arm so she doesn't fall for two reasons, one being the sudden blackout and two because of the vast amount of love they made. Allen looked up and soon left Kanda's lap running over to the two, hugging her as Tyki walked over to sit opposite Kanda.

"Let me guess, the pout?"

"Mh." He looked towards the Portuguese Noah. "Let's guess, she used it on you?"

"Yeah."

The two turned towards the others, as Lenalee and Lavi woke up slightly, before Lenalee rubbed her eyes and blinked, before getting up and hugging Cynthia. This left the Noah girl frozen and completely shocked, as well as the other companions in the room, more specifically the three that just walked in. Lenalee gripped her tighter and Cynthia swear she heard a small sniffle and a silent sniffle from the Asian girl.

"L-lena...lee?"

"Shut up!"

"Mh."

Her arms wrapped around the girl as she dropped to her knee's which sort of made Allen panic, but then she twitched her hand to let him know she was fine. Pulling away she laughed a little and lifted the girls head smiling softly.

"Lenalee... You look so fucking ugly when you cry."

The purple orbs widened slightly before she laughed a little and wiped her eyes. Standing up Cynthia stumbled slightly, but smiled, taking a deep breath. While she was having to attempt to calm Lenalee down from her small breakdown, none of them noticed the three new companions of the room.

Soon as he gaze lifted, that one happy smile faded into a frown as Tyki walked over to her. Her eyes locked with the boys, but no one bothered look apart from Mimi and Devit. Bother glares at the three whilst Allen lifted Lenalee up.

They stood there as Cynthia shook her head quietly talking to Tyki. He scratched the back of his head and stepped outside with her, whilst Lavi looked at Allen.

"What's that about...?"

"Probably because of th-"

"Its 'cause I'm here."

They all turned to look at Leo, as he stood there with his fiance and dad. Soon as Allen set eyes on Leo's dad, he growled which soon caused Kanda to step in front of him, blocking his view of the man, whilst the others frowned at the fact that 'she' was hear before turning back to the other door.

"I anit stepping foot in there!"

"Cyn."

"Not while he is there... Or her."

"Jesus christ Cynthia!"

"She chocked me to death nearly!"

"Yes and this is your Birthday!"

"If I go in there, the bitch will be over the rails!"

"Cyn!"

"What, I don't appreciate the things she said to me, and her actions towards me!"

"Still not a reason to ki-"

"Wouldn't be the first right!"

He stayed quiet as she walked away Allen frowned, as Kanda wrapped his arms around the white-haired boy. They looked at the two before frowning. When Tyki walked back in with Cynthia next to him.

"Its late." Her gaze turned towards the girls, before she smiled innocently, as Leo glared towards Cynthia. "Why don't we all get some rest, and sort all our.. Our disagreements tomorrow." She said through gritted teeth, a small chuckle at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The dress (remember to remove the spaces): i00. i .aliimg .com wsphoto / v1 / 1127851212_1 / Free-Shipping-Elegant-and-Graceful-Deep-Red-and-Bl ack-Satin-font-b-Gothic-b-font-font .jpg
> 
> º The Doll House! - Kanon x Kanon - www . youtube . com watch ?v= LBHHj_ QFXbA
> 
> ¹ Waltz - School Days - www . youtube . com watch ?v= ybY7L_ iGn6s
> 
> ² Kuroneko no Pianist to Tango - Kanon Wakeshima -
> 
> ³ Princess Charleston - Kanon Wakeshima -
> 
> \- Cat Dress (Mimi) - www . 2inc .com image / cache / data / 2013 0 503 / Fresh- Light- Sky- Blue- Short- Sleeves- Lace- Ribbon- Bow- Cotton- School- Lolita- Dress- 130 05 - 240 x 330 . jpg
> 
> \- Cat Dress (Cynthia) - www . cosplaysources .com images / l / Lolita / Black-Lace- Bow-Cotton -Lolita- Dress- 46 - 1 . jpg
> 
> \- Cat Dress (Lenalee) - gradeclothing .com wp - content / uploads / 2013 / 12 / pink- lace- tumblr anna nism tumblr com- lolita- - shop- for- anna nism tumblr com- lolita- 2h rd7 bw8 . jpg
> 
> \- Cat Dress (Road) - www . sololita .com images / 1308 / src / CLD00003 . jpg


	15. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Epilogue of this part of the series: Exorcist Noah Family Love.  
> As well as the prologue for the next part of the series: White Rooms Full of Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man... Only Cynthia and Leo. I also do not own any songs or outfits shown in this fanfic they belong to the owners and composers.
> 
> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> Cynthia's Noah side song will be: Come Little Children - Disney's Hocus Pocus. (Instrumental - www. youtube /watch? v=4zO 1H7e9 gDg ) (Normal - www. youtube /watch? v=1t8 -_pI1 -9Q )  
> Cynthia's Past Memories: Lullaby - Pan's Labyrinth (Instrumental - www. youtube /watch? v=RjZ Zd0fP _Ow )  
> Cynthia's Theme: Music Box - Pan's Labyrinth (Instrumental - www. youtube /watch? v=47m LY8vX 3L0 )  
> Memories of Parents (Both Allen and Cynthia): Edge of Night (Pippin) - Lord of the Rings - www. youtube /watch? v=jY9 dQ8hU i7U  
> Cynthia's lullaby to the Children of the Village: Lullaby of a Stormy Night - Vienna Teng - www. youtube /watch? v=zCk tyjCo sHE  
> Allen's Lullaby to Cynthia (After Nightmares & Torture (Kids): Natsuhiboshi [Summer Fire Star] - Sumaru's Lullaby [Naruto] (Instrumental - www. youtube /watch? v=SRY oR7Iv JLQ ) (Normal - www. youtube /watch? v=LlV CGgyP zEs )

_Her father stood there as she slowly, whilst trembling held her arms out, her eyes closed tightly as her breath hitched as soon as she felt the leather whip over her arms, causing the young child to let out a whine of pain. Her sea-blue orbs shut even tighter as the clear warm liquid, gather in the corner of her eyes, before slipping down her cheeks, as soon as the leather made contact with her arms, once more, before the action was repeated, until she was crying her eyes out and her arms were slowly starting to bleed._

_"Stop crying like a child!"_

_Cynthia was being punished, because she had refused to see her psychiatrist, about the images she had been seeing in her dreams, and the blackouts that would randomly happen, as well as her constant change in personality, of growing jealous, when her parents would pay more attention to some other women's child, instead of their own, and how they would repeatedly call her mental, and that if she wouldn't stop with her crazy talking, they would send her to a psychiatric ward for good in the hospital._

_"F-father... I-i-it h-hurts... P-please..."_

_Another sound of leather touching the pale-tanned arms of the young child. As the girl fell to her knees, cradling her arms close to herself, as much as she could, her mother had intervened, saying that he had done enough punishment, and sending Cynthia to her room. Her mother was a month, pregnant, and didn't want too much stress to go on, and too much punishment to happen to her daughter, even if she hated the young female child. She didn't want to put any stress on her baby inside of her. Little did she know, that these actions had caused Cynthia to distant herself more and more from the world - like she was a part of the world to begin with - and more and more away from her parents._

Tyki laid there wide, awake as Cynthia laid next to him calmly and first, a rare sight, with the Noah sibling. Though he had thought too soon, because now, the said girl who's just had her nineteenth birthday, was lying in her lovers - well what people would call the, but they just denied it - bed, shaking uncontrollably as Tyki wrapped his arms around her protectively, stroking her mattered white locks, that were knotted, from sleeping, and a little damp, around her bangs from her constant sweating, because of what was in her mind whilst she was sleeping. Cynthia, soon let out a small hiss, before Tyki had made up his mind, that they weren't going to leave the room till Cynthia was feeling better than what she does laid there, curled up against Tyki, her body trembled, as she gripped the shirt, that the elder Noah was wearing. Her eyes rapidly moving about under her eye lids, as she flinched after every minute that went by, with every flinch a small whimper followed, and after every whimper was a small gasp of breath, like she was trying to say something, but to afraid to say it. Too afraid because of what the answer would be.

Tyki soon felt the girl flinch one last time before calming down slowly. Very slowly. Her eyes slowly opened as her hands unclenched around the shirt, as Tyki moved some of the hair out of her face, gently kissing her forehead. Quietly she hummed a quiet turned to herself, as Tyki quietly laid there listening, before Cynthia started singing, her breath was slightly hitching as she sung, while she still trembled a little.

Turning she buried her face into Tyki's chest a little as he frowned hugging her breath hitched a little, as she trembled once stood outside the room, quietly he to started to mumble the song as a closed his eyes, Timcanpy hovering over his head, before he slowly walked sat up, bringing the girl with him, as she knelt there trembling. Cynthia looked up at him, as she wiped her eyes, trembling. Her gaze soon turned, when she noticed that he had the 'tell me what's wrong' look. Quickly, she climbed off the bed and ran out of the room, to find her brother. As she ran, she thought back to her birthday, and how it all went. How much fun she had, seeing everyone in one place and not in another attempting to kill one and other.

Yesterday was fun. Cynthia couldn't agree more with that then anything else. Ever. Period. It was her birthday, she got to see Road and Wisely again. Wound Tyki up. Sang with Allen as he played the piano. Hear her brother playing the piano again. Danced with Road, Lenalee and Mimi without any fights, and watched Lavi and Lenalee become a couple, whilst Kanda and Allen slowly showed the guest - and Road - that they were a couple. Even if they were both homosexuals. How Cross danced with her, like a father would, even if he wasn't her father, and to top it all off. Tyki's little present.

Though, what actually spoiled her whole day, was in fact the blackout she had right near the end and THEM. The whole fact that Leo, his stupid fiancee and his father had shown up. To her birthday. When she didn't want them there. The fact that Cynthia just hoped the three had burnt their invites, and forgot all about it. How she wanted to hurt Leo so much, and just push Naiomi over the railings along with Leo's father. Maybe add Leo himself to the collection. Yet, these wishes were shattered when Tyki had convinced her not to do all those awful idea's and ruin her birthday even more.

= = = =

Once she had reached the room where her brother was. The white-haired male looked round from his boyfriend, to his sister. Kanda gently nudged the younger of them both, and nodded his head in his lovers elder sister's direction. as the girl stood leaning against the door, her gaze staring at the floor a little, before the sea-blue eyes rose, hearing the footsteps heading towards her. Her eyes soon slowly started to tear up, as the arms wrapped around her. Kanda turned his head to the other doors as they slowly creaked open, and both Lenalee and Lavi stepped inside quietly, due to Kanda telling them to shush, and pointed towards the two siblings.

Cynthia dropped to her knee's as Allen quietly petted her head, when his sister had rested hers on his shoulder. Quietly he hummed a calming song to her. "Summer Fire Star, why are you so red? Because you had a sad dream last night. Your eyes are red from the tears you shed. Swollen as you cried." Lavi and Lenalee's mouth's both dropped, as Allen sung the lullaby, Cynthia looked at him trembling. Kanda smiled softly listening to the song. "Summer Fire Star, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. She can't be found. Though I search all day. Your sad dreams come once more." By time he had finished, Cynthia sat there trembling faintly.

Allen ran his fingers through her head, "Onee-chan..." He quietly called her, as she moved a little, as to answer his called of the name he calls her. "What was it about?" He mumbled to her, as she tensed up a little.

When she tensed, Allen soon stopped running his fingers through her white locks. Turning his head towards the three who were sitting there. "Can you three give us a moment. Maybe ask Tyki, nicely to not let anyone in the library." The three, nodded, as Lenalee ran off to find Tyki, whilst Lavi and Kanda, closed both the entrances, Allen lifting his sister up from the ground, and moving over to the table. Cynthia sat there her eyes trembled a little, before she lifted her gaze to her brother. He gulped slightly, seeing the fear behind the sea-blue orbs, of his elder sibling.

"I-it... I-i-it w-was..." She tried her hardest to finish, no to make the sentence, but she just couldn't. The only thing she could get out was, "P-punishm-ment..."

She gripped her head a little, as Allen's eyes widened as he hugged her tightly. Cynthia, slowly panicked in her brothers arms. She hated punishments. She hated beatings. The scars her parents left her with. Her body scattered with cuts from being beaten. Beaten for being born with a strange ability. Beaten for sticking up for her little brother, because of his arm. Punished for wanting food, or paper, so they both never got board. Locked in a room, because of their deformity, compared to other children.

"I-i'm so sorry Onee-chan!"

Allen trembled quietly, before screaming for Kanda. He knew Kanda, was probably standing outside the door, making sure no one came in. Kanda was like that when it came to the his sister and himself, the same with Lavi. He was probably standing outside of the other door, making sure no one came in through that one. Kanda soon opened the door, and stared at his boyfriend, before his eyes widened a little at the state of Cynthia.

"G-get Shishou... Now!"

Straight away Kanda closed the door, and turned just as Lenalee came back to the Library after telling Tyki. After telling Lenalee to stay near the door, he left to find Cross, wherever he was.

= = = =

Meanwhile, whilst Kanda was finding, and Allen was attempting to calm his sister down. Outside the other door, of the library, where the bookman, would be trying to keep anyone out. Lavi stared at the boy in front of him. Leo looked at the one-eyed red-haired boy. A frown on Leo's face, as he was starting to get annoyed at the fact that Lavi was just not letting him enter the library. He had the right to know what was wrong with Allen and his sister, had he not? He was once Cynthia's lover.. So he should be allowed in. Yet, Lavi thought differently, since he had left Cynthia. He had agreed to get married, but not to Cynthia. He had broken Cynthia's heart, and his fiancee had tried to kill Cynthia. Lavi was definitely not letting him inside the room, not whilst Cynthia was slowly loosing her mind, to her bad memories.

"I said you can't! Allen's orders!" Lavi raised his voice a little, as Leo just growled at him.

"I don't care. I want to see Cynthia!" Leo growled back.

"Well I don't care if YOU want to see Cynthia! I am not letting you near that girl!" Lavi shouted back at him.

"Move you idiot!"

Leo pushed him out of the way, loosing his patients with the exorcist/bookman. As soon as Lavi was out of the way, Leo pushed the doors open, as Allen's head whipped around towards the disturbance, his eyes widening before, he growled, at the boy. Cynthia, slowly raised her head, stilling holding the sides off them, gripping her head, her brother, protectively holding her, his hand, rubbing her back, in a soothing way, even if he was now totally pissed off, at who had disturbed them.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" Allen, shouted at the boy, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

At that moment the others doors slammed open, as Cross walked in. As soon as he saw Leo, a disapproving frown, appeared on the generals face. "Leave this room now!" Demanding the child to do as his told. There was no humour sensed in his words. Cross was serious, which was rare, when it came to the siblings. Usually he joked about with their situations. Though Cross did not joke, when it came to Cynthia's mental state of mind. "What? I told you to leave did I not!"

Cross made his way towards the siblings, as Kanda closed the other sets off doors, and Lavi made his way to grab Leo's arms. Pulling him out of the room, even if he didn't agree to it. Soon as the duo were out and the door was closed. Cross, crouched down in front of Cynthia. Her sea-blue orbs locked with the generals, before she wrapped her arms around the red-haired, exorcist, crying all over again. Gripping the black trench coat, with golden, details, trembling, before Cross hugged her back. Allen looked at his master, with a serious expression.

"It was Otou-san... And the beatings..." He muttered as Cross frowned. "Shishou... I don't think she will be able, to last any longer..." Allen frowned, clasping his hands together, tightly. The young exorcist gulped slightly. "I hate to admit it... But... She... Nee-san needs help. Shishou."

Cross looked at Allen, before sighing quietly. He could see how serious the younger sibling was. Plus it was his sisters health that was in danger, so of course, the young white-haired exorcist, would be serious. Nodding Cross lifted Cynthia up, before lifting her onto his back.

Both Allen and Cross, knew the Earl was definitely going to mind, them taking Cynthia to see someone about her psychological problems, and Tyki was another one who they were going to have trouble with as well. Plus keeping Cynthia away from hurting herself or anyone around her, or even seeing anything that would take her back to her past, apart from Allen, since he was somehow able to help the female Noah calm herself down.

Kanda looked at the two as they stepped out of the Library with Cynthia. Allen frowned a little as Kanda looked away slightly, his mercury orbs, looked downwards, before he hugged the stoic samurai. He wasn't expecting the sudden hug from the younger exorcist, and flinched a little, though Kanda still held Allen close to him. As Lenalee stood there staring at them. She was surprised that they were showing this much affection towards each other, even in the view of other exorcists. Mainly in the view of Cross, after what happened at the Allen and Cynthia's old friend, Leo's house, Lenalee thought that Allen and Kanda would lay it low, when it came to showing affection around each other, and yet, here the two were, hugging each other in the middle of the corridor, as Cross carried Cynthia back to her room, that was located in their enemies mansion.

= = = =

There was no arguing, the bad visions between the Noah and the Black Order, had disappeared for these past three soon to be four days probably, all thanks to Cynthia. If Cynthia hadn't existed, the exorcists wouldn't be staying at the Earl's mansion peacefully, without attempting to kill each other, but because Cynthia is existing. The two enemies were playing kind to each other. For Cynthia's sake. So Cynthia wouldn't be upset. So Allen wouldn't be upset. For their sakes, because they are siblings. For the brother and sister, who's fate turned for worse after a village fire. Siblings who had became enemies, the Order and the Noah's are being nice.

No bad talk from the exorcists about the Noah, or the Earl. No bad talk from the Noah about the Exorcists, or their leader. All of it just... Disappeared for the three to four days.

Cross set Cynthia on her bed, quietly, as she rolled over a little and slowly fell asleep. Maybe a bad idea, but even if she woke up from another bad memory, Cross was there to calm her down, and if that didn't work. He would get Allen. Then it should work.  
Whilst Cynthia slept, Cross decided to pack some of her clothes. Obviously, he would converse with the Earl and the Noah, to see if Cynthia can be taken in the care of Komui and Allen. He would personally make sure that Central of the Black Order, would not find out that there was a Noah amongst the Exorcists.

Though for now, he was just going to let the young Noah child sleep, hopefully a peaceful sleep with no messed up dreams, or bad memories of her past to interrupt her, but they all knew that, that wish was only going to be a fifty-fifty chance.

= = = =

Tyki sat in the now occupied library, along with all the other Noah's, the Earl and the visiting exorcists, who were soon to be leaving, either later that day or tomorrow morning. On the opposite ends of the table, sat Cross and the Earl. Opposite Tyki was Allen, Jasdero and Devitto had Kanda and Lavi, Lulu Bell had Lenalee Wisely had Leo, Road had Naiomi and Sheryl had Leo's father. Cross let out a small sigh before speaking up, as all the eyes turned to the red-haired general.

"I'm sure convincing Komui will be easy, and I will make it my own personal matter, to make sure Central will never find out about her. All we need is your permission. Earl." Cross gave the Earl a serious gaze, as Allen looked down at his hands that were sitting on the table. "Will you let us take care of Cynthia. Until we can see to her issues, and calm them all down?"

Tyki's gaze turned straight towards Cross, his eyes slightly widened, before the turning to the Earl, as he quietly chuckled before sighing. Tyki didn't like the chuckle, it sound almost... Too, defenceless... Worried. Of course, The Earl had to be worried, Cynthia was one of them. If she was to disappear, they would all be upset, though Tyki understood. They way he had seen most of Cynthia's blackouts. If they were to happen during a battle, Cynthia just disappearing wouldn't matter. Her death would be worse. Death of a Noah would matter dearly. Not only losing a member of their family, their kin... But Tyki would've lost a girl he held more closely and dearer than his own family, his own niece.

What would Road and himself do without Cynthia?

That was the only thing running through his head, as he looked down at the table. Road turned to look at her Uncle, her eye brows furrowed, because Tyki was now gripping his trousers.

"Of course. Anything to help little Neko-chan..." That was all the Earl had to say, as everyone, just watched the Portuguese Noah, up and leave.

Allen watched the elder leave. A small frown appeared on his face, he knew Tyki didn't want that answer. He knew that Tyki just wanted the Earl to disapprove the offer, but he also knew that Tyki, should know it was for Cynthia's sake. Allen knew that is what Tyki was trying to keep in his head, that it was all for Cynthia.

But how long for? How long was Cynthia going to stay in the black order for? How long would she stay with Allen, and be away from Tyki for? Would she be able to live without Tyki, until her psychological state had calmed down?

No mornings waking up next to the other Noah? No goodnight sweet talk? Cuddles to keep her safe?

Would Cynthia really be able to agree with it all?

That was the main question, and everyone knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's going back with the Exorcists...
> 
> Tyki's going to turn into a mopy bookworm... x3
> 
> Cross has situation, that will be needing a lot of seriousness, and not stupidity...
> 
> And Allen, has to make sure that Cynthia gets better as fast as possible.
> 
> Before Central finds out that, there is a Noah amongst the Black Order.
> 
> Sorry for the terrible gap between the updates. College has been taken my free time to much. Though here is the chapter! Review please.


End file.
